Two Legends, One Fate
by Core-AI
Summary: Saving the lives of 2 legendary Pokémon, a young man faces the perils of the world alongside his friends and Pokémon. Join him and his love as they overcome every challenge, carve their name in history, earn their place among legends, and forge their legacy. Smart/Mature-Ash x Pakura (OC by BookPrincess32). Will contain violence and some mature themes so rated T
1. Prologue - Where It All Started

**Prologue – Where It All Started**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Normal speech with voice"

"SHOUTING"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Moves"**

"Different Entity speaking"

 ** _Stuff written in books or scrolls_**

 **This story is co-written by me and BookPrincess32!**

 ** _PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THE STORY!_**

 **ASH LOOKS LIKE KANATA AGE FROM THE ANIME "Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan – (Sky Wizards Academy)"**

 **PAKURA LOOKS LIKE RIAS GREMORY FROM THE ANIME "Highschool DxD"**

 **First of all, I along with BookPrincess32 would like to say hi to you all and thank you for taking the chance to read this story. We both had been hyping about this story in all our other stories and we are so excited to finally get this huge project started. There are a few key things we need to mention about this story in general so please read.**

 **First, off Ash will be a lot different in this story and not just by appearance as you can see from our cover page. He will have a completely different back-story and character as we and, I bet many others think that the Ash from the anime is very stupid. We decided to do this so Ash will actually be a character everyone could like and a good hero for this story.**

 **Regarding, our OC or more specifically BookPrincess32's OC Pakura, she will look like Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD as you can see on our cover page. She will have her own unique character/personality and her background story will bore a slight resemblance to Pakura's backstory in BookPrincess32's stories but not much.**

 **Regarding details about the story itself, it will be very long although we won't stretch their adventures in regions by much. And we will be rarely adding those type of filler episodes like you see in the anime unless they are of some importance or Ash and Pakura will be getting a new Pokémon.**

 **Also, this story is rate T so there will be no lemons in this story but I will be posting a separate story that will basically be every single lemon we would have included in this story but its shoved into there. The reason we are doing this is because we still wanted to keep this T rated so more viewers are willing to read and give it a chance and for anyone who is into lots of nice juicy, steamy hot lemons, will be able to get it from the other story. We will also be taking any ideas and suggestions all you readers have some sort of fantasy lemon you guys would like us to write up about so make sure to PM either one of us or review your idea on the review section for the other Ash x Pakura lemon story. The name of the lemon story will be "Fantasies Unveiled"**

 **Another thing to note is that his story will not be broken off into separate stories with each region. All the regions Ash and Pakura travel to will be in this story. Also, to answer other questions, yes, we will be including the cannon traveling companions for Kanto. There will be some changes when it comes to Johto traveling companions as we will include our own OC's…more like BookPrincess32's OC's which I'm sure her readers are aware of and they will play a big role in the plot of the story.**

 **Not only that, but Ash, Pakura and several others will have Aura and psychic powers which will allow them to do all sorts of things. You will notice a few of the techniques and function of Aura bear a close resemblance to the anime Naruto and the use of Chakra. This is intended but I am not claiming to own Naruto in anyway shape or form.**

 **NOTE: A warning that the beginning part of this story will be dark so if you wish to not read it then skip to the part – "Unknown amount of time later" – All you need to now of what happens should you wish not to read the dark part is that Ash's parents are killed by Giovanni in front of him.**

 **ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THAT I AM WRITING ALONGSIDE THIS ONE CALLED "Stronger United" WHICH IS A SUPERGIRL STORY CONTAINING MANY DIFFERENT CROSSOVERS.**

* * *

In a far-off region known as PAL – Pokémon Awakens Love, that was a bit separated from the other well-known regions, there was a small quaint town called Primordium, and within the town there was a peaceful small park where a young man and his recently turned 4-year old son sat on a bench gazing at the stars. They were awestruck by the sheer beauty of the scene as the full moon's light bathed the dark green trees and bushes and flowers, making them seem as if they were glowing. There were a few Volbeat and Illumise flying around in the sky with their bodies glowing a greenish-yellow color which along with the shining white stars, lit up the dark sky making the scene majestic, enough to capture the heart of any man, woman or Pokémon.

The young man sitting on the bench had a rough yet calm look on his face. He had a thin scar running down his left eye, short, spiky and messy black hair with two bangs going down the side of his face along with a short and thick beard ending just under his cheek bones. He had a small diamond earing in his left ear and wore an intricately designed thick silver necklace that disappeared into this t-shirt. Said t-shirt was plain and simple black that compliment his loose dark blue jeans and nice gray-red sneakers. He was Richard Satoshi Ketchum.

He looked over to his son who had an expression of awe and joy on his adorable little face as he looked at the beautiful night sky illuminated by the moon, stars and Volbeat and Illumise. The little boy had short jet-black hair with some bangs covering his forehead, warm, innocent and pure teal colored eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt with a poke-ball symbol on the back and front, nice and smooth knee-length black shorts and shining white and red colored sneakers.

His son had been the happiness and joy that completed his small family with his beautiful and loving wife Delia Satoshi Ketchum. After, his little boy Ashura Satoshi Ketchum or as they call him Ash, had been born, their life was filled with boundless joy and happiness that seemed to be wrapped in him. Ash always seem to radiate joy yet a very calm and pure aura that had attracted Pokémon to him all the time. He also seemed to show some talent in using Aura and Richard was excited to be able to teach him everything he knows.

For now, Richard had brought his son away from their home so Delia could prepare a small party for their kid and get his cake and presents ready. However, that was not the only reason, he had brought Ash to the park.

"Hey Ash…" Ash turned his attention to his father. Richard then lifted his son up and made him stand in front of him while he got off the bench and kneeled in front of his son so that their eyes met. "I wanted to give you something for your birthday today."

"What is it!? What is it!?" asked a giddy and happy Ash while jumping up and down.

Richard chuckled at his son before he put his hand around his neck and unclasped his necklace and holding it out in front of him. The necklace was made of a pure shining silver Figaro styled chain with a pendent that was shining white in color with a black dot at the edge and was shaped as a curved tear drop (Shaped as the Yang symbol from Yin-Yang). The substance that the pendent was made of could easily mistaken for as diamond but it was different and within the pendent a faint silver energy wave could be seen swirling in it.

"This is called the Balance Amulet Ash. Its been passed down in our family for millennia and now I would like you to have it." Said Richard as he put the necklace around his son's neck and then watched him look at it with curiosity and a gleam in his innocent eyes.

"Cool…" Ash cutely muttered as he gazed at the necklace before turning to look at his dad. "Thanks dad!" He then jumped Richard enveloping him in the biggest hug his tiny form could muster.

"No problem son. But you must promise me not to let anyone else wear that necklace. It can be very dangerous if another person other then you wore it." Said Richard in a serious tone.

Ash nodded with fierce determination in his eyes. "I promise dad! I'll always wear it and keep it safe!"

Richard smiled at his son and nodded before he got back up on his feet. "Let's go home now. I'm sure your mom is waiting for us."

Ash nodded eagerly and grasped his dad's hand as they began walking towards their home. Both father and son strolled through the street and walked by several average two-story houses, some of which still had their lights on showing that the people inside were still awake while others were deep asleep as their lights were off. The atmosphere between Richard and Ash was peaceful and calm while some wild nocturnal Pokémon from surrounding forests flew and walked around the area and many of them were looking at Ash with happiness beaming in their eyes.

Richard smiled at this as his son's happy and pure hearted aura not only brought life to wherever he went but it attracted Pokémon to him like Combee to Honey. He kept answering Ash's questions of which Pokémon was which and the young boy took in the information like a sponge. This was another thing that Richard and Delia had noticed that Ash was able to take in and process information much faster then any kid his age.

Soon enough the father, son duo came across a small three-story house that was a bit farther away from the normal string of houses as it was located much more nearer to the forest. The house was a bit larger then normal and had a nice garage beside it while a huge backyard behind. The house was made of quality lime stone and bricks giving it a very unique color scheme of gray, black and mahogany. There were about 5 windows you could see right in front of the house, two on the first floor and light was shining through them, two on the second floor and one on the third floor. There was an amazing flower path leading to the stairwell and a stone fountain, shaped as a Lumineon as it shot water out of its mouth.

They came to the stairwell and Richard opened the door and said, "Honey! We're back!"

"Alright! Get ready!" came the soothing angelic voice from the kitchen.

Richard got the message and turned to Ash who had taken his shoes off and slipped on his slippers. He was about to run to his mom and show him the cool necklace his dad always wore but now gave it to him but Richard stopped him. "Ash do you mind sitting on the couch in the living room? Me and your mom will be right there."

Ash was confused at the request but nonetheless he nodded with a big happy smile. "Okay dad!" He ran off and went straight to the living room and plopped down on the leather couch while staring and playing with his new necklace.

Richard smiled and went to the kitchen where he greeted Delia with a small kiss. "Ready?"

"Everything is ready. You get the presents while I get the cake." Replied the beautiful auburn-haired woman who had a purple knee-length skirt on and a yellow blouse covered with a pink top. Her auburn colored eyes showed gleam and happiness as she was excited to celebrate her little boy's third birthday.

Richard had nodded and went off to do just that while Delia lit up the cake with 4 candles. In a few minutes, he and his wife walked towards the living room. Ash, who had been waiting patiently on the sofa beamed up before his eyes widened in surprise as he saw his mom, without her apron, and his dad walking in with a big chocolate and vanilla cake with chocolate flakes as well as four wrapped up presents.

 _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ash, Happy birthday to you. May good luck go to you…And happiness too. Happy birthday dear Ash. Happy birthday to you."_ Sang Delia and Richard in a happy tone as they both laid the cake and the presents on the large glass table that was standing in-between the 3-piece sofa set.

Large amount of joy beamed in Ash as he looked at the cake which had a poke ball design along with 'Happy Birthday Ash', both written in frosting along with 4 candles on the cake.

"Come on dear, blow out the candles and make a wish." Said Delia in a sweet, loving tone.

Ash nodded and without thinking for a single second he instantly blew out the three candles in one breath as he already knew what he wished for. The two parents then clapped for their child before they both cut a small piece of the cake using the knife they brought from the kitchen and fed the pieces to Ash. He happily gulped them down and Delia's curiosity got the better of her.

"What did you wish for Ashy?"

Ash still not knowing the saying of not telling your wishes or they won't come true told them before Richard could say a word. "I wished we could stay happy and together like this forever!"

Delia and Richard both got heartwarming smiles on their faces at their son's innocence and purity. "We will." The two replied in unison

Delia then cleaned up some cake that was on Ash's face with a napkin before she and Richard moved the cake aside and brought the presents in front of him. "Here you go Ash, open up."

Ash eagerly nodded and ripped the wrapping of a medium-sized rectangular prism shaped present. His eyes widened when it was a big picture book of every single Pokémon seen to date.

"I know how much you love Pokémon so this way you can learn and see all about them." Said Richard with a smile.

Ash literally jumped up and enveloped both his parents in a hug saying "Thank you!" over and over again. After, he had calmed down, he proceeded to open his other presents. He received a big collection of toys of various toys of their home region's Pokémon, passes to see their upcoming Pokémon league battle which got another outburst of happiness and joy from Ash. Finally, he had gotten small golden colored compass which his mom had told him that if he ever got lost, then that would help him find his way home.

"Thank you so much mom and dad!" said Ash in sweet yet excited tone as his 4-year old mind was filled with joy.

"Anything for you my baby boy. Now put away the presents, its time to eat more of the cake." Replied Delia with a loving smile and Ash nodded as he put away his presents before Richard picked him up and put him down on his lap. He took the plate with a piece of the cake that Delia handed to her and began eating it with joy as he loved the sweet taste of it.

Richard and Delia smiled at him and to them, their small family was perfect. Before Delia could cut two more pieces of cake for herself and her love, the doorbell ring was heard.

"I'll get it." Said Delia as she got up and went to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw a middle-aged man with very short dark brown hair, a constant scowl on his face and he was wearing what seemed to be a very sophisticated and expensive orange colored suit and under it was a red tie and white dress shirt. She also saw a couple of other men in black suits behind the man.

She opened the door and smiled at the guests. "Yes? Can I help you gentlemen?"

Giovanni smirked at her as it seemed as if the woman didn't recognize him. "Yes, I was hoping to speak with Richard Satoshi Ketchum. I'm an old friend."

"Oh well…you see we're kind of busy at the moment…" Delia said with some hesitation not wanting to sound rude but she then heard Richard calling out to her.

"Who is it?!"

"Some men who want to talk to you!" she shouted back and then she heard him get up and walk over to her.

"Who are…" Richard said before he turned to look at the men at the door and his blood froze completely as rage filled his eyes upon seeing the orange suited man smirking at him. "GIOVANNI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Shouted Richard as he took a defensive stance in front of Delia prepared to protect her.

At first Delia was confused as to why her husband reacted so violently but then she remembered him telling her of his life as an Aura Guardian and how he had fought various criminal organizations including Team Rocket. He also had told her that the man in front of them was the boss of said organization and had committed countless atrocities and was the vilest human being…if he even could be called that, there was.

"Now. Now. What's with the hostile reaction. I simply came here to have a chat."

"I have nothing to talk to you about. Now, LEAVE BEFORE I REMOVE YOU!" said Richard in a fierce tone.

"Oh, I don't think so. I think you should hear what I have to say otherwise, it may end bad for your wife and…your son." Said Giovanni with a vicious smirk as he turned his head at the last statement and brought his gaze on a small figure poking his head from behind a wall.

"You dare touch them and I'll…" threatened Richard as he tried to form an aura sphere but was shocked that he couldn't bring fourth his aura.

"Ah…you see my scientists have come up with this amazing device," he motioned towards one of his agents holding a thick circular shaped black device with blue glowing lights around it. "that supress the aura within any living thing's body in a certain radius for a short while but I just need to say a few words and then I will be leaving."

Richard seeing his helpless situation grabbed one of the poke balls he had on his belt but soon found that he couldn't expand them to their full size to release his partners in battle.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this device makes all poke balls in the surrounding area unable to function." Giovanni smirked, seeing Richard's shocked and helpless expression. 'Of, course since Pokémon are so in tune with their aura, getting it cut off from them for even a short period of time will be fatal but he doesn't need to know that.'

Richard saw he had no choice but to comply with the vile monster's wishes since he couldn't access his aura or call for his Pokémon for help and while he had amazing hand-to-hand combat skills, the men in front of him had several fire arms strapped to their bodies. While he was sure he could evade them with his speed and win a fight, he knew he couldn't take the risk of his wife or son getting caught in the crossfire.

"Speak."

"Aren't you going to invite your guest in?" Richard didn't say anything and glared at the man. "Well I guess I'll just invite myself in then. Let's head to your living room so we can get comfortable."

Giovanni started walking towards the living room in his home at it was easy to find but Richard along with Delia walked in front of him and quickly made it towards Ash.

"Ash go, to your room." Said Richard.

"Why dad? Who are they?" asked Ash with child like innocence and curiosity, not sensing the tension in the air.

"Its alright, let the boy stay. This will only take a few moments." Said Giovanni with a smirk. "I insist."

Richard glared at the man but also saw the other team rocket agents' hands getting closer to one of their fire arms. He then picked up Ash and placed him Delia's arms while putting a protective arm the two of them. They then proceeded to sit down on the love seat sofa while Giovanni sat down on the 3-seat sofa and the other agents stood on either side of him.

Giovanni noticed the cake and various unwrapped presents around the glass table in front of him. "Hmm…so it's the little one's birthday eh?"

"Say what you came to say and get out!" said Richard in a fierce and angry tone.

"Eager are we. Alright then, I came here to offer you a proposal."

"Not interested." He immediately snapped.

"Oh, but you should listen first, then give your response. The proposal is quite good." Said Giovanni with a smirk on his face and Richard sensed his tone basically screaming at him that if he didn't listen then his family would be in danger. As such, Richard remained quiet and Giovanni continued. "Good. My proposal is simple. I would like you to work for me. If you do then I can guarantee not only your family's safety but you will be rich beyond belief. You would be able to live your life in luxury."

"I'm already living a peaceful life and I earn enough. I am not going to work for you." Said Richard as his anger rose at the man. He had an idea of why exactly Giovanni wanted to recruit him.

This whole time, Ash and Delia had remained quiet as she kept whispering soothing words to Ash as he was a bit scared of the orange suited man because of how angry he was making his dad and the evil smirk he had on his face.

"You should think over it carefully. Not only would you become rich and your family would be safe, but you would gain a lot of power. Power that a righteous man such as yourself can use to do good…or whatever deeds your heart desires. All I ask for in return is that you follow my orders without question when you work for me."

Richard's anger now snapped as he knew exactly what type of deeds the man in front of him did and what type of orders he would follow. There would be no way he would ever work under such a vile monster. "My answer is still the same! I will never work for you! You only want me for WEAPON! So, there is no way in hell I'm going to help you commit your atrocities or defeat fellow Aura Guardians and Psychic Practitioners!" In his anger, Richard let loose some pieces of information that he should never have said.

"Oh, is that so. Well now that I have your answer, I guess I should leave but I just have one more question." Richard just kept glaring at the man as an evil smirk came on Giovanni's face. "How do you know of WEAPON and its goal?"

Richard's eyes widened as he realized he just released some classified information that he had been told. "What else would you want me for other then to be a weapon for you to use?" Richard said trying to recover the situation.

"Oh, ho, oh. Don't think you're going to get away without answering the question. Now what do you know of WEAPON and its goal?" Giovanni asked again and now Richard was sweating as fear enveloped his heart, not for himself but for his family. He felt himself getting access to his aura but it was still far to weak for him to do anything.

Seeing no, way out of it, he decided to give the man his answer. "All I know is you're trying to find a way to defeat Aura guardians but I don't see why considering you have that device with you."

"Oh that. You see that is only a temporary solution but it cannot be put on a wide scale so it isn't of much use except for situations such as…this. But WEAPON is so much more, with it I will rid the world of the so-called Aura Guardians and Psychic Practitioners. I'm sure you have heard of this region's first Princess, known as Princess Pakura Goldstein. Her powers were legendary throughout the world although the legend has faded with time. But I found her corpse and managed to extract her DNA. With it I can create the ultimate WEAPON that will do my bidding. The money I have invested in it will be worth it when it will finally stop you from interfering with my grand plan."

Richard's eyes widened at that information of Team Rocket finding Pakura Goldstein's body whose location had remained a mystery to the whole world…well everyone who knew about her other then this regions' inhabitants. "And what is that?" asked Richard as that was the one thing that had eluded the Aura Guardians and Psychic Practitioners on what exactly was Team Rocket's goal. The amount of power and good leadership in the organizations as well as the fact they had a goal that was unknown to them was what truly made them fear Team Rocket.

"Why what any man wants. To rule the world. Team Rocket's goal is world domination in every aspect." Said Giovanni with an evil smirk. Richard would have scoffed at the ridiculous goal if not for the precarious situation he was in.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Richard, not sure of exactly why Giovanni would inform of his over ambitious goal and all the information he had given him.

"It's simple really…" said Giovanni as he took a Poké Ball from his pant's pocket and threw it into the air and out of it materialized a black-colored Pokémon that had had a wide spherical head, a spherical body and spherical arms with rounded protrusions that weren't attached to its body. Around its head were large pink eyes with some white wavy rims around them and yellow beak-like protrusions between each eye. Its body had white markings with a downward extension and a yellow dot in the middle (Bulbapedia). This was the Hoenn native Pokémon Claydol.

When Richard saw the Pokémon he immediately went on guard and got up from his seat and so did Delia while tightly holding onto Ash. "What are you doing?"

Giovanni smirked and quietly muttered **Psychic** to which the ground-psychic type's many eyes glowed blue and Richard, Delia and Ash found themselves unable to move a single muscle except for their mouths.

"Mom, dad. What's going on? I can't move." Said Ash in an small and frightened tone.

"LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" said Richard fiercely as he struggled to get out of the psychic hold but to no avail.

"Oh, I can't do that. You see you along with your family now know too much and thanks to you, I know that many of the Aura Guardians and Psychic Practitioners know of my secret project as well and I can't have that can I. I'm afraid drastic measures will have to be taken. Since I have no direct quarrel with you other then the fact that you have interfered in numerous of my operations before, I will make sure to make this as painless and harmless for you all." Said Giovanni in an evil tone.

Richard's eyes widened at the threat and he knew his family was in danger. "No please! We'll leave. We'll disappear but don't hurt my wife and son! If you want then kill me but leave them alone!"

"No Richard don't!" said Delia in a scared tone while Ash watched the scene with fear growing in him.

"If I let them go, who's to say they won't open their mouth again? Don't worry, this will all be over in an instant." Said Giovanni with an evil cold-hearted smile one which became engraved in Ash's mind.

The little boy then saw the man bring out a silver colored hand-gun which was a bit larger then normal and pointed it straight at Richard's head. He then his mother scream.

"RICHARD! NOOOO!" She tried to move but Claydol's psychic hold on her was too strong.

He could only watch in horror as two successive loud sounds ran throughout the area. For Ash time slowed down as he watched in slow motion as two bullets were fired from the man's gun, both heading in different directions. He could hear his heart beat pound once in his chest as the bullets continued to make their way towards their target.

As the milliseconds passed by and Ash continued to watch as his young mind was comprehending what was going on, he saw the two bullets drill themselves into both of his parent's foreheads. A small splash of blood from both of them splashed on Ash's face and his heart and soul was breaking at the sight. Although, he was a bit young to fully understand what he was seeing, the look of horror and fear on his parent's faces along with the cold-hearted, evil and malicious smile Giovanni had, became engraved in his very being.

From this view, he then saw the bullet that went in his dad's head come out the other side of his skull, splashing more blood on his face and body and the same thing happened to his mom but he couldn't see it since he was held by her.

It only took less then a second but within that second, Ash's life completely changed. As time seemed to flow at a normal pace again, he looked at his father and then up to his mother's eyes. What he saw caused an insurmountable amount of fear and terror to swell up within him. His parent's eyes were completely lifeless. There was absolutely nothing there. Nothing. They were empty…completely and utterly empty. He didn't see the love and warmth they always held whenever they looked at him nor the immense love for each other. They didn't hold any fear or horror that he had seen when the bullets had come towards them. Those eyes now held only a void.

And within that moment, his eyes became the same. Seeing this made his young and fragile heart and soul crack as the now eyes of the child held no emotions except for a void.

Claydol had now released the psychic hold he had on the small family of 3 and after a few moments of silence a sound was heard.

*THUD*

Ash had fallen out of his mother's hold and fell to the ground but he showed no signs of wincing or even feeling the smallest bit of pain. He had seen his dad fall face first on the ground and remain unmoving while his mom fell on her back and remained motionless much like her better half.

Ash couldn't even find the strength to get up as he crawled over to his mom as she was nearest.

"Mom." He said softly as he used his small hands and shook her. "Mom. Are you okay?" He shook her again yet nothing happened. "Mom are you sleepy? Please wake up." He said again with a broken tone as tears formed in his eyes but he felt himself not being able to feel anything as he gazed into his mother's lifeless eyes and look of horror that was etched on her face.

He then crawled over to his dad. "Dad. Dad, wake up. Mom is sleeping and she won't wake up." Said Ash in a small and broken tone while shaking his dad but he too remained unmoving but he couldn't see his face and couldn't find the strength in him to turn him over and look at him although a large part of him didn't want to in the first place as he had seen the look of fear on his face when the bullet was coming towards him. He had never seen fear on his dad's face and after seeing it once, he didn't want to see it again. "Dad? Dad please wake up."

Meanwhile, Giovanni had been watching the scene with a cruel smile on his face. He truly could not be classified as a human as he found joy and pleasure watching the young kid trying to wake his parents up after he had just taken their lives but of course his naïve little mind wouldn't know what death is. That is until today.

"Don't bother trying boy." Ash turned to look at the man with an emotionless look on his face and eyes that were empty as the void. "Your parents are gone forever! I killed them and sent them away from you forever. Now your alone but don't worry, Team Rocket will make great use out of you. A son of an Aura Guardian will be a valuable resource for us and the development of WEAPON." Said Giovanni with a cold-heart smile as Ash processed what he had just been told.

"Mom...dad…gone. You killed them…sent them away? Gone f-f-f-f-forever?" Ash stuttered out as his eyes widened in realization and numerous negative emotions filled him. Sadness, loneliness, anger and fury.

Giovanni then took a few steps forward. "You will now become a property of Team Rocket! You should be honored. You will play a role in our goal to conquer the world."

"Team Rocket." That name stirred something deep within Ash's very being. A feeling he never felt before. It was dark and uncontrollable and he couldn't resist it…rather he didn't resist it. That feeling kept growing as he felt a surge of power in him. His heart pounded in his chest and a light white aura surrounded his body. He felt hatred. Pure and utter hatred.

Giovanni saw this and his eyes widened in surprise before he got an evil smirk. "Well, well. Seems like you have your father's aura capabilities. Not surprising seeing how powerful he was but even he couldn't stand before me but what is shocking is that you are able to surpass my aura suppression machine. I will make you my WEAPON and you fill help make my dream be a reality." He then took a few steps forward to grab the kid and then teleport out of there.

As Giovanni's hand slowly got closer to Ash's body, the boy was in an inner turmoil. Every single cell in his body was radiating pure and utter hatred for this man. This was fueling his intense aura and giving him uncontrollable power. It kept growing and growing, causing his heart to beat harder and faster.

The moment, Giovanni's hand made contact on Ash's shoulder as he had attempted to grab him, Ash felt every single drop of evil in the man and that made him snap. The power that had been growing within him was released at once in a huge burst of energy.

The energy was released as a dome around him and expanded outwards to encompass everything within a 100-meter radius around him. It responded to his will destroying everything around him except his parent's bodies.

Giovanni's eyes had widened when that power was released and he would have been instantly killed had it not been for Claydol putting up **Protect** in the nick of time but the man was still blown away alongside the other two Team Rocket agents and heavily burnt on the right side of his face.

The huge dome of white energy then burst upward in a large pillar of light obliterating Ash's home and pretty much waking up everyone in the region as the brightness of the light and it lighting up the region in the night made it impossible to miss. The pillar of aura energy kept on being released for a while before dying down and soon all that remained as a circular shaped wooden floor where Ash and his parents were. Richard and Delia's bodies remained unharmed while Ash was standing up and panting but his once warm teal colored eyes now held a void. He just stood there as his eyes went around gazing around what once was his home but all he saw was a scorching earth.

The silence went on for a few seconds before it was broken by a loud sound.

Ash didn't move as his eyes landed on Giovanni who was standing up, clutching the right side of his face that was burnt and bleeding profusely but he had a sadistic, evil and cold smile on his face which also held large amounts of anger.

"For a piece of trash, you are quite powerful…even managing to injure me. But that power will become a threat to me in the future and I can't have that. You could have been useful to my scientists but this power is something even I can't control." His smile widened as he saw Ash falling on his knees as he had brought one of his hands to his chest before looking at them and seeing a lot of blood. "But now you will be with the trash you call mom and dad. I am very kind hearted aren't I." His evil and malicious laughter filled the area.

Ash heard everything Giovanni said but he couldn't move at all. After looking at his blood-stained hand he had looked down only to find that there was a decently sized hole in his chest right where his heart was. He had been shot straight in the heart by Giovanni's gun, the same gun that killed his parents now had taken his life as well. He heard the man's laughter as his vision started to get blurry and soon he faded into unconsciousness but not before hearing one last thing.

"Useless trash."

Giovanni looked at the boy as he dropped to the floor. Thinking he's dead, Giovanni then looked around at the scorched earth and smoke that was rising from it. Although things didn't go the way he wanted, he had gotten rid of an powerful Aura Guardian and his family so to him his plans for world domination were now more secure. He then turned to Claydol. " **Teleport!** "

Claydol's eyes glowed blue and soon a blue outline surrounded Giovanni and the two unconscious Team Rocket agents before they disappeared, not a trace of them left behind.

Only death and destruction everywhere with the bodies of the family of 3 laid in what used to be a nice and peaceful home.

* * *

 ** _Unknown amount of time later…._**

* * *

Darkness. That's all Ash could see.

"W-where am I?" he asked no-one in a groggily voice.

His question was only met with silence and for a while all he could do was repeat the same question which was met with the same answer as time flew by. Not sure how long he had been surrounded by darkness, he slowly began recalling how exactly he had come to this place.

At first, he got flashbacks of good memories of him spending time with his dad in the park on the day of his birthday. They had both watched the beauty of flowers and various Pokémon as they bathed in the moonlight under the cover of hundreds of stars hanging in the night sky. He was then given a family treasure known as the Balance Amulet that he had always seen his dad wore and now it was entrusted to him.

He then remembered walking back home with his dad and seeing various Pokémon. After, they had arrived, he had gone to the living room as requested by his dad only to be surprised a few minutes later when he and his mom came into the living room carrying a wonderful cake and various presents. Untold happiness and joy had filled his heart and he felt…no he knew he had the best parents in the world.

After, a short while of celebrating with them was when the doorbell had rung and that's when his life took a complete turn. He had seen the man in the orange suit talking with his dad and how his dad had gotten so angry that even Ash was scared a little. They had talked for a bit but he didn't understand what the conversation was about but eventually he had found himself unable to move.

It had scared him, especially the evil grin that the man in the orange suit had on his face. The next thing he knew, he had heard two large sounds before time had slowed down around him and he saw two small things heading towards his mom and dad. He had seen the faces of both his parents and the fear and horror that was etched on them and that had him so scared he wanted to curl up into a ball and breakdown.

But after he saw the two small things enter his mom and dad's head and a small amount of blood splash onto his face, he and his mom and dad had just fallen onto the floor. Ash had crawled over to his mother but she wouldn't wake up and the fear and horror filled look that was etched on her face was still there and seeing, that made his heart stop beating and his blood to turn cold far beyond absolute zero temperature. In an effort to try and get his mom to wake up, he had gone to his dad only to find that he wouldn't wake up either.

That was when he heard the cold-hearted and vile voice of the man that said that he had taken his parents from him.

Remembering this and the pure and utter hatred that now burned in his heart for the name 'Team Rocket' made him want to cry. Made him want someone, anyone to hold him and tell him that this was all a nightmare and he would soon wake up and find himself in his home with his mom and dad to hug him and greet him good morning.

But that was not the case as again all he could see was darkness. This went on for quite a while before the darkness had begun to fade and a white light slowly began to fill his vision. His other senses then began working as he could smell some sort of strange plastic odor and some small voice he could hear in the distance.

He felt some pain in his chest as he tried to move a bit so he had decided to stay still. As the white light encompassed his whole vision, his eyes slowly fluttered open and blurriness greeted him for a few seconds. After, a little while, the blurriness started to go away as he saw some white light and felt a strange mask covering his mouth and nose.

He slowly managed to tilt his head upwards a bit and saw a couple strange people in white lab coats with bluish green masks on their faces. He then saw that he was laying on a soft white bed, wearing a bluish-green hospital gown.

One of the two people in the room noticed the little boy was now awake. "Doctor he's awake!" said the person in a deep male voice as he wore a nurse outfit.

The other person in the room who had been looking at a computer showing various reports of the scans they did on the boy suddenly got up and looked at Ash. The person's eyes widened and before they quickly walked over so that they were standing beside the bed. "Go inform the police and the professors."

Ash heard the feminine voice as the person took down the face mask she had and he saw it was a middle-aged woman with brown hair and eyes, with a standard white coat with a name tag that read Helena. He just ignored her and stayed silent as he looked around the room still while his mind still processed everything that has happened.

"Hey its okay. You're in the hospital." She said in a comforting voice as she could only imagine what the kid as went through after being told of everything that happened to him and the bloodied form they had first brought him in. "You have been asleep for a few days. Do you want anything?"

Ash looked at her briefly and very lightly shook his head which she almost missed. The doctor had flinched when she saw his eyes as they were cold and empty as a void. No child should have those eyes but alas this kid's life changed in an instant and she couldn't even fathom the trauma he must have suffered through.

There was a small knock on the door and Helena went to get it as she silently hoped Ash would be okay. When she opened it up, she saw a police officer who was also her husband John who had blonde hair and brown eyes, Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto who was in his early 60's and had black eyes and gray hair, and Professor Phlox DeLaurentis of their very own PAL region and she had reddish-brown hair and gray eyes and was in her early 20's.

"He's awake but please take care in what you say. The boy is suffering from trauma with everything's that happened and is still weak." The professors and her husband nodded as they went into the room.

Ash saw the new figures entering the room and couldn't help but be a little curious as to who they were. He was still hoping everything he saw and remembered was just a bad dream but he was a smart kid and considering the fact that he was in a hospital and his chest was bandaged up, he knew that everything that happened was probably real.

The two professors stood on one side of Ash's bed while Helena and her husband John on the other side, all sporting kind and friendly smiles hoping not to intimidate the kid.

"Hey there. My name is Phlox. What's yours?" asked PAL's regional and the world's youngest professor.

Ash looked at her with the same cold and void filled eyes before and didn't say anything for a few moments. "W-w-where is m-my m-mom a-and d-d-dad?" asked Ash in a hoarse voice.

The people in the room went wide-eyed and didn't respond. How could they respond? Just tell the 4-year-old kid that his parents were dead and would never come back. That he was an orphan now.

Seeing these types of reactions from the 4 people around his bed, Ash with his above average mind deduced that everything that happened was not a terrible nightmare. It was reality and that cold-hearted truth brought tears to Ash's eyes. "T-t-their g-g-g-g-gone? F-f-forever?" Ash asked and stated.

When the occupants in the room heard this, they didn't know what to say. They were surprised to see that Ash new what had happened to his parents. Which 4-year old kid understood the concept of death. And for Ash having to learn it at his age in such a traumatic way, it was impossible to imagine what he must be feeling.

Doctor Helena was about to go and hug the poor kid yet before she could do so, she saw the tears in his eyes completely disappearing and a cold look be plastered on his face and his eyes devoid of any and all emotion. That type of look did not belong on any kid and because of this she nor anyone else knew what to do or say.

It was Professor Oak that took a seat beside him and smiled gently yet sadly at him. "Y-yes. T-they are…gone." Ash's eyes were still devoid of any emotions but a few stray tears fell down his face which Professor Oak wiped away. "I know you probably don't know me, but I am…was a good friend of your father and mother and they made me your godfather. So, you can come live with me which is in the Kanto Region if you're okay with that."

Ash didn't reply with a single word not that anything would have been expected with that the boy just went through.

It was after a few minutes that the police officer John decided to step in. "Hello Ash. My name is John." Ash simply looked at him with his cold and void filled eyes making the man internally flinch. "I know this may be a bit hard, but can…can you tell us what you remember? What happened?"

Ash looked at him while in his mind, the memories of the loud sound and seeing his mom and dad's faces filled with fear and horror before they had dropped to the ground, unmoving. After, he heard the man telling him, his parents were gone forever and he was the one who sent them away. After, that he heard two words and those words like before, resonated pure hatred in every cell in his body.

"Team Rocket." Ash quietly whispered but the others couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" asked John in a calm and comforting tone.

"Team Rocket." Ash said again in a quiet tone but this time it was loud enough for the 4-people standing around him to hear.

When the professors, police officer and doctor heard the two words that came out of the boy's mouth, their eyes widened in shock, anger and horror.

Helena then saw Ash's heart rise up to around 200 bpm, "You all have to leave now!" she stated fiercely and they immediately complied as the doctor got to work on trying to calm Ash's heart rate down by injecting some mild metoprolol into his blood and after a mild sedative so he could have some decent sleep. But unknown to her, decent sleep is something Ash wouldn't have for quite a long time.

* * *

 ** _Outside of Ash's hospital room…._**

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked a scared and nervous Professor Oak as he never had expected to meet his godson this way and seeing what the recent traumatic did to him, it honestly made him feel fear, not for himself but for Ash who he hoped one day maybe able to recover from this.

"I don't think so. The amount of trauma he suffered from whatever happened a few days ago will quite possible take years if not decades to get over especially considering his tender age. Do you really thing Team Rocket may have done this?" said Professor Phlox.

"We have had reports of them being more active as of late but we can't be too sure. If we can get more information from Ash then maybe, but if the kid knew about Team Rocket and…the amount of hatred I saw in his eyes when he said the organizations name…I could only assume it was they who killed his parents." Replied John.

"But that's not possible." Said Professor Oak in a disbelieving voice.

"Why not?" asked John and Phlox at once.

"I'm not sure if you two are aware of this but Ash's father…Richard was an Aura Guardian. But not just any guardian…he had the title of **Knight** **Sentinel** by Queen Ilene. He was extremely powerful but to be killed by Team Rocket in his own home by a bullet to the head…its just not possible with someone of his skill and power. Not unless…"

"Not unless what?" asked John as a small amount of fear filled his heart.

"Not unless, Team Rocket managed to find a way to combat Aura Guardian's incredible power. And if that's true…I fear that nothing maybe able to stop them."

Silence then enveloped the trio as PAL's professor and Altria City's head police officer digested the information Professor Oak just revealed. Soon they heard a beep and the sound of a door opening and glancing in that direction, they saw Doctor Helena walk out of Ash's room.

"How is he doc?" asked Phlox.

She sighed in response. "He's calm down now and I put him under a mild sedative. However…"

"What?" asked Professor Oak.

"He should not be alive." Stated Helena in a fierce tone.

Everyone was confused at this statement so John decided to ask the question that was raised in everyone's head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, that little boy survived something that no human being nor Pokémon should have. He took a direct shot to the heart and not just by a normal bullet but by one over twice its size. When I was doing surgery on him, I was shocked to see he was even alive as I had thought it may have just missed his heart for him to still have a pulse but when I opened up his chest, I saw…I saw something I just can't and still can't believe. Somehow his heart was still beating and I saw that the bullet was still lodged inside but surrounding all the damaged tissue…the heart was encased in…in i-ice."

"Ice?" the three asked at once with confused and dumbfounded expressions.

"Yes, ice. Somehow, had formed around his heart and from what I could see, formed the shape of any required tissue like veins, arteries and blocked the hole that led to the heart's chambers. And even though Ice is completely solid, this ice seemed to have elastic properties so it didn't hinder the heart when it pumped blood." She paused for a bit as she along with the others digested the information. "In my life as a doctor, I have never seen nor heard of anything like this. I do know that Aura Guardians and Psychic Practitioners tend to have great healing and regeneration factors but even they in all their power can't survived taking a direct shot to the heart."

"W-w-what does this mean for Ash?" asked a scared Professor Oak.

"I'm not sure. At the moment, his body seems to be recovering at a really fast rate and he should be discharged in around a month's time and you can take custody of him but you will have to take extra care of him as I'm not sure how his condition will affect him in the future. I will take as many tests as I can and help him to the best of my abilities but we can only hope he'll be fine. Also, Professor Oak," she looked at said man with seriousness and sadness in her eyes, "When you do take him to Kanto, please assign a therapist for him as he will need help to get over it. I should get back to monitoring him now. I will let you all know if there is a change in his condition."

"Can I visit him often?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yes, during visiting hours but at night you will have to leave." Replied the doctor before she went back into the room.

Silence enveloped the 3 as they stood their digesting all the information they just heard. Soon enough that silence was broken by the police officer, "I know this is not a good time but Professor Oak I will need you and Professor Phlox to come with me to Ash's home in Primordium Town where this happened and see if you two can find any clues on what exactly happened and after that, I will bring you…" he looked at Professor Oak, "To the police station and get a lawyer to have you sign any necessary legal documents to take full custody of the kid."

The two nodded at the man before following him out of the hospital and do the jobs that were just explained to them.

* * *

 ** _A month later…._**

* * *

Currently, Ash was standing alongside Professor Oak in front of his laboratory and new home while the man held a few bags with some of Ash's new clothes. It had been about a month give or take a few days, since Ash had first met the Professor in his hospital room and since that point a few things had happened.

First, Professor Oak and Phlox had investigated the site of where Ash's parents where found dead and the site of where the strange shining white pillar of power arose which was visible all throughout PAL. But the investigation had turned out empty as they everything except for a small circular area consisting of wood and stone where Ash and his dead parents were once laid. Everything else had been annihilated leaving no clues as to what exactly may have happened.

Phlox had suspected that maybe it was Ash's father Richard who had released that type of power in a last-ditch effort to try and save his family but Oak was really skeptical about that since he knew how strong Richard was but even he was not capable of generating the amount of raw aura that had been released that day. That only left the two options of it either being Team Rocket that had done it or the more unlikely source…Ash, since it couldn't have been Delia as she didn't posses the ability to use and manipulate aura.

Hitting a dead end, the two professors, the chief of police of Altria City had returned back to the hospital to hopefully get some answers from Ash but sadly the young kid didn't say anything. The only time he even showed a hint of showing any emotion was when he saw some Chansey walk into his room causing his eyes to light up for a millisecond. The Chansey had come along with Nurse Joy who looked after him during the day when Doctor Helena had to deal with other patients.

Throughout, the next 3 weeks, Ash's condition had improved however, he did find he had some pain when he exerted himself too much so he was often told to relax and take it easy. Time had gone by slowly for him as he recovered as his young mind was slowly coming to terms with everything that happened. He was usually found either gazing out the window or staring at the Balance Amulet his dad gave him. When he was asked if he wanted to attend his parent's funeral for a chance to say goodbye, Ash had shaken his head. Maybe it was fear of losing his memories of his parents if he said goodbye or something else, Ash couldn't bring it in himself to let go which was perfectly understandable.

As such, Professor Oak, some of Richard and Delia's friends and family had attended the funeral after they were informed of what happened. After, the funeral, a very shocked Doctor Helena had given permission for Ash to be discharged as he was in perfect physical condition for a 4-year old boy except for the mild chest pains he got from over exertion but she couldn't explain it and thought it was due to his unique condition. Of course, she had make sure to keep his condition quiet and to any nurses and doctors working with her that knew, had to sign a non-disclosure form as she could only imagine what poor Ash would go through if the world found out about him surviving a big bullet to the heart.

A week later, Professor Oak had packed all the new clothes he had bought for Ash and taken all of his luggage while booking first class seat tickets to Vermillion City. Ash had worn a new set of clothes consisting of a turquoise colored t-shirt, plain black jeans and white sneakers.

The flight had been awkward for the professor to say the least as he had tried to make a conversation with Ash but like all his attempts at the hospital Ash had given him the silent treatment.

The normal things that a kid would be amazed with like gazing out the plane window and seeing the world or the small toys the air host and hostesses gave were all boring to him now. Nothing at all…well almost nothing, seemed to spark even the slightest amount of interest in him. He had become very…cold.

The rest of the journey to Ash's new home could be described in much of the same way except for one fact that Professor Oak noticed. Whenever he saw any Pokémon, a faint spark of excitement, love and warmth had come into his eyes but they had only lasted for less then a millisecond. This had brought a thought to the senior man's mind as he thought that the best way to help Ash recover was to show him all the wonders of Pokémon and the amazing creatures that they are.

But still that very cold and distant look in his eyes unnerved the professor mainly because he was scared that Ash may always stay this was and never recover. He only hoped that his heart warmed to Pokémon as right now, he hated being around people if the flinching whenever someone approached him or even made the slightest gesture to touch him was any indication.

After, their relatively quiet journey and stroll through Pallet Town the two had now been standing in front of a large building that stood atop a hill. The building had several clear windows and was about 3 stories high, a mahogany colored roof and a gray structure behind the building with a yellow colored windmill attached to it.

"Here we are Ash. My lab and home and now your home in Kanto." Said the Professor in an loud and happy voice hoping to make it a warm welcome to his godson.

Ash just looked around in silence and some curiosity not bothering to respond to the elderly male. This made said elderly man sighed and open the door leading into the laboratory. Ash went inside followed by Professor Oak as he carried the young kid's luggage.

"Come on. I'll show you your room."

The professor led Ash through a small hallway and at the end was a large room with a queen-sized bed next to the window, both of which were located on the right side of the room. On the left side was a nice table with a very futuristic and advanced looking pc and monitor. At the end of the room was a large closet to hold clothes.

"This is will be your room from now on. I know it's a little bland but if you want to buy anything to make it look cooler just let me know."

Ash didn't reply as he just kept looking around the room with a mild sense of boredom and sadness as this roomed looked so different from his last one in his own home.

Home.

That word now seemed so foreign to him. He didn't think of this place as a home but rather a place where he will be taking residence for who knows how long.

Professor Oak sighed before he began unpacking Ash's clothes and putting them into the closet while Ash gazed out the window which held a great view of the laboratory's back yard which was also known as Oak's Corral which was a natural environment for Pokémon development.

Around an hour later, Professor Oak was finally done with unpacking Ash's clothing. "Let's go outside Ash. There are a few people I would like to introduce you too and maybe you could have fun with the Pokémon."

Ash's eyes briefly lit up at the end but his face still held the cold and distant look. He followed the elderly male through some hallways and into a large spacious living room which had 3-piece sofa set surrounding a mahogany wooden table. A few large bookcases were placed at several areas in the room and along with a few round mahogany wooden tables that held some of Oak's family pictures. At the end of the hallway there was a glass door that led to Oak's Corral and that's where Ash went following the owner of this huge laboratory.

When he stepped outside he couldn't help be amazed at the beautiful scene and the hundreds of numerous Pokémon he could see everyone. Some flying in the sky while others running on the ground. Some swimming in a large lake while others hopping through trees of a dense forest. The spark in his eyes this time lasted for about a few seconds before it died back down and the professor had noticed this causing him to smile.

Ash then noticed around 30 metres away was a boy around his age with brown hair, black eyes, wearing a light blue t-shirt, black shorts and red and white sneakers. He was standing on a stool alongside a young man in his early twenties with black hair and black eyes, wearing a white lab coat. The man was petting what appeared to be a large bipedal draconic like Pokémon with light orange skin. It had a round snout with small nostrils, large and almost innocent looking grayish-green eyes. There was a small horn on top of his head with a pair of thin, long antenna's coming out from either side. It had a cream-colored, striated belly that extended from its neck all the way to underneath its long and thick tail. Furthermore, this Pokémon had thick arms and thick rounded legs, all having 3 claws each (Bulbapedia).

The young boy had noticed the elderly man and some new kid standing beside him so he quickly got off his stool and ran towards the elderly male before giving him a hug. "GRAMPS!"

"Gary my-boy. How have you been? Not giving anyone too much trouble I hope." Said Professor Oak as he returned the hug and then set the boy back on the ground.

"Nope! I was just feeding your Dragonite! Its so cool!" exclaimed Gary with starry eyes. He then turned towards Ash. "Who is he?"

"Oh Gary, his name is Ash and he will be living with us from now on. I guess you have a brother now."

"Cool. I'm Gary! Nice to meet you!" said the brown-haired boy as he held out his hand but Ash didn't respond. He just ignored him and walked towards the Dragonite.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" exclaimed Gary as he was about to run towards Ash but Professor Oak put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't Gary. Ash just went through something terrible so it will take time before he can or will talk to anyone."

Gary didn't understand what his gramps was talking about but quietly grumbled, "Alright."

Meanwhile, Ash had walked towards the Dragonite and was now staring at him dead in the eyes and the dragon-flying type returned the stare. The scientist who was originally petting the dragon Pokémon now looked at the two in slight nervousness as they engaged in their staring contest.

Everyone watched in silence as the staring went on for a few minutes before Dragonite got a bright smile on his face and started nuzzling against Ash's cheek, succumbing to the pure yet sad and empty aura he radiated. This had brought a very brief smile on his face at Dragonite's attempt to cheer him up as the Pokémon had read his aura and was drawn to it.

"Very interesting. Usually Dragonite never acts that friendly towards strangers." Muttered Professor Oak as he was surprised by how easily Ash seemed to have made friends with his most powerful Pokémon from back when he was a trainer. "He seems to have a natural talent for getting along with Pokémon. He may make an amazing trainer one day."

Meanwhile, Ash kept on petting Dragonite as they both rubbed their cheeks against each other. Soon the child and Pokémon stopped and Ash gazed onto the beautiful scene of Oak's Corral and was astounded by the beauty of the scene. Pokémon were the one thing that had a place in his heart…or what's left of it and for now, he was content with that.

* * *

 ** _11 months later…._**

* * *

Time.

It was a weird concept when it came to Ash as after the tragedy he went through, it seemed like both a good and bad thing. At times, usually when he was with Pokémon it seemed to flow right by him and at other times, when he remembered his family, 1 second felt like an eternity. And with a year passing by, since the exact day of the death of his parents, he had come to a secluded part in the forest surrounding Pallet Town where a 1000-year-old tree stood in the middle of a clearing quite the distance away from society.

He was sitting on a fairly large branch with one leg dangling to the side while numerous Pokémon surrounded him as he remembered everything that happened during the past year.

During the first few months of his arrival in Pallet Town as Professor Oak's grandson he noticed much of the town's folk had given him a lot of respectful glances but Ash knew it was mainly due to Professor Oak's reputation but he saw the Gary always soaked up the attention as much as he could. He had gone to his therapist named Leonze despite it annoying him but he showed absolutely no progress of healing which surprised the therapist however, like Professor Oak, Leonze had noticed Ash's attitude around Pokémon and he knew being around them was probably the only way he would or at least get close to recovering. After, Professor Oak had learned of this Ash's therapist lessons had stopped and he had spent more time around the lab, more specifically around the Corral.

Professor Oak had tried to give him as much attention as he could, even taking time away from a lot of his important research to try and bond with him but Ash still remained as cold as ever. This did not go unnoticed by Gary as a lot of jealousy had grew within him with how much attention the new kid and his now supposed brother had gotten from his gramps while he got very little. Since Gary was always the center of attention before Ash came along, it had affected him more then it should especially with how cold Ash had acted towards Professor Oak, ignoring all the elderly man's attempt to talk to him.

Because of this Gary had become meaner and even started bullying Ash a little in private when no one was around but he had always received a cold and empty stare from Ash which always freaked the brown-haired kid out.

Ash always spent as much time away from people as he could and more time with Pokémon and alone deep in thought. Even in breakfast, lunch and dinner he would always take his food to eat in his room or outside in the Corral, ignoring Professor Oak's attempts for him to do otherwise.

Eventually, after a few months had passed, Ash began to get the desire to learn more about Pokémon and as such he had requested to Professor Oak in the fewest amount of words possible to teach him about Pokémon. The professor had been very delighted too and Gary had heard this and requested the same to which the elderly man agreed. He had begun teaching the two the very basics with some picture books and while Gary learned like a normal person, Professor Oak found that Ash was able to learn, and process information around 5-10 times faster then any kid his age and even better then most adults. As such the kid had soaked in a lot of information and had advanced to the more complicated books on various Pokémon.

This had only served to increase Gary's jealousy seeing how much faster Ash was learning compared to him and how astounded his gramps had been. That should have been him, not this nobody kid that showed up out of nowhere.

While Gary's growing jealousy and anger towards Ash went unnoticed by the Professor and Ash…though maybe he noticed and just ignored the kid, began learning very complicated topics on Pokémon physiology and characteristics.

But there was a limit to how much he could learn in a given period of time and as such, by now he had the knowledge of all the different species of Pokémon the exist by this point and some of their key characteristics.

Thinking back to him learning so much, brought up a conversation with Professor Oak that drastically changed his way of thinking. If this was a good or bad thing remains to be seen.

* * *

 ** _Flashback while remembering past events…._**

* * *

Ash had just finished a rather large book that held images of all the known Pokémon to date, excluding legendries and included basic information on their average physical appearance and descriptions that were usually entered into the poke dex. He was walking towards Professor Oak who was sitting by the large lake in his corral, observing some Magikarp swimming around the lake and sometimes trying to swim up a waterfall.

Ash had stood behind the man and tapped his shoulder causing the elderly man to jump out of his skin with a very unmanly shriek. When he saw who it was, he calmed down as this had become a rather occurrence since for some reason, Ash didn't seem to have a presence. He could be standing right in front of him yet it would feel as if nothing was there.

"Yes, Ash what is it?" he asked in a calm tone.

"I'm finished." Ash said while holding out the rather large book. "I would like another please."

"Already?" the elderly man said in a surprised tone since the boy managed to finish reading the book much faster then he or anyone else could. "I shouldn't be surprised." Professor Oak then decided now was a time as good as any to maybe have a decent conversation with the boy and ask him something that's been on his mind for the past few weeks. "Sit with me Ash." The professor then sat down on the grass and observed the Magikarp.

Ash stared at the back of the man's head for a few moments before complying with his request and sat beside him around a foot away. "Tell me Ash my-boy, why do you want to learn about Pokémon so much?" Professor Oak looked towards Ash and saw his confused expression. "Do you have a reason for wanting to learn?"

"Reason?" thought Ash. He understood what the professor was asking and now that he thought about it, there wasn't really a reason why he wanted to learn about them. He liked spending time with them and seeing as how he did he just felt like he should get to know them. "No reason, I just want to."

"You know, I always wanted to learn everything I could about Pokémon because they always fascinated me as amazing creatures. Some other people may want to learn about them so that the knowledge will give them power. But I want not only to know everything about them but to let the world know of everything I learn and just of how amazing they truly are. Its one of the reasons I gave up being a trainer to become a professor."

Ash understood what the professor was saying but one sentence stood out to him more then the others. "Knowledge will give them power?" This sentence confused him quite a bit.

"Oh there is saying, 'Knowledge is power' and that is very true but sadly people these days abuse knowledge so much. If only they used the power knowledge gives them for good, this world would be a better place both for people and Pokémon." Professor Oak preached as he quite liked ethical conversations much like he loved creating poetry.

"Power…can make the world a better place?" asked Ash.

"Power can do a lot of things. Some people are selfish and use whatever power they have to fulfill their own desires or hurt/control others. However, some people are also good and use it to help others. And there are some who just want it to protect the people close to them. Of course, there are different types of power such as knowledge, wealth, physical strength, mental or emotional strength, or even magical like Aura users. It can take many different forms but what matters most is how it is used."

'Power…you can use it to protect people close to you. Power can be magical…like Aura users…like dad. B-but dad…he wasn't strong enough…wasn't strong enough to protect mom and me. I-I don't want to be like that. I want to protect. I need to protect and for that…I need power.' Ash thought as one goal entered his mind now. He wanted power, not for himself but because he didn't want to be weak or have anyone close to him, but if he ever got someone like that, he would want to protect them forever. He wasn't angry at his dad nor did he resent him but he felt as if he didn't have enough power to protect the people he loved and he didn't want to be like that.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts when Professor Oak continued his ethical rambling but Ash's mind stayed on one topic and one topic alone.

Power.

* * *

 ** _Flashback end! Back to present time…._**

* * *

After, that conversation, Ash began researching in his own private time which he had a lot of, different ways of getting stronger. The first thing he searched was about becoming an Aura Guardian but alas there wasn't much information online nor in Professor Oak's books or research notes on how to help people train to manipulate aura.

As such he read of different books on how to physically improve one's body, and with the information he found, Ash begun to do some light exercises whenever he could but nothing too intense for his age. It was simple running, push-ups and squats but he found that his chest hurt when he over exerted himself like it did at the hospital but it had gradually decreased little by little over time.

In addition to that, he also began researching more and more on Pokémon since he wanted to become the best trainer ever and to do that, he needed to figure out his own way to train Pokémon to reach their top physical condition. In addition, he also wanted to unravel the mysteries behind the amazing creatures as there were still so many things about them that remained unknown.

So, he had done exactly those things for a few months and about a month ago, Professor Oak told him and Gary that they can attend school if they wanted to and the grandson immediately agreed but Ash didn't. He didn't want to be around people and Professor Oak figured as much so he offered a chance for Ash to study under him while he researched and he would teach him as much as he could. Ash agreed to his with his cold, empty stare and a small nod and the reason Professor Oak never made this offer to his grandson is because, Gary didn't suffer through the tragedy that Ash did and he wanted him to enjoy his childhood and not indulge in just plain research like Ash seemed to be doing.

Around a 3-weeks ago is when school had started and it was only a week before that Gary had found out what his gramps had offered Ash of teaching under him and needless to say his jealousy of him rose to tremendous heights. When he had asked his gramps of why he didn't offer him, he had explained that Ash didn't like to be around people and he needed someway to learn plus he thought it would be good for Gary to hang out with friends and actually have fun at school.

Despite this explanation, Gary was still jealous and started bullying Ash more and more. He had made friends at school thanks to him being Professor Oak's relative and had brought them to bully Ash as well. But their attempts to rile him were always met with the same cold and empty stare that made Gary and his friends to pee their pants and run for their lives. Whenever, they tried to physically harm him, Ash would always move out of the way causing them to fall down. They never managed to catch him as he was in better physical condition and his mind was far more matured then any almost 5-year old should be.

Other then that, Ash would just spend time around all the different types of Pokémon in the Corral or come the 1000-year old tree he had discovered by accident when he was wandering the forest.

Ash's mind then wandered to the time he spent with his family and as he closed his eyes, he saw his mom and dad smiling at him with happiness and love in their eyes. It brought tears to his eyes, knowing he would never see them again. It brought him boundless pain knowing they were gone and he was alone. His heart was sealed shut behind so many barriers that one would think it would be impossible to ever reach the once pure and kind child that had been there.

There is a saying, "It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." This quote may be true to a few people, but for Ash it will always be a false saying since he had experienced such a loss in a very tragic and traumatic way at the tender age of 4. And unknown to him, since he would only ever open his heart to a select 3 people, he would make sure he never let anything happen to them. Even the most powerful forces in the universe of would not be able to separate him and the 3 people he will love.

Back to reality, Ash now opened his eyes and saw that the sun was setting and that he had spent the entire day at the tree and should probably be getting back since he knew Professor Oak will worry, not that he cared, but he needed something to eat and if there is one thing that Ash loved besides being with Pokémon at the moment, it was to eat.

As such, he gracefully leaped off of the branch he had been sitting on and landed on the ground without making a sound. He then looked back and waved to a group of Pidgey, Rattata and Spearow that had been sitting beside him on the branch as well. He then began walking back towards Professor Oak's Corral with a heavy heart as this day held a lot of bad memories for the young boy.

* * *

 ** _3-years later…._**

* * *

A now handsome looking 8-year old, 4'4", Ash Ketchum was sitting on a rock near Professor Oak's Laboratory while he was petting a nice Treecko that he had found injured only a day ago and had brought back to heal. The Treecko looked a bit smaller then normal as it was about 1' 4", 4" inches smaller then the regular size of its species. One odd thing about this Treecko was that its reptilian skin was not green colored but rather a bright crimson red. However, what was even stranger is that Professor Oak had discovered when examining this Pokémon was its typing as well its ability.

It had attributes from not only the grass type but the steel type as well and it had the ability of Flash Fire. This was a huge discovery and for now he wanted to study it a lot but Ash protected Treecko from the somewhat deranged looking elderly man as he didn't want the little guy to become a lab rat and the center of attention for the whole world. Even though he knew that Professor Oak would be gentle and would not hurt the strange grass-steel type, he wouldn't turn him over.

In addition, the Treecko had become very fond of Ash and had immediately formed a strong bond with him just like a small electric Tiny Mouse Pokémon he befriended in the forest.

As he gently stroked the Treecko's smooth yet steel hard skin, he couldn't help but remember everything that happened for the past 3 years. His knowledge of Pokémon now nearly rivaled that of Professor Oak as he had learned almost everything from the man and furthered his own mind by reading the man's various reports on all topics Pokémon related. Furthermore, he went beyond that and expanded his knowledge on Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, etc., making him one of the smartest people on the planet as his knowledge far surpassed what any human would be capable of learning through years of study in even the most prestigious university.

The main cause of this would be his ability to process information being now 30-40 times higher then the normal human as it had grown over the last 3-years. Although, this ability does not have much practical uses, it did help Ash stuff an immense amount of knowledge in his brain. This managed to reward him with a junior researcher status from Professor Oak, which would give him some benefits when he would start his journey as a trainer in 6-years.

Of course, with one boy's success came with another's jealousy as Gary was now despising Ash and his bullying had increased a lot and he would often to try and get physical with him along with the 'friends' he made, but they never managed to touch him. Plus, with the cold and empty stare that he always gave them, it was enough to make them wet their pants on occasion.

Ignoring Gary's obvious jealousy that always seemed to go over Professor Oak's head, Ash had gotten into the habit of waking up early in the morning to watch the sunrise like he used to do with his mom and dad, before he did his physical training of running, push-ups, pull-ups, squats, stretches, and various other exercises. He would then go to the Professor Oak's 3-fighting type Pokémon, Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan where he had convinced them to teach him how to fight.

Machamp and Hitmonchan taught him how to punch hard and effectively which was their speciality while Hitmonlee taught him how to use his feet. He had hand-to-hand combat skills rivaling the best Karate users which was surprising for the Pokémon as now he could fight with them as long as they weren't using their full strength and only relying on their skills.

Furthermore, he found that his heart pained a lot less now and he was able to push himself much harder in his training then before which he was proud of as it made him get closer to his goal of gaining as much power as possible so that he would be able to protect those close to him should he ever gain someone like that. Professor Oak so far came close to being somewhat of a friend but the elderly male had stopped trying everything he could to help him 2 years ago since his research took the majority of time but Ash still considered him as someone he would want to protect.

He also noticed a faint spark of power he felt within him on occasion, usually when he was training and when Gary tried to bully him. It always felt like something powerful beyond reason was flowing through him yet he could not access it fully no matter how many times he tried to use it. Wanting to find out what it was, Ash had developed the habit of doing meditation but unknown to him, he was doing so much more.

That's pretty much how Ash had spent the last 3 years, studying, training, spending time with Pokémon, meditation, and gazing at sunrises and sunsets.

He was soon broken out of his thoughts of his daily life when a voice full of mock and sarcasm made itself known as it came closer to him. "Well, well. If it isn't the loner loser."

Ash continued gently stroking Treecko's skin while he stared at an 8-year old Gary with his cold and empty teal colored eyes. Gary was standing at about 4'2" and his brown hair was as messy and spiked as always, while he wore a purple shirt and loose blue jeans. By his left and right where a 4'1", blonde haired boy with green eyes, wearing a green shirt and black jeans, and a 4'3" black haired boy with black eyes, wearing a gray shirt and brown jeans respectively.

"What do you want Gare-bear?" said Ash in a cold tone but inside, he was amused at the shade of red Gary's face took from anger and it only deepened when his two friends chuckled.

"Oh, I'm just here to see what the loser Ashy-boy is doing. Being a loner like always?" said Gary in a mocking tone.

This served to increase the two-boy's chuckling for a second before they stopped and flinched as they were victims to Ash's fierce yet empty and cold eyes that seemed to always send shivers down their spine. They always seemed to convey the message that they were poking a sleeping dragon and the more they did it, the more annoyed the dragon would get until eventually it would wake up.

"I'm taking care of this injured Treecko that I found and keeping him away from your deranged grandfather at the moment who can't seem to keep his grubby hands to himself."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! NO ONE INSULTS GRAMPS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Besides who are you to say that. He is the smartest person in the world…not that you would know since you don't even go to school. Another reason why you're such a big loser!" said Gary in an angry tone which turned into a mocking one.

"And I'm a junior researcher while you're not. What does that make you? I guess you just found a place that's even lower then being a loser just for yourself."

"Ohhh…burrrnnnnnn." Said the blonde-haired kid as he couldn't believe how hard Gary got burnt.

"SHUT UP MIKE!" Gary roared furiously not having a comeback to Ash's statement. "At least everyone respects me!"

"And I don't use my grandfather's status and fame to get what I want since I can do everything myself while you would be nothing without him."

"Rrooaasstted." Said the black-haired kid. "You may want to apply some cold water to those burns."

"SHUT UP LEON!" Gary roared in anger as he turned to Ash with hatred in his eyes. His jealousy now had grown to the point of hating his supposed brother. "Well at least I wasn't dropped off at someone else's home because his parents didn't want a loser of a kid!"

That was when Gary had crossed the line. He didn't know what had happened to Ash but his jealousy and hate now had made him think the worst of the boy. Ash's eyes hardened with fury as he now stood up and looked at the brown-haired kid dead in the eyes. Treecko had jumped out of his arms and stood behind Ash's legs a bit scared at the aura Ash was now radiating.

Gary's common sense was now gone as anger still filled him and he went in to punch Ash in the face but the raven-haired boy caught the incoming fist with his hand and held the fist in a firm grip. Ash's eyes were shadowed with his bangs as he recalled the memories of his parents being killed right in front of him.

They did indeed leave him but not of their own choice but because of another man and despite Ash knowing that, he found some truth to Gary's words because of the last thing he heard from the man that took everything from him. Two words that had always been whispering in the back of his head making him doubt his very existence.

"Useless trash."

Those two words kept on repeating in his head as hatred filled his very being. His hand had begun tightening its grip and was hurting Gary as he was crying out in pain but Ash didn't hear him. He once again felt a surge of power like he did that night but nowhere nearly as powerful. That power kept building and building until it was released as a white dome of energy sending Gary, Mike and Leon flying back with their clothes ripped in many places.

Treecko and Ash remained unharmed but Ash soon ran off into the forest at full speed with a stray tear in his eye and Treecko had held on to his leg the entire time. He was in pain, not physical but immense emotional pain. The same one he had been trying to get over for the past 4 years without much success, especially with Gary re-opening past wounds, not that they had healed much anyways.

Ash ran and ran until he once again found himself back at the 1000-year old tree where he befriended numerous Pokémon and like the spend the majority of his time training his body and even watching mock battles between some forest Pokémon.

He now sat down at the base of humungous tree and brought his knees to his chest while his raven-hair bangs shadowed his eyes. Treecko watched his friend drown himself in sadness, guilt, anger, hatred, and numerous other emotions. He didn't want to seem him like this so the small Pokémon nudged his leg with his small arm.

"Treecko? Tree, Treecko?"

Ash didn't respond to Treecko trying to find out if he was okay and so the little strange grass-steel type just hugged Ash's leg hoping to convey the message that he was here for him.

Meanwhile, Ash just went through his traumatizing memories of his third birthday where he had lost everything but something dark in him had been born. Hatred for the man that took everything from him yet also self-loathing as he remembered those words that constantly rang in his head.

"Useless trash."

He wanted that man to make him pay for what he did but he knew that at the moment, he was powerless. He knew his father was far stronger then he was and if he wanted revenge on the man who took his family, he would need to grow stronger then his dad, gain power beyond imagination.

His journey into a well of dark thoughts was broken when Treecko nudged his leg forcefully and loudly shouted in order to gain his attention. Ash gazed at Treecko with his cold eyes but they held a vary small tinge and spark of warmth it always held for Pokémon. He saw the Wood Gecko Pokémon pointing towards a very small yellow-colored Pokémon that was laying down unconscious by a small brush around 30 metres away.

Ash instantly recognized who the Pokémon was and ran over to help since it seemed as if it was hurt. "Pichu are you okay?"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon didn't respond and Ash noticed that along with bruises, the electric type also had a small tint of purple over its nose along with very heavy and ragged breathing which indicated that he was poisoned. Ash then turned to Treecko, "Treecko can you go find some Oran berries?" The Tree Gecko Pokémon nodded. "When you find them come back to the tree."

As Treecko ran away, Ash got up and began running through the forest to find a Pecha berry to cure Pichu of his poisoned condition. He ran towards a section of the forest where a small pond was located as Pecha berries grew in moist conditions so typically around a body of water or in areas where it rained a lot. He eventually came across a small pod with numerous lily's floating on it and lots of trees that were bearing Pecha berries that were ripe for the picking. Ash then easily climbed up on of the trees and grabbed one of the berries thanks to his athletic body and intense physical training.

He then took the berry and crushed it with one hand while opening Pichu's mouth with his other hand. He then squeezed on the crushed berry hard and let a small amount of pink liquid go into Pichu's mouth before throwing away the juiceless berry mush and watched Pichu closely. The effect of the berry was almost instantaneous as Pichu's poison was cured and his breathing eased up. He then ran back towards the millennial old tree and during the journey back, Pichu's eyes had slightly opened and was relieved to see the familiar face of his first human friend Ash.

When Ash arrived back, he saw Treecko was already their waiting for him with around a dozen Oran berries laid out beside him. "Thank you Treecko."

"Tree, Treecko ko." Treecko happily responded with one of his arms in a salute.

The raven-haired boy then sat beside the grass type and grabbed a few Oran berries before looking at Pichu who was looking back with tired eyes. "Do you think you can eat this Pichu?" asked Ash in a gentle voice.

"Pi Pichu." He responded and with Ash's help managed to nibble away at 2 Oran berries and the effect of them were instantaneous just like the Pecha berries as Pichu felt his energy returning to him. He hopped off of Ash's arms and instantly jumped on his shoulder which was his favourite place to stay whenever he was with his human friend. Treecko not wanting to be left out, jumped on his other shoulder.

"Pichu, how did you get hurt like this?" asked Ash after he petted Pichu for a few moments.

Pichu got a scared yet angry look on his face. "Pichu, pi pi Pichu chu. Pi Pichu, pi pi chu Pichu pi."

Ash managed to understand what Pichu was saying thanks to their close bond and he always had this talent of understanding what a Pokémon was feeling and trying to say. Pichu had just told him that there was some human chasing two special Pokémon that were flying away and Pichu tried to stop the human alongside various forest Pokémon but they all ended up being easily defeated.

Pichu then pointed North of the old tree saying that's where he saw the two Pokémon who were being chased and the bad human were headed. Ash nodded his head and began to go full speed towards that direction, unconsciously channeling aura into his legs, making him go much faster then usual as he was running around 30 miles per hour.

Pichu and Treecko had to hold on tight as to not fall off of Ash's shoulder while Ash looked around and saw many broken branches and even some fallen trees that lay in the forest alongside some injured Pokémon. He wanted to help them but his priority was the two Pokémon that were being chased but he knew that if he managed to rescue them, he would come back to help all of the injured.

After, around 10 minutes of running Ash had reached the edge of the forest but instead of continuously running, he had sensed someone was up ahead and so laid on his belly on the ground and looked through a hole in a rather large bush.

He saw that there was a very large truck standing a few metres away from a large cliff that led to a river around 50 metres below. The truck was facing away from him, giving him full view of 2 cages with an electric panel, within the truck holding two very hurt and bruised up Pokémon that were bird-dragon like with aerodynamic bodies. In one of the cages was a Pokémon whose lower half was black in color with jet like wings and fin like feet. It had the yang symbol on its chest. The upper half of its body was white and it had black and white arms that could be tucked into its body. It had triangular ears and a white face with a black oval in the middle with a red triangular marking in the oval (Bulbapedia). This was the legendary Eon Pokémon Latios, although a very unique one.

In the other cage was a Pokémon very much like Latios. The lower half of its body was white and had jet like wings and fin like feet. It had the yin symbol on its chest and the upper half of its body was black. It had white and black arms that could be tucked into its body, triangular ears and a black face with a white oval in the middle with a blue triangular marking in the oval (Bulbapedia). This was the legendary Eon Pokémon Latias, but it was unique from the few members of its species.

In front of the two cages was a large muscular man, around 6' 4" tall, who was wearing army pants, brown boots, a black shirt and a red vest on top of that which carried 3 strange looking black Poké Ball. The man had a mask over his face which was yellow in color and had two black ovals with red diagonal slits going through them, allowing him to see through the mask. The mask covered his whole face except his nose and mouth but it also had two openings at the top and bottom to allow his brown-haired Mohawk and goatee to stand out.

"You two legendries will fetch an amazing price. I may just double the money from the buyer for you two." Said the man while chuckling evilly. "Now I need to get something to eat and then it will be time to sell you two." He then left the back of the truck and went to the driver's seat to get some ready-made food to eat.

Ash growled in anger and hatred as this type of a man, if he could be even called that were despicable. Catching Pokémon, not caring for their health and then selling them off to the highest bidder just to make money was inhuman. Ash wanted to do nothing more then run over there and beat the man to an inch of his life but he knew he wasn't strong enough so he needed to come up with a plan to get the two Pokémon free. He thought for a few minutes before turning towards an angry looking Pichu and Treecko.

"Pichu, I need you to listen carefully." Pichu turned towards Ash and gave him his undivided attention. "Go into the forest as quickly as you can and round up any electric type Pokémon you can find. Then you all fire an electric attack in the air. Hopefully that will attract the hunter, thinking its some powerful electric type Pokémon. Once you fire that attack a few times, I want you all to scatter away. Make sure he catches no one and you come back here." Pichu nodded and went off to do as Ash said.

The raven-haired boy then turned towards Treecko. "Treecko, when Pichu manages to distract the hunter, were going to have to work fast and get the two out of their cages. You use **Cut** while Ill try looking around to see if there is a way to open them. Hopefully they can fly away but if they can't then we're going to have to drag them out of here as fast as we can."

Treecko nodded and then waited patiently beside Ash. They didn't have to wait long as in around 10 minutes, they saw a huge bolt of lightning surrounded by a series of small bolts be fired into the sky. They saw the Pokémon hunter then step out of the car and look at the huge attack and managed to hear what he was saying.

"That is some attack. Must be a very powerful electric type Pokémon and it could make a great addition to my team or I'll just sell it and make some money." He said as he sped off towards the attack with a black Poké Ball in hand while also forgetting about looking after Latios and Latias in his greed.

Ash and Treecko when they saw he disappeared into the forest before they jumped out of the bush they were hiding in and ran towards the truck. They soon jumped into it and stood beside the cages where the Eon duo were moaning in pain as they had bruises all over their body along with numerous cuts.

Treecko then wasted no time and formed a small and thin 8" kunai out of pure white energy before swinging it in an arc at the cage Latios was in. The result was one they did not expect as a huge amount of electricity was then released from the cages, not only shocking Treecko but Latios and Latias as well.

This shock managed to wake the two Pokémon up as they looked at Ash and Treecko in fear and anger.

Ash managed to recover from his shock and spoke in a gentle and comforting voice. "We're really sorry about that but we're trying to get you out of here. Don't worry you can trust us."

Latios snarled in anger while Latias scooted back as far as she could go in the cage as they did not trust any human. It was when Treecko spoke up for Ash saying he's a nice human and he's trying to help them did they show a small change. Although they showed the same wariness, a small spark of trust was there not only because of what Treecko said but because of the strange and comforting aura that Ash was radiating.

Ash then began looking around to trying to figure out a way to maybe help the Pokémon. He saw that the cages had two large wires connecting them to a large black rectangular box which Ash guessed as a large battery that supplied the cages with power to shock the two Pokémon should they try to escape. He walked up to the box and began searching for a power switch to maybe turn the thing off and managed to easily find it.

Turning the power off, he saw that the cages were still locked and the electric panel with numbers on it that were right where the lock of the cage was, were still active making him think they had their own external power source. Since he knew there would be no way he could crack the code in time, the last option he had was to destroy the panels, hoping that would unlock the cages.

"Treecko use **Cut** but aim for the panels." Ordered Ash and the peculiar grass-steel type complied before once again summoning an 8" kunai of white light and swinging it twice, destroying both panels.

A small click was then heard as the two front doors of the large cages opened slightly.

* * *

 ** _At Professor Oak's Lab…._**

* * *

The Kanto Professor had just saw the large attack that happened deep within the forest and he became worried. From having treated Gary and his friends after they came in with bruises and cuts while their clothes were ripped he learned of what happened and needless to say Professor Oak became very angry. Not at Ash but rather at Gary for what he said about Ash's parents even though the brown-haired kid didn't know anything. Knowing that Ash and numerous Pokémon could be in danger as his power is uncontrollable especially if he was responsible for that huge burst of power that happened in PAL 5-years ago.

As such, he and numerous other scientist had begun searching for Ash after they informed the few Officer Jenny's that worked in their home town, but they were mainly wandering aimlessly until they saw the huge electric attack and ran towards it.

* * *

 ** _Back with Ash…._**

* * *

Ash wanted to rush in and get them out right away but he saw the distrust in the Eon duo's eyes so he approached carefully and slowly as he stepped inside Latios' cage.

"Its alright, I'm here to help." He got closer and closer as he extended his arm forward. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Latios continued gazing intently at the young human boy that was getting closer to him. The legendary did not show any sign of moving away and when Ash's hand finally reached Latios' snout and began caressing it gently and comfortingly. After a few moments, Latios nuzzled into the boy's touch, showing that he was putting his trust in him. Ash gave a small genuine smile that seemed to be only reserved for Pokémon for now.

"Do you think you two can fly out of here?" asked Ash while gazing at the Eon duo.

Latios and Latias looked at each other before giving a slight nod. Ash and Treecko got the message as they stepped out of the cage and fully opened their doors so that the two psychic-dragon types can fly out. They both then began hovering a few inches before they flew slowly out of the cage and truck but then struggled to stay in the air and fell.

Ash had seen this and moved at unbelievable speeds while unconsciously channeling aura throughout his body giving him a temporary increase in strength, speed and reflexes. He managed to catch Latios and set him on the ground before he dived to the side and managed to cushion Latias' fall with his body.

Ash groaned in pain causing Latias to immediately scoot off his body and Treecko to run towards him. The two Eon Pokémon looked at the raven-haired boy in mild surprise and a lot of respect as they had never expected him to not only help them escape when any other person would have tried to catch them but also put himself in harms away just to prevent them from falling to the ground.

"Guess you two aren't strong enough to fly out yet." Said Ash as he managed to get up while giving Treecko a reassuring smile after he saw the worried look on the odd Pokémon's face. "We're going have to drag them as far away as we can."

Treecko nodded as he helped Ash drag Latias a short distance away before running back to get Latios and dragging him straight to wear Latias was. They were being dragged right along the cliff and you could almost see the raging river below it. Ash and Treecko managed to drag the two Pokémon along the cliffside until they almost reached the entrance to the forest but that's when their luck ran out as an orange beam hit the ground in front of them, kicking up dust and smoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little kid taking my lottery winning Pokémon?" chuckled an evil sound voice from behind the smoke. "You know taking someone else's things isn't a very nice thing to do."

Ash, Treecko and the Eon duo froze at the sound and anger boiled in the raven-haired kid. "THEY AREN'T YOURS TO TAKE! They are living beings." The smoke soon cleared revealing the masked man along with a huge dinosaurian bipedal Pokémon. It had brown-greenish armor-like hide covering its entire body. There were several spikes of varying size protruding from the back of its head, neck and shoulders. Its chest, knees and back had a pair of triangular shaped holes and on its belly and back was a diamond-shaped patch of scales. Finally, its tail had a ring of spikes around the tip (Bulbapedia). This was the Armor Pokémon Tyranitar.

The man laughed out loud. "Oh please. Pokémon are nothing but mindless monsters and they should be treated as such but what would a little kid like you know."

"Pokémon aren't the monsters, people like you are." Ash growled as the man's evil smile was reminding him of the monster that took his family from him. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Oh!? What can a little kid like you do?!" said the man in a sarcastic and mocking tone.

Ash then began to sense a very familiar Pokémon in the forest surrounding them along with dozens of another Pokémon. He sensed they were powering up to attack and knew this would be the perfect opportunity seeing as the man was underestimating his ability to help the Eon duo. "This! NOW PICHU!"

As soon as those words left Ash's mouth, Pichu along with several other Pokémon consisting of Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Raticate, Spearow, Fearow, Beedrill, Butterfree and a pair of Nidoqueen and Nidoking, all stepped out of the forest and began firing a barrage of attacks consisting of **Air Slash, Super Fang, Drill Peck, Pin Missile, Silver Wind,** and a pair of **Hyper Beams** respectively.

Although the Pokémon hunter was not quick enough to react to the barrage of attacks, his Pokémon was and quickly formed a greenish-blue colored around him and his trainer a second before the attacks from the forest Pokémon collided with him. A huge amount of smoke and dust was kicked up and when it cleared everyone's eyes widened to see the human and Pokémon without a scratch.

"That will the first and last mistake you Pokémon will ever do." Said the Hunter with a malicious smirk.

Ash's eyes widened as he saw the hunter take two black colored Poké Balls from his vest. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Ash and the Pokémon looked at him and then back at the hunter before running back into the forest as fast as they could.

"I don't think so. Scizor, Weavile and Tyranitar. Teach these pathetic trashes not to mess with us. Full powered **Hyper Beam!** " The hunter commanded as the Pokémon materialized out of the Poké Balls in a stream of black energy.

Ash, Treecko, the Eon duo and the recently arrived Pichu who managed to run to Ash's side, could only watch in horror as the 3-vicious looking Pokémon launched 3 orange colored beams with dark orange zig-zag stripes in arcs towards the fleeing Pokémon. Some were able to get away while others got caught in the explosions that followed and were knocked unconscious due to their injuries.

The hunter laughed evilly before turning back to the raven-haired kid and Pokémon around him. "Well now that the pest problem is taken care of, why don't you hand over what rightfully belongs to me and I'll let you leave with only a few injuries for the trouble you caused me."

Ash's eyes hardened and all emotions left his eyes. "I don't care if it costs me my life but I will not give them to you. I WILL PROTECT THEM!"

Pichu and Treecko's eyes widened in shock and courage as they heard the words coming from their first human friend while the Eon duo were baffled to meet a human willing to go so far for them, especially since they only met a few minutes ago. Both Latios and Latias had met many different humans throughout their long life and they had only ever met one human who was this kind and willing to go this far to protect someone who they had only just met.

Ash then unconsciously channeled aura into his body and ran towards the Pokémon hunter at a speed that took both the humans and the Pokémon by surprise. He landed a powerful punch in the man's gut causing all air to leave his body as he hunched forward gasping for breath. Ash then landed a powerful uppercut on the man's face causing his body to snap back up straight before falling to the ground as he held his stomach and face in pain. His two punches did a lot more damage since his strength had been temporarily increased by his aura but using it was exhausting him quickly.

Tyranitar was the first to snap out of his daze at a human being able to move that fast and hurt their trainer, as he ran towards the boy and swung his body around so that his tail came crashing into Ash. A small cracking sound was heard as a few ribs were broken and Ash was sent flying back into the Eon duo.

Treecko and Pichu snapped out of their daze and became filled with anger when they saw their friend hurt so they launched a **Bullet Seed** attack and a **Thunder Shock** attack respectively at the 3 Pokémon. However, the attacks did not even come close to hitting their mark as Scizor blurred out of existence using **Agility** before his pincers glowed a metallic silver, indicating he was using **Metal Claw**. Scizor blinked everywhere deflecting the attacks before hitting the two Pokémon with its steel type attack sending them flying into Ash.

While this was going on, the hunter managed to recover from the extremely powerful punches he had received and needless to say, his anger had been raised to immeasurable levels. At the moment, he didn't care about capturing the Eon duo. He just wanted the boy to pay for having the nerve to not only try and steal from him but also attack him.

"TYRANITAR USE **GIGA IMPACT!** SCIZOR USE **IRON HEAD!** WEAVILE USE **NIGHT SLASH!** KILL THAT LITTLE TRASH!" roared the hunter and his Pokémon smirked evilly just like him as they powered up their attacks.

Meanwhile, Latios and Latias who were tending to a hurt Ash had their eyes widened when they heard the attack being called out. They tried to move but couldn't find the energy to do so.

Ash had also heard the attack being called out and he groaned in pain as he tried to get up. "No…" The blurriness quickly faded as he saw the Pokémon charging up their respective attacks. "No…no…I…I won't l-let…you hurt them." He then put one arm around Treecko and Pichu while the other was raised towards the hunter who only grinned maliciously at him.

"You can't do anything brat and I'm going to make you pay for interfering with my business and for those two punches. I hope you enjoy your time in hell." As the hunter spoke his final words, his dark Pokémon charged towards Ash. Tyranitar was surrounded by a pink dome with yellow swirling streams of energy coming from the center, Scizor's body was surrounded by a metallic silver dome of energy, and Weavile's two arms were surrounded by dark purple energy that took the form of blades.

Latios and Latias looked at each other and nodded as they managed to summon as much energy as they could and formed a greenish-blue colored barrier around them in the hope of blocking the 3 powerful attacks. But that hope was for naught as the Pokémon smashed through the barrier like tissue paper and an explosion occurred. The explosion had launched Ash, Treecko, Pichu and the Eon duo backwards, off the cliff as they plummeted deep into the raging river below but unknown to them, Ash had released a small white colored blast of aura that hit the hunter right on the face, destroying his mask and burning the left side of his face.

There was only one thought in Ash's mind. 'I was too weak to protect them.'

The hunter screamed in agony as he held onto his face as his anger and hatred for the boy and his Pokémon grew and grew but before he could do anything he heard loud shouts through the forest.

"ASH! ASH WHERE ARE YOU!"

The hunter knew he had to get his face treated due to the amount of blood loss he was suffering and there was a chance he could get caught here so with extreme reluctance, he recalled his Pokémon, stumbled into the driver seat of his truck and drove away onto the nearby road that led through the forest and into the mountains. If he had been a second late he would have been seen by a bunch of people in white lab coats and a few women in blue police outfits.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier with Professor Oak…._**

* * *

Professor Oak was now running towards the large explosion that happened about 1-kilometer South-East of their position where the large electric attack had occurred. They had found nothing in the area that would have even suggested such an attack would have happened. They found no burnt grass or marks on the trees and ground. What they did find was a track of human foot prints alongside large Pokémon prints that had come to the place before running back.

The elderly male's concerns were growing by the second as he could only hope that Ash was alright and wasn't caught up in whatever was happening in the forest. Soon enough the Professor, his Dragonite, his fellow scientists and Pallet Town's Officer Jennies alongside their Arcanine came into to the clearing and were shocked when they saw the scene.

Numerous Pokémon laid on the ground unconscious with lots of cuts, bruises and burnt marks on their bodies near the edge of the forest and by the cliff side while a huge portion of the ground was charred black due to the earlier explosion. They sky seemed to have darkened and a bad feeling had filled the air.

Out of everything he saw in the clearing, not seeing Ash there was beyond frightening for Kanto's world-famous professor and he could only hope that the little boy is alright.

* * *

 ** _A couple hours later…._**

* * *

Wet and cold.

Those were the two things Ash felt as he was surrounded by darkness that slowly faded away. His blurry vision slowly started to become clear. He groaned as his whole body was screaming in pain from the slightest movement. He moved his head a little to get a better look at his surroundings and he saw a bunch of tall trees and bushes along with several rocks and pebbles you typically find near the sides of rivers. In the trees, he could make out small figures of various Pokémon that were watching him with wary eyes.

His eyes then shot wide open as he saw Treecko, Pichu and the Eon duo laying in various areas around him and he remembered how he ended up here. He moved his body and fought against the pain, struggling to get back on his two feet. After, a few minutes he managed to accomplish it and slowly walked over to the Eon duo as they were the closest.

"Are you two okay?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Getting only a small groan in response, Ash walked over to Treecko and Pichu and found that they were completely unconscious. He carried them and carefully laid them by the Eon duo which is when he noticed that all 4 Pokémon were freezing cold and needed treatment right away otherwise they would not make it. Knowing that, new, unknown strength filled his aching bones and muscles, and the adrenaline in his system dulled his feeling of sever exhaustion as he trudged into the forest hoping to find some fire wood, berries and herbs to help restore the injured Pokémon's strength.

As he looked around picking up the occasional branch on the ground, his mind wondered to his confrontation with the Pokémon hunter. He was hating himself for being so weak right now that he wasn't able to help stop the hunter and save the Pokémon. They might have gotten away but the Pokémon were now heavily injured and very weak, close to being on death's door and he blamed himself for allowing that to happen. His mind started to warp a little in thought and now his goal to become more powerful grew to new heights. He had something he wanted to protect and that was Pokémon. The only true friends he let into his heart…well let in only a little bit.

Ash was soon broken out of his thoughts when he came across a rather large tree which had the one of the few things he needed besides fire wood. He found a Sitrus berry tree. Although not useful for human food, it was the thing he needed to restore his 4 injured Pokémon friends as they were known to restore a lot of energy. He had an ample amount of fire wood that was being held with one arm, while his other arm held his shirt that he was using as a sack to hold the numerous Sitrus berries, not noticing his shirt was soaked in blood.

Now he had begun searching for the two types of herbs he needed to help heal his friends. He began walking around looking for them, heading towards areas that were very dry as that was the ideal conditions for them to grow in. After, an hour of searching he managed to find small patches of bushes that were growing Revival Herbs and little brown stems coming out of the ground which were Energy Roots. Taking ample supply of the roots and herbs along with some large leaves, he made his way back to his injured friends as quickly as he could, while constantly ignoring his body screaming for him to sit down and rest.

As he walked back towards the river, he saw that the sun was setting in the horizon, causing the sky to turn golden orange with shades of red. This sight brought a smile of contentment on his face as the beauty was just astounding and he has yet to see something more beautiful. Soon enough he found himself back by the river where his 4 Pokémon friends still remained unmoving while the Pokémon in the trees and bushes were watching him carefully.

Ash then proceeded to use some stones to make a circle before filling it up with leaves and fire wood. He then grabbed two sticks of fire wood and rubbed them at such speeds that his hands almost seemed to be blurring. As soon as he got the fire going, he opened up his make-shift sack and carefully sorted the herbs and berries. Taking two round stones that were nearly spherical, he proceeded to crush the Revival Herbs and Energy Roots he had, pouring the juice that came out on a leaf that he used as a make-shift bowl while using another leaf to hold the mushed up remains.

Ash then picked up the large leaf holding the juice of the herbs and went over to the 4 Pokémon, carefully opening their mouths and giving them small sips of the drink while gently running his hand over their throat to help them drink it. Once that was done, he took the mushed up remains of the herbs that were now in the form of a paste and put it all over the Pokémon's injuries so that their healing properties would speed up their recovery. Ash then cut the large leaves he had into pieces of varying sizes to put over the injuries that had paste over them to try and protect them from being infected. Unknown to him his blood was in mixed into all of them but he would soon find out that his blood was very, very special.

Once everything was done, he sat down by the fire which was very close to the Pokémon so they could warm up, and took a couple Sitrus berries to chow down on. They ha d a sour taste but a sweet after-taste due to them being ripe but he couldn't bring himself to care considering he was not only starving but exhausted from the whole ordeal he and his fellow Pokémon friends just went through.

Ash yawned before laying down and quickly falling asleep, never noticing the entire time he was treating the 4 Pokémon, that they had regained partial consciousness and saw what he was doing for them. He had unknowingly earned their full and complete loyalty that night along with the friendship of all the forest Pokémon that were watching them who had stayed awake the whole night to keep watch and keep the fire going for as long as possible.

* * *

 ** _Morning time…._**

* * *

Ash heard some small sounds of splashing and chittering along with crunching and nibbling which awoke him from his deep slumber. His blurriness slowly left him as he was greeted by the heart warming sight of Treecko teasing Pichu by splashing water on him as they played in the now calm river while the Eon duo slowly ate the large amount of Sitrus, Oran and Pecha Berries which was a strange sight, considering he knew for sure he didn't bring back those particular berries last night.

His eyes widened in surprise and he let out a small gasp when he saw that the paste and leaves he had applied on them last night were all gone and they were looking in pristine condition. He didn't expect that since the herbs take effect in 2-3 days.

The 4 Pokémon heard the gasp and their gaze instantly landed on the human lying on a make-shift bed of large leaves. They immediately stopped what they were going and ran over to him, the Eon duo nuzzling their cheeks to his while Treecko and Pichu hugged Ash as much as their small frames allowed them.

"Hey you guys. Glad to see your all doing well."

They all gave cheers of thanks and approval as they jumped or flew around showing they were truly in full health. He then got up on his feet but clutched his chest as pain flared over it. He saw that a huge scar running from his left shoulder to the bottom right portion of his abdomen area. The scar ran just below the huge chest scar he had of where the large bullet had entered and was still in his heart. There was also a short scar running straight down the middle of his right eye, going about 1.5 centimetres below his eye and above his eyebrow.

The Pokémon rushed to him and make sure he was okay.

"Pi, pi, Pichu chu pi pi pi chu Pichu chu pi pi." Said the Tiny Mouse Pokémon and Ash understood what he said.

His eyes widened. "I was asleep for four days!" He then stayed silent for a few moments. He knew Professor Oak would be worried sick and out looking for him but his mind was a bit preoccupied at the moment. "I haven't eaten in four days!" Que face-fault from the 4 Pokémon as they now knew one of the few things Ash loves was to eat.

The Pokémon motioned him to the mountain of berries that were set up for him and he quickly ran over like a Snorlax who had been deprived food for years. He was done his meal within minutes but in that time, he didn't notice the numerous forest Pokémon that had come out and looked at him in awe at the speed he ate but also kindness as they saw the purity of his soul despite the darkness that surrounded it.

He saw all of the Pokémon staring at him when he had turned around and was confused as to what was going.

 _"They saw how you risked your life and health to help us so they looked after us and brought us food and made sure you were okay."_ Came a masculine voice in his head. Ash looked around frantically not knowing who it was. _"Relax Ash. Its me Latios, I am communicating with you through telepathy. And let me use this chance to say thank you very much. We both owe you our lives."_

 _"Yes. Thank you very much Ash. You are one of the very few kind humans and the first pure hearted one we have ever met."_ Came a more feminine sounding voice

Once Ash managed to get over his shock of hearing the Eon duo in his head, he got a brief soft smile on his face. "You don't need to thank me for that. I would do anything for my friends."

'Friends…' were the simultaneous thoughts of the Eon duo. _"Thank you, friend Ash."_ Latios and Latias said in unison with a smile as they felt a strange yet powerful connection with this human. More so Latios then Latias as he could feel a connection not only to the amulet that hung around his neck which if he remembered was a half of the Balance Amulet but also something about Ash just drew him in.

"Again, no thanks needed." Ash then turned towards the forest Pokémon. "But you all do have my thanks. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help so thank you for taking care of us."

The Pokémon replied with smiles and cheers saying they were happy to help someone willing to go so far as to put their own life at risk to help them. Treecko, Pichu and the Eon duo could only watch this scene with a smile as their minds subconsciously had made the decision to stay by this side for as long as possible.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to head back now."

 _"We will come with you."_ Said the Eon duo, Treecko and Pichu in unison.

"Are you sure?" asked an uncertain Ash more aimed towards the Eon duo and the Pokémon nodded in response. "Okay but you can't show yourself since I don't want anyone to know about you or they might try to capture you or try to research you."

Latios and Latias had a spark of anger and irritation towards humans internally but it went away as they gazed into Ash's cold eyes that held a small spark of warmth. _"We understand. Don't worry, we won't be seen as we can make ourselves invisible to humans and Pokémon."_

"Well that's convenient. We should get going now." He then turned to look at the forest Pokémon that aided in his and the other 4's recovery. "Thank you all for your effort. We'll make sure to come back to visit."

The Pokémon cheered as Ash and the other 4 left the clearing and began to make their way back to Pallet Town while Latios and Latias turned invisible and guided Ash through the skies.

Ash had a distinct feeling that with everything he experienced with Treecko, Pichu and his recent new friends, Latios and Latias, his life has taken a huge turn for the better. Change was coming and Ash couldn't wait for it but his mind was still set on gaining power. He wanted it to protect his Pokémon friends but unknown to him, he would get a larger purpose into the future.

* * *

 ** _4 years later…._**

* * *

4 years have now passed since that encounter with the Pokémon hunter and these 4 years have been quite unique for Ash.

After, he had managed to make it back to Professor Oak's lab, he had managed to make a very convincing story of how he found many injured Pokémon and was healing them for the past few days. The professor and police officers believed him because, one they didn't think a kid could lie well and two, his cold empty eyes were very convincing and showed no signs a usual kid would show when they would be lying.

After that, life around the lab had been the same as usual but now Gary always avoided Ash as he was scared of him and his freaky power not that Ash cared. The raven-haired kid spent most of his time by himself but now he had his 4 Pokémon friends around him to help. He had grown much more smarter and now was a certified Pokémon researcher alongside Professor Oak and had broken the record for the youngest Professor ever, having received the title just a few months ago.

Along with his overwhelming knowledge, he had also learned a lot about battling with Pokémon as he watched numerous videos of Pokémon league battles learning how to battle before he did some mock battles with Treecko and Pichu with Latios and Latias joining in occasion.

His bond with those 4 Pokémon in particular had grown a ton and now they were almost inseparable but of course he never told anyone of Latios and Latias while also making sure that Treecko was not used for research. He also sparred with them himself as he his fighting skills had grown quite a bit thanks to his training with Professor Oak's 3 fighting type Pokémon.

Now he was just waiting for 2 more years until he could start his journey and become a Pokémon trainer as around a decade ago, the Pokémon league from all of the regions changed the age requirement of becoming a Pokémon trainer from 10 to 14 as they found that there were many inexperienced kids that had became injured and on some rare occasions, killed because they did not know how to handle Pokémon. One such occasion was a stupid child trying to catch a Spearow by throwing a rock at it because his Pokémon wouldn't fight for him and he ended up angering a whole flock of Spearow and Fearow that chased him and pecked him and his Pokémon to the point where they would be bedridden for nearly their whole lives.

With this in light, the Pokémon league also made it a requirement to get an education on Pokémon and how to handle them and to get the regional Professor's or any certifiable researchers approval to start a journey.

Ash couldn't wait to start his journey, one because he loved Pokémon and wanted to make friends like he did with Treecko, Pichu and the Eon duo and two because of his goal of power, he wanted to train to become the strongest there ever was. As such he spent all the time he had learning about Pokémon and physically training his body through such intensity that he had a very athletic build and his muscles were extremely dense and thick but not oversized like you find on very bulky body builders. Rather his build was one of extreme perfection of someone who was born and bred for war.

Professor Oak had noticed how much Ash was focused on learning and training and was losing hope that he would ever take the time to just enjoy life and maybe recover from his traumatic experience. But he did see the joy he held when he was around Pokémon and this joy was growing and growing which always brought a smile to his face. With that in mind, he wanted to treat Ash and his grandson Gary to something special as he had realized his research was taking a lot of his time and he wasn't spending as much time as he should with his godson and grandson.

As such, when about a week after Ash's 12th birthday, he had received an invitation to go to Cameron palace which was located a bit North of Mt. Silver in the town of Rota, to see the yearly traditional sport called 'Nexum' or as known as English, Connection.

The sport was created to test the bond between Aura user or Psychic practitioner and Pokémon and it was one of the joint events that had managed to close the gap that had existed between Aura users and Psychic practitioners as they had a history of never getting along until a couple centuries ago.

The sport was very basic in which there is an Aura user and Psychic practitioner along with one Pokémon that they choose as their partner. They would go against another team of human and Pokémon where they would battle against each other in a randomized field. Their goal would be to work together to try and get a ball located in the center of the field while also battling the enemy team and get the ball through a ring a bit bigger then the ball, that floated in the air and regularly changed positions due to a psychic type Pokémon. The winner was decided when whoever managed to reach 4 points. Points would be obtained when one side managed to get the ball through the ring which secures one point. Of course, if two trainers and their partner Pokémon wanted to play did not have the necessary equipment to play the sport then they would just battle each other with the same concept of one trainer and their Pokémon against another team of trainer and Pokémon, and whoever manages to defeat their opponent would be declared the winner.

This sport was very popular to watch and people from all around the world came every year to see it and this year, Professor Oak was being treated as the guest of honor for all his discoveries on the varying relationships between trainer and Pokémon in different conditions which actually had helped create better teaching methods for training Aura guardians and for normal people and kids seeking to learn about Pokémon.

Because of this, Professor Oak, Gary and Ash had left Pallet town for this trip and while Gary and Professor Oak were excited, Ash was a bit put off since he didn't like being around people. But his mood was far better then it could as Latios and Latias along with Treecko and Pichu who were riding on them had come as well but the Eon duo made themselves and the other two Pokémon invisible to not draw any attention.

The trio of humans and four Pokémon were now standing, hovering or riding respectively in front of the humungous Cameron Palace, home of Aura users from all around the world. The palace looked very majestic and its silver colored walls almost seemed to be sparkling and crimson colored roof tops of various towers and buildings only served to enhance its look. There were numerous Pokémon flying above, swimming in the sparkling water or running in the flourishing gardens.

It captured everyone's attention, even those who have seen the palace before and for the first time in since Ash's fateful 3rd birthday, Ash was dazzled by the beauty of the scene before hill. The trio and Pokémon kept gazing at the palace in wonder for 10 minutes, as they walked across the long bridge towards the actual palace but Latios and Latias had already been here before so they weren't impressed at all.

However, as Ash was getting closer and closer to the palace entrance he began to hear a fain voice calling to him. It was a whisper of what sounded like some sort of ghostly voice that echoed throughout his head and reached to the depths of his soul.

 _"Come…"_

 _"Void…"_

 _"Power…"_

These 3 words were the ones that he kept hearing in his head

"We're here." Said Professor Oak, breaking Gary and unknowingly, Treecko and Pichu out of their shock while Ash kept on hearing the voice but he tried to put it at the back of his mind. They saw that they were standing in front of humungous mahogany wooden doors that had blue glowing crystals surrounding the edges.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" asked one of the two guards that were stationed in front of the palace doors and tasked with inspecting everyone who came there even though they knew many would be arriving today for the yearly Nexum games they played. They wore huge silverfish-blue colored armor that was simple and flat in terms of design making them look like knights. They held large staffs made of steel with a blue glowing orb at the top that was encased in a spherical cage.

"My name is Professor Oak. I'm here with my godson and grandson to see the Nexum games." Said the senior man as he handed the men a white strip of paper with a golden seal on it and the guards eyes widened.

"Oh, Professor Oak. You will be the honored guests for this year's games. Queen Ilene wanted to see you when you arrived. I'll take you to her majesty." Said one of the guards as he led them through the doors towards the throne room.

Throughout the walk, Ash had gazed at the interior designs of the palace much like Gary while trying to ignore the whispering that was growing louder and Professor Oak and was astounded by the sheer beauty of it. The marble stone walls were carved sometimes as Pokémon and sometimes as angels on the ceiling with other intricate designs of varying symbols and pictures that they could not recognize. The floor was made of marble while the path they walked on was made of some special type of bluish-green colored stone that had numerous symbols much like the walls. It almost looked like a red carpet but instead of a red carpet it was a greenish-blue colored stone. There were various portraits of all sorts of Aura guardians on the walls of the palace along with statues of Lucario along the walls.

Soon enough, they managed to reach the throne room doors and with a big push, the guard let them in and it was quite a sight to see. This time there was an actual red carpet that led to a staircase eventually leading to a large golden throne with a red colored seating and numerous of the same greenish-blue colored stone in different parts of the throne with different symbols carved onto them.

The whole throne room was quite extravagant as it was circular in shape and the walls were made of lime stone while the pillars in front of the walls were made of the strange greenish-blue colored stones, which like all the other places the stone was present, had numerous different complex looking symbols carved onto them. There were two statues of Lucario made of the strange stone on both sides of the throne along with some huge windows behind them. Above the windows, on the stone wall were two huge portraits. One of a man holding a staff in the air while the other was of a woman with a ball of swirling energy raised into the air. Underneath the man's portrait it said Sir Aaron and under the woman's portrait it read Pakura Goldstein.

After, Ash had gazed all around the throne room while he was walking forward alongside Professor Oak and Gary he had finally noticed a woman sitting on the throne. She had a fine modest pink colored dress that seemed to be made from the finest of silks. She had a gold triangular shaped trim under her waist and under her bust on the dress with gray striped colored cloth in between the golden trims. A fine golden necklace with a large spherical shaped emerald pendant which complimented her jade colored eyes while also emphasizing her pale skin. Above her long thigh length blonde curly hair rested a golden crown with numerous greenish-blue colored stones engraved in the front area of the crown and the stones had very intricate symbols carved onto it which could easily be missed if not looked at carefully.

The woman had an aura of grace and authority around her along with lots of kindness and gentleness. She had a small smile on her face as she bowed her head a little and said, "Greetings Professor Oak. I'm glad you accepted my invitation." She had noticed the Eon duo and the two Pokémon riding on their back in the room but decided not to say anything as she knew they had come here before.

Professor Oak got on one knee and Ash and Gary did the same as the senior man had drilled into them to give complete respect to Queen Ilene which they did. "The honor is mine Queen Ilene. I'm glad to be here."

She nodded in response and the smile never left her face. "Please rise." The professor and the two kids did as told. "Now who are these two little ones?"

Gary huffed in irritation since he was called little but made sure to keep his mouth shut as told by his grandfather not to say a word. "This is my grandson Gary," he gestured towards the brown-haired boy dressed in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. "and this is my godson Ash." Ash was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

The Queen looked at the two boys with a smile. Gary was a simple boy but her eyes widened when she saw Ash. She sensed a strong power coming from him but it seemed as if it was locked inside of him. She sent an invisible aura pulse throughout the room to sense Ash and what she saw really surprised her. She didn't see the usual blue colored aura she saw in everyone but rather it was white in color. It confused her as to why this was the case but she soon broke herself out of her thoughts when she realized she had been quiet for a few moments.

"They look like wonderful kids. Would you two like a personal tour of the castle?" Asked the Queen

Gary responded with an enthusiastic nod before slightly sneering at Ash of him having a tour as well and this was not missed by Queen Ilene, although Professor Oak remained oblivious. "That would be awesome."

Ash didn't even register her words as the whispering had grown a lot now and it was calling out to him. He wanted to move and go to him but he kept himself from moving not sure if he should go or not but his resolve was quickly crumbling.

The Queen clapped her hands and a man in the traditional Aura guardian outfit (Sir Aaron's outfit), walked into the throne room, to where the trio were standing.

"Yes, my Queen?" said the blonde-haired man as he got onto one knee.

"Please give these boys a tour of the palace, would you?" she asked politely.

"Of course, my Queen."

Gary looked to Professor Oak for permission and he nodded to which Gary started to walk towards the door and the Aura guardian followed but halted in his steps after he was near the doors when he saw the other boy was still standing by Kanto's regional professor.

"Ash don't want you go?" The Professor got no response from Ash. "Ash? Ash?" he asked again and again while shaking the boy lightly but Ash didn't hear anything as he was busy trying to figure out what or who the voice in his head was and why he was so tempted to go wherever it wanted to take him.

Queen Ilene motioned for the Guardian to go with the brown-haired kid and the man nodded and left. She then got up from the throne and walked towards the boy. She soon gently placed her hand on her forehead and let loose another light aura pulse and she was surprised to see that the boy's aura was flaring wildly. It was if it wanted to do something or go somewhere yet the boy didn't seem to want to move.

"Is something wrong Queen Ilene?" asked the professor as he was growing worried for his godson.

"Can you tell me who this boy is?" She asked ignoring the professor's question as her mind was too focused on the boy.

"Oh…uh…well he is Richard and Delia's son. His full name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum and I'm sure your aware of what happened 8 years ago." Explained Professor Oak.

Queen Ilene gave a small nod as internally she was shocked that this was Richard's son. It was a well guarded secret that only she and maybe a few others in the world knew but Richard was the descendant of Sir Aaron and Pakura Goldstein, two of the first aura users and two of the most powerful beings to have ever existed on the planet. She had heard how Richard and his wife had been killed at the hands of Team Rocket and at first, she didn't believe it but when many of the strongest Aura Guardians of Cameron Palace started to end up dead, she knew something was very wrong and as such she ordered all aura users to not mettle with Team Rocket for now.

Now seeing the son of one of their strongest here, she knew he most likely had the ability to manipulate aura but was only doing it subconsciously which showed he had lots of potential. However, she was shocked at the color of his aura as no one in Sir Aaron's blood line ever had white aura. The only time aura had been rumoured to be a different color was in a myth but that myth was never believed in as it was never proven to be true.

While Queen Ilene was lost in her thoughts Ash was slowly losing his internal battle and soon he had the need to go to whatever was calling him. It was becoming unbearable and irresistible. As such his body had been enveloped in a very thin yet visible white aura which had Professor Oak startled and had broken the Queen out of her thoughts.

"Ash are you alright!? Queen Ilene what's going on?!" asked a frantic Professor Oak but he was silenced when she simply raised her arm in response motioning him to be quiet.

Ash then began walking out of the throne room and Professor Oak was about to ask what the hell was going on but didn't get the chance as Queen Ilene spoke up, "We need to follow him. There is something strange about his aura and its affecting him somehow."

Professor Oak followed behind the Queen and said, "What type of effect?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out."

They followed Ash throughout a series of hallways and corridors of the palace and Queen Ilene made sure to silence or stop any Aura guardians that came by and was about to stop Ash from going somewhere that was restricted. Professor Oak had followed behind Queen Ilene and had hundreds of questions running through his brain but stayed quiet knowing…well more like hoping they would be answered soon and that Ash would be safe.

Eventually, after maneuvering through the castle, Ash was now standing at the end of a long hallway that had many doors on both sides. He looked up and saw 5 paintings that were very intriguing. One was of a complicated looking clock, the other was a painting of the universe showing various small galaxies within a circular black space, the third painting was of a large crack with white energy pouring out of the black depths of the crack, the fourth painting was of a skull with a black hood covering it and a red scythe over the head, and the final painting showed a neon-orange colored ball with numerous neon-orange streams coming out of it and spinning around it.

Ash briefly examined the paintings, but the one with the crack with white energy stood out to him. He felt something from within the painting calling to him. It felt as if it was deeply connected to him and his soul was seeking the power that was seemingly radiating from the painting.

While Ash trying to figure out why he was hearing the voice in his head or why he felt so drawn here, Professor Oak asked the Queen about the paintings.

"Those paintings are of a legend that has been long lost but even long ago, it was considered as a myth. As you know Sir Aaron was one of the first Aura Guardians but what people don't know was that he was also responsible for building the majority of the Cameron palace. During the time, he was building the palace, he had gotten a vision and a message from 5 great beings. According to what Sir Aaron had told Queen Rin, these 5 forces were the ones that had created the universe and everything in it before they created Arceus to create life.

These 5 paintings were based off of those 5 forces. The clock painting represents Time. The universe painting represents space. The skull painting represents End or as most people know, Death. The neon-orange ball painting represents Energy. And the one with the slit and white energy represents the Void. The legend has faded away with time and now only I know the complete story behind it. I was told to pass this story down to my successor but I never new the importance behind it."

Professor Oak had listened intently while also watching Ash and he noticed that the young near-teenage had been staring at the 'Void' painting for the entire time. "Why does that have to do with Ash?"

"Truly, I'm not sure. I have no idea why those paintings were made or put here in the first place. I had sensed Ash's aura but it was very unique as it was white in color. Normal aura of any living being has always been blue and it was only in this legend where the four forces were of a unique color. It was always believed that the 5 forces had properties of aura and with Ash's aura being white…"

"You think his aura might have something to do with this legend." The professor concluded.

"Yes. Time is turquoise, Space is purple, End/Death is crimson, Energy is neon-orange and Void is white." Explained the Cameron Palace Queen before going silent, allowing Professor Oak to draw the conclusion himself.

They were broken out of their thoughts when they saw Ash moving a few steps forward and raised his hand towards the painting. With every inch that the raven-haired boy got closer to the painting, Queen Ilene and every Aura Guardian in Cameron Palace felt a huge pulse of power. A small white light came from the Void painting which eventually got brighter and brighter. After a minute, the white light engulfed Ash and illuminated the entire castle making it seem as if it was glowing. Queen Ilene and Professor Oak had to cover their eyes to not become blinded by the white light that was shining brighter then the sun but they had both called out to the young boy in worry.

"ASH!"

* * *

 ** _With Ash…._**

* * *

When Ash had eventually lost the battle within himself, he had walked towards the painting and could feel something deep within him resonate with the portrait. The moment he stood only about a meter away from the painting was a huge white light has filled his vision for a brief second before it died down and he found himself in a strange place.

He saw that he was floating in some empty space that had an endless number of streams of white energy swimming everywhere. It was very enrapturing and beautiful and he would have stared at it in awe for quite a while had it not been his very mature and currently very confused mind, trying to figure out where he was.

As he looked around in curiosity he shouted, "ANYONE HERE? HELLO!" Getting no response, he started to think that maybe this was just in his head and he may have been knocked unconscious due to the bright light. It was the only logical explanation and with how much knowledge Ash has stuffed into his brain, he was a very logical thinker but always kept his mind open to knew possibilities.

It was when he saw a bright white colored orb with streams of white energy pouring out of it, appear in front of him was he broken out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Interesting. Very interesting." Came an echoing voice that sounded deep and fierce yet kind and gentle, and had a wise undertone that carried an immeasurable weight that could have only been gathered through eons of existence.

Ash felt very small when he heard the voice yet fear did not fill his heart…more like, no emotion filled his heart. "Who are you?" the young boy asked trying to make some sense of his current situation.

"I am the Void." The voice answered back which raised more questions in Ash's head but before he could speak up, the voice continued talking, "Unusual choice my power has taken. A life form so small and fragile yet has a kind and gentle soul wrapped in an eternal blanket of cold."

"Where am I?" asked Ash as he didn't understand what the Void said so he ignored it.

"Within the very essence of your soul young one. Tell me what is your name?"

"Ash. My name is Ash."

"Interesting name." the Void said with a hum. "I am sure you have many questions but I do not have time to answer them. I will need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say."

Whether it was the extreme force behind the tone of the voice, or someone unknown connection to whoever or whatever was speaking to him, Ash decided to empty his head and listen to whatever the Void had to say.

Seeing as he got the young life form's attention, the Void began speaking, "Before the universe was born, 5 forces existed. Time, Space, End, Energy and Void. We created the universe with Time and Space creating the actual universe itself, End which created the law that everything, must come to an end at some point, Energy creating the law that everything must require some form of energy to do something, and finally, me, the Void which supported the existence of the universe and the multiverse. Without the Void, the universe cannot exist as the infinite emptiness and infinite power would overwhelm anything and everything, causing it to come to a premature end.

After out creation of the universe, we sought to fill our creation with something beautiful which resulted in us creating the creator of Life, Arceus. Of course, with his creation came the creation of his opposite as we had to follow the law of Balance that was implemented by us when the universe was born. As Arceus was created, his opposite Necross was also created. Arceus had a desire to spread life throughout the universe of while Necross desired to keep the universe baron, void of any life.

As a result, the two had constantly waged war with each other but Arceus won the war as it was our desire to see life be seeded. With Necross defeated and gone to some corner of the universe, Arceus created life in the endless number of galaxies in this universe and in the multiverse.

By this point so much time had passed, that we 5 forces had succumbed to a power even greater then us…eternity. So, we decided we would fade away from existence but would leave all our power behind to search for 5 beings capable of wielding this power and upholding the universe. We did leave a very portion of our existence within the power to inform the beings that were chosen which is what is allowing me to speak to you right now.

However, due to us fading away, Arceus had to create two legendary beings in order to uphold Time and Space so the universe did not fall into chaos but End, Energy and I did not require such beings. I was fueled by the infinite expansion of the universe and multiverse which caused the Void to grow bigger and stronger, beyond infinite, End was fueled by the end/death of living and non-living beings alike and Energy was infinite as the universe since everything required energy.

From the creation of the Time and Space beings, Dialga and Palkia, Arceus went into a deep slumber to recover from his battle with Necross and the creation of legendary beings.

That is the end of the tale of the birth of the universe you live in. The reason I have told you of this is because my power has chosen you to become the Void."

"Whaa…?" was the only response that could come out of Ash's mouth upon hearing the long and fascinating tale yet being told that he now held a primordial force that was older then the universe itself.

The Void knew that the young life form was unable to comprehend what he had been given so he decided to give a briefer explanation. "You have been given the power of the Void. Power that goes beyond infinite. Of course, your form, spirit and everything is very weak and cannot even hold a miniscule of a fraction of a percent of the power. As such you would need to grow, train, and become stronger in every way if you are to be deemed worthy to permanently hold this power. However, if you are deemed unworthy, this power will be taken from you and it will search for another worthy being in the infinite cosmos."

Ash simply nodded as what better response could he give? Plus, there was the fact that it seemed the Void has something more to say.

"This small amount of my existence I had left behind has now come to an end. Before I go, I would like to give you something." A white colored textbook sized book then materialized out of nowhere in front of the ball of white light before it went towards Ash who caught it with his hand. "This book will help you train and learn of the Void. Absorb its knowledge and see if you are worth this boundless power. Prove your worth Ash. PROVE YOUR WORTH."

As the last things, the Void said echoed throughout the empty space filled with white swirling energy, Ash took a look at the book which was pure white in color but the odd thing was that it had the image of a majestic white dragon on it. His curiosity caused him to open the book but the instant he did that, white light had once again filled his vision and his consciousness went black.

* * *

 ** _Back in Cameron Palace…._**

* * *

Ash groggily opened his eyes and groaned as his blurry vision slowly started to become clearer. His head pounded much like someone who had a severe hangover after non-stop drinking but he tried to ignore the pain to see where he was.

After his vision became fully clear, he found himself in quite a luxurious room. He was currently laid down on a bed that was made of pure white silk and over him was a crimson comforter made of some of the softest material he had ever felt. He looked around and saw that there was a cabinet filled with various books, a few doors that either led to the bathroom or held numerous clothes, and a big window right beside his bed that would allow one to see the back of Cameron Palace where the eyes were given the treat of seeing majestic tall mountains, lush green forests, and the large sparkling lake that surrounded the Palace.

Confused as to what he was doing here, Ash tried to get out of the bed and onto his two feet only to feel an insane amount of dizziness and crash down on the floor.

Queen Ilene and Professor Oak who were conveniently on the other side of the door had burst into the room as they had heard the crash and noticed Ash lying on the floor. They quickly ran over to him and helped him back up on the bed.

"Ash are you alright?! What are you doing out of bed! Are you hurt!?" Professor Oak rapidly fired one question after the other while Ash groaned.

"Not so loud…" This got the senior man to shut his mouth. "W-w-what happened?"

"You have been unconscious for the past week. Gave us quite a scare." Came the soothing and kind voice of the Cameron Palace Queen. She then took the glass of water that was on the table beside the bed and handed to Ash. "Here drink some water."

Ash drank it very quickly as the pounding in his head started to calm down but that may have been due to the small amount of healing aura Queen Ilene was sending to Ash from holding his hand.

They stayed silent for a few moments before the Queen spoke up as she knew, Ash's headache quickly going away. "Ash do you know what happened a week ago?"

Ash thought for a minute, "When we first came to the palace…I heard some strange humming in my head. I didn't know what it was but the closer we got to the palace, the louder it got before I started to hear some voices."

"Voices?" questioned the professor.

Ash nodded his head. "The voice sounded like it was echoing in my head and was trying to lead me somewhere. I tried to fight it but it was irresistible and eventually I walked through the palace and ended up in some strange hallway with 5 paintings. One of the paintings seemed like some sort of vertical crack that was leaking white energy. I touched it and then…I ended up somewhere…"

"Somewhere?" asked Queen Ilene.

Ash then proceeded to explain his interaction with the strange white orb of light, claiming to be one of the 5 forces that created the universe and that Ash was now the one who wielded its power. It was when he got near the end of his explanation did he realize something, "Before, the dream or vision ended, the light gave me a book, it was white and had the picture of a dragon on the cover…" Ash looked around on the bed but he didn't find the book.

Queen Ilene then suddenly touched the necklace around her neck with her hand glowing as she channeled some aura into the bluish-green colored stone with strange markings. Suddenly, a white book appeared into her hands and it was the exact same one that the force had given him when he was in that dream.

"When you had touched the painting, a white light had flashed around you and when it died down, we saw you unconscious with this book above your chest. We brought you here and I kept it with me for safe keeping because I had a feeling it was very important. Try opening it." She handed the book to Ash.

Ash stared at the cover and brought his hand over the picture of the white dragon that almost looked like it was real. He eventually opened the book but was surprised to find, that there was nothing written there. "It's blank."

Professor Oak and Queen Ilene moved a little closer to Ash to see themselves and it was indeed blank. "Hmm…it could be that you need to use your aura to actually read the book. Do you know how to manipulate aura Ash?"

The boy shook his head as despite how much he tried to learn about it, he couldn't find any information in Professor Oak's lab that had any information on Aura except for the history of the Cameron Palace and Sir Aaron.

Queen Ilene thought for a bit before she turned to Professor Oak. "And I presume you can't stay here and have to get back now that the games are over correct?"

Professor Oak gave a small nod as he had a lot of work to do back at the lab such as managing many trainers' Pokémon and doing research on human and Pokémon interaction in various environments.

"Alright. Ash you rest here for a few days." She said before getting up and heading out of the room, leaving Ash and Professor Oak confused.

As the minutes passed by, Ash's head and senses were finally back to being 100% and its at that point that he sensed Latios and Latias in the room where the had been for the past week, looking over Ash.

 _"Are you alright Ash?"_ came the feminine voice of Latias.

Ash gave an internal smile upon hearing his friends voice. _"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired from everything. How have you guys been?"_

 _"We have been worried sick about you. Pichu and Treecko have been looking over you the entire time with us and they fell asleep since they were exhausted."_ Said Latios.

 _"Sorry I worried you guys."_

 _"It's alright Ash. We're just glad your safe."_

Ash smiled when he heard Latias before a question rose in his mind. _"Why, were you four so quiet when we came to the palace. Usually you 4 would be talking non-stop."_

Ash heard Latios sigh before he spoke, _"When we came here, we felt some unknown power connecting to you and trying to draw you closer. Pichu and Treecko had sensed it too since they share such a close bond with you. Anyways, we told them to stay quiet because we felt the power that was calling to you was harmless. That and it was connected to you in some way but in what way we weren't too sure."_ Ash nodded at the answer but he could tell Latios and Latias were hiding something but didn't bother mentioning it and got back to resting, before eventually falling asleep.

'Even if we had interfered, our power would have not been able to do anything to whatever was calling to Ash. Especially, with what you and now possess.' Thought Latios.

* * *

 ** _4-days later…._**

* * *

Ash was now sitting at the millennia old tree with, Latios, Latias, Treecko and Pichu all four who had not left his side for a second along with the white book the Void gave him a large scroll with the symbol of Aura users engraved on top of it. The scroll had been a gift from Queen Ilene as it contained all the information needed on the basics of unlocking one's aura, and training one to manipulate it to the point where a person would be able to do many of the basic abilities Aura users can do. The scroll was given to Aura Guardians in training to read and use when they were not being taught by one of the teachers in Cameron Palace.

After, they had gotten back from Cameron Palace, today, Ash had left as soon as he could after he reassured Professor Oak that he was fine. The Professor had been very worried when he had seen Ash unconscious that day and despite not wanting to leave his side, he had to attend the Nexum Games since he was the honored guest that Queen Ilene personally invited. Gary of course watched the games with excitement and glee as he saw the Pokémon and Aura Guardians work together. It was a sight to watch and he had an arrogant smirk on his face that the loser Ash wasn't able to see them.

Once Ash recovered, and was given confirmation by the doctors, healers and Queen Ilene of Cameron Palace, Ash, Professor Oak and Gary left for Pallet town. The entire time, Gary had been sulking and seething in jealousy at the fact that Queen Ilene seemingly gave Ash, the nobody kid two presents while he, the grandson of the most famous researcher in the world didn't get anything.

Ash of course, didn't care about what Gary thought and was rather content at the fact that he was getting closer to his goal of obtaining power now that he knew he would be able to use aura.

Shaking away the memories of his small adventure in Cameron Palace, Ash now opened the scroll and took a bit of it out. He saw a substantial amount of writing on it with numerous pictures explaining various concepts about aura. First, knowing he had to get access to his aura, he read of the scroll that explained that.

 ** _Aura is a force that is found within all living things. Without aura, no being can survive as it is the life force that allows them to live and allows their cells to carry out their functions. Every single being has their own unique aura signature and reserve of aura. Some beings, aura may hold similarities due to some genetic relations but no two aura signatures will ever be 100% the same. The closest two aura signatures can get to being similar to one another is at 99% when two beings perform an Soul Union but that will be discussed at a later time._**

 ** _Being able to access and then manipulate aura would allow the user to do many wonderful things. It is in fact that Pokémon have a natural access and manipulation of their life force is why they are able to do various attacks and are able to sense danger since they are in tune with their aura, thus making them more in tune with all of nature around them._**

 ** _The first step to being able to access your aura, is to do constant meditation. You need a clear state of mind to be able to find this power within themselves. Once you find yourself in deep meditative state you must search the very depths of your soul where you will be able to find your aura. Your life force that makes you unique._**

 ** _When you find it, you have to feel it, let it flow through you. Don't just restrict it to keep your body and consciousness alive. Your aura is bonded to your soul in such a way that you will never overuse it as it will always keep a small reserve of aura in order for you to live. Furthermore, once you unlock it, you will always be able to call upon your aura without having to meditate although, meditation and use of aura along with strong physical training will increase your aura reserves, giving way to allow use for more powerful abilities, high regenerative factors and longer lives._**

 ** _When you have meditated enough and are able to reach a state of calmness where you will not be distracted by anything, you will be able to find your aura easier but until then, continue meditating. You do not need to have peace with yourself as that is a requirement for different abilities but it will speed up the process of unlocking your aura significantly as it can normally take months or years to do so._**

 ** _After, you have unlocked your aura, move onto the next stage of training to learn the basic of aura manipulation._**

Ash finished reading the first part of the scroll and it showed numerous meditation positions one might use but an important line read,

 ** _FIND A MEDITATIVE POSITION IN WHICH YOU FEEL MOST COMFORTABLE AND RELAXED!_**

Ash did as told and sat down with his legs stretched out and his back against the tree as he always found leaning against something to be the most relaxing. He then closed his mind and like all the times he had meditated, he cleared his head of all though and tried to reach a state of calmness and clarity.

Due to the extensive amount of training and meditation he had done, he had reached this state within a minute. Now in his vision of darkness, he did as the scroll told and searched the very depths of his soul to try and unlock his aura.

Within a minute of searching, he found himself in the same place where he had talked to the ball of white glowing light. There was a void everywhere with a constantly moving streams and swirls of white energy.

The same presence he had felt when he was here before was now gone and he had originally thought that the ball of light was talking to him but now it didn't seem to be the case. With that in mind, he floated closer towards the ball of light and now that he was so close to it, he could see that the ball was actually encased in a thick yet clear coat of ice. He could see a very tiny scratch on the ice but other then that it seemed to be solid with no hope of ever thawing it.

Out of curiosity he reached for it with his hand and when his palm and fingers made contact with the ice-covered ball of light, a small surge of power flowed through him. The power felt very familiar to how he felt that day, 9 years ago when his parents were killed in front of him but it was much weaker in comparison.

Furthermore, this power didn't feel as fearsome or dark as Ash was in direct control and did not have his emotions influencing him. The power flowed through his whole body and soul and it felt like he now had direct access and control over it. A small amount of happiness filled him as he felt like he was gaining a small part of him back that he had lost that tragic day. It was very small around 0.000001% but it filled him with happiness nonetheless.

10 minutes had passed, and the 4 Pokémon who had been sitting with Ash, were watching intently and were surprised when they saw a faint white glow around their human friend but smiled as they instantly realized what this meant. Ash now had unlocked his aura and that meant he will be training it like there was no tomorrow.

'This will be interesting…' the four Pokémon thought simultaneously.

* * *

 ** _2-years later at 5:00 a.m.…._**

* * *

Ash woke up in his bed with a smile on his face. The reason for this was that today was the day he had been looking forward to for a long time as he was ready to begin his adventure as a Pokémon trainer. He was looking forward to this day for a while as now he would be able to gain more power by catching and training Pokémon but he would make sure to treat them like his friends. His heart still remained closed off with never showing any hints of emotion except for the small spark that was ignited when around Pokémon.

Anyways, he now got out of his bed and did his morning rituals but didn't take a shower as he would be doing his incredibly intense and borderline suicide type training. He ate a nice big healthy breakfast and went towards the millennia old tree where Latios and Latias always tend to be. His very fast sprint over there was very refreshing as the slowly lifting night sky was above him and the cold fresh air of a great early morning filled his lungs with every breath. It was rejuvenating which is why he became a morning person because of this great feeling and his love for watching sunrises.

When he reached there he saw the Eon duo flying in the sky and occasionally nuzzling their cheeks showing their love for each other. It was heartwarming enough to bring a small smile to Ash's usually cold and stoic face while a spark of emotion flashed in Ash's eyes.

 _"Big day for you Ash, isn't it?"_

Ash smiled upon hearing Latios' voice. "Yes. I have been waiting for this for quite a while."

 _"Its only a few hours away but until then…time to TRAIN!"_

Latios always loved training and strengthening himself which only increased after becoming friends with Ash. He was really powerful alongside Latias not only because of their legendary status and power but because they pushed themselves to become stronger, especially after their encounter with the Pokémon hunter a few years ago.

With those words said, Ash sprinted off to run in the forest around the perimeter of Pallet Town and Oak's corral which would take him around 2 hours to complete about 3 laps which was a total of 60 miles worth of running, with the Corral taking up the majority of the space.

Once he was done, Ash ended up at the large lake in the Corral where he his now recently evolved Pikachu and unique Treecko finishing up their laps around the large body of water to increase their stamina.

"PIKACHU! TREECKO!" shouted Ash as he ran to them while throwing his t-shirt off as the sweat was making it cling to him, thus making it uncomfortable. This resulted in revealing his incredibly ripped, toned and athletic body. It was a body that was far more developed then a normal 14-year old boy should have as he was now standing at 5' 8". He had perfectly chiseled chest and abs that if one would punch would find out that they were seemingly made out of iron. His arms held quite a bit of muscle as well but not so much that it would be unattractive but enough so that anyone can easily see the amount of intense training they have been through. His traps, back and legs were just as defined, developed and powerful as his other muscles and in short, if he wasn't going for becoming a Pokémon trainer, he would easily become the most popular model in the world with his good looks and god-like body to match.

However, his body wasn't built to show off or attract attention. No, it was built to fight, built to be shredded, built to be thrown to the worst hell imaginable, built to survive anything. In summary, his body was built for war. What was another fact that Ash realized thanks to the Eon duo's psychic powers and using them to analyze him, he found out that his muscles were far more compact and dense when compared to normal people and Aura Guardians. This meant that his intense training would barely increase muscle mass past a specific point because his muscles would be getting denser, stronger and harder every time they were ripped and put back together. This meant he would have a lot more power, stamina, speed, agility and various other benefits but at the cost of draining him of energy really fast, hence his need to eat a lot…A LOT OF FOOD!

But away from that, Pikachu and Treecko had heard their trainers call just as they finished their last lap and with new found strength ran over to him before jumping on him for a huge and then climbing on his shoulders.

"You two excited for today?!" Ash asked in a louder voice then normal as he was actually looking forward to this day.

 _"Of course, Ash/partner!"_ Pikachu and Treecko replied respectively through their aura bond with Ash.

This was another thing that Ash had come quite a long way with. He learned and mastered all the basic techniques of Aura manipulation and various of its abilities and uses from the scroll Queen Ilene gave him, one of which was known as **Aura Bonding** which could be done with Pokémon.

It was a very simple technique as one would have to call fourth his aura and send a small amount aura to the Pokémon he/she wished to bond with. The Pokémon would then have to either accept the bond or reject it based on what they desired and if they accepted it, both the person and the Pokémon would understand a part of each other. They would gain the ability to communicate with each other no matter what language they spoke as they connection brought about a psionic and auric link to each other. This bond would also allow one another to faintly sense their partner's emotions and learn their thought processes faster. The longer the two beings shared a bond, the deeper it would grow and the stronger one another would get. But since all humans and Pokémon were different the effects of having this sort of aura bond would vary except for a few of the points mentioned above which was found most common among most bonds.

"I am too but before that, let's finish our routine for today a bit faster then normal." The two Pokémon nodded as they followed their only human friend to do their crazy workout at their usual and best training place, while Latios and Latias did a mock battle with each other while holding back their power as they did not want any other human to notice them.

When Ash, Pikachu and Treecko reached the bottom part of a tall cliff right by the large lake, they immediately got to their training regimen that Ash created. Ash exercised for 6 hours, doing 500 push-ups – all sorts of variations, 500 two-handed pull-ups, 200 one-handed pull-ups, 1000 crunches/sit-ups, 1000 lunges each leg, and 3000 burpees. He did these exercises using the surrounding rocks and trees if they were ever needed before using the rocks as weights that were shaped thanks to the efforts of some of the steel-type Pokémon in the Corral that were Ash's friend. The dumbbell and barbell shaped heavy stones were perfect for the harsh heavy weight-lifting Ash did such as bench-pressing, dead-lifts, squats and what not.

Pikachu and Treecko did some stuff similar but it they were changed to take into account their small body. The two Pokémon did all of the exercises Ash did that required no use of weights except for a tree when doing pull-ups. Afterwards, they along with the Eon duo who just arrived would take a heavy stone and drag it on the ground across the field and lake to increase their body strength and stamina as well as their speed.

After, those 6 hours of intense training, Ash made sure to use **Auric Heal Pulse** which used his aura to soothe any of his Pokémon's aching muscles while informing their cells to heal themselves at a faster rate using the energy from the **Auric Heal Pulse**. Meanwhile, Ash did an advanced form of meditation called **Inventa** which was showed to him in the book of the Void along with a few other abilities. This type of meditation still had many stages Ash needed to get past and he was currently only on the first stage of using his aura to manipulate his body cells to repair muscle tissue and erase their fatigue at a much quicker rate. After, spending an hour to recover and eat some of the fruit grown in the forest, Ash decided to fight his 4 Pokémon friends.

Latios and Latias used their psychic powers to change their appearance to that of humans. The psychic energy used to make their forms was powerful enough so that they were corporeal forms and not illusions. Latios' form as a male in his early twenties, standing around 6', with black-hair with the tips being blue. He had blue eyes and wore a black shirt and white pants. Latias' form was of a female in her early twenties, standing around 5' 8", with white mid-back length hair with the tips being red. She had red eyes and wore a white shirt and skin tight black pants.

Treecko and Pikachu also got into position beside the two legendary Pokémon, now in human form. Ash took his signature fighting stance of his legs being bent and a bit more then shoulder length apart while his arms were crossed in front of him to make a X with the palm of his hands facing outward.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

The 4 Pokémon then charged towards their human friend and they all tried to land their punches and kicks on Ash but his training with Professor Oak's 3 powerful fighting Pokémon has developed his hand-to-hand combat abilities that he was able to hold his ground against the 4 Pokémon. He was able to dodge and weave out of all of their attacks but did not find a single opening to land his own attack without leaving himself open.

They spared for about an hour before Ash ended his training early to get back to the lab as Professor Oak would be handing out the Pokémon at 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon. His Pokémon stood by the lake as Ash said he would be coming back here to fulfill his promise to them of making them his Pokémon right after he got all the things required to be a Pokémon trainer from Professor Oak.

Along the way, he thought about his spar and his fighting skills like he did a lot of the time. He had studied and researched as many different martial art styles out there and with this information he was trying to come up with his own unique style. He hasn't gotten started on it just yet but he had a few ideas and would need to plan and develop this style through practice but if it worked then he would have the most powerful martial art style ever created.

As soon as he reached to Professor Oak's lab, he went to his room to get a shower and change before going into the kitchen and getting something to eat. He saw that there was still about half an hour left before the new trainers arrive to get their starter Pokémon which he did not require and hence he decided to go see Professor Oak and check up on something.

He roamed through the lab after he grabbed his lab coat which held his name as he was now a professional researcher, as smart as Professor Oak but not as famous. He eventually came into a medium sized room with two machines in the room.

Professor Oak was at one of these machines that held multiple green glass tubes, 3 of which held eggs. "How are they Professor?"

Professor Oak became a bit startled at hearing the sudden voice but quickly recognized it and without turning around, he greeted back. "Ash my-boy. Your eggs are in perfect health. In fact, they may be a few days to a week away from hatching."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Ash then walked up to the 3 eggs in the glass tubes and pressed a few buttons on a keyboard below a small monitor on the machine which caused the glass tubes to retract and allow full access to the eggs.

Ash caressed each of the eggs with gentle and care as he felt a strong connection with them, much like how he felt Pikachu, Treecko, Latios and Latias through their aura bond. How he got these 3 eggs were a mystery even to him as he was sleeping in his room one night about a few weeks ago and they were just there beside him. He hadn't figured out how they got there as the security footage of the cameras showed no one coming into the laboratory.

The eggs looked really plain as one was white, one was grey and the third was black. No special markings on them which would indicate or at least give a hint as to which Pokémon were within. Regardless, Ash had studied them with care and took care of them with extreme care and Professor Oak could always see a ghost of a smile on his face when he was taking care of them. This had made the old man think that he would probably be great with kids in the future.

While Ash had been taking care of the eggs, Professor Oak had gotten everything ready for Ash, Gary and the other 2 new trainers that would be arriving today to get starter Pokémon and start their journey. Once all the preparations were complete, he came back into the room Ash was in but this time he held 5 objects.

"Ash…" Professor Oak called out, getting the attention of the young teenager who just gently put down the eggs. "I wanted to give you something. I'm sure you know but these 3 are Egg Cases for you to put your eggs in."

"Thank you." Replied Ash with his usual monotone voice but Professor Oak was now able to read small subtle signs from Ash's body which showed him the young teen was truly grateful despite his cold nature.

"Okay, here are the Friend Balls you ordered." Said Professor Oak as he handed Ash a white bag filled with a few hundred-shrunken green colored friend balls which he had placed an order for to Kurt, the Poké Ball smith in Azalea Town in the Johto region. The order was quite high priced considering the amount of time and resources it took to make but with Ash being a professional Pokémon researcher with having made many successful papers and discoveries, money was not much of a problem although his account was still recovering from the big order.

"And this last thing is a present from me. I usually never got you a birthday gift considering I know how much you hate that day but I…I just thought, you should have this." Said Professor Oak as he handed Ash a black brief-case.

He opened it and his eyes widened as he basically saw all sorts of training equipment, not just for him but his Pokémon as well. The equipment ranged from shrunken dumbbells and barbells to some weights with strings fit for various types of Pokémon and a whole lot of other things.

"With our advancement in shrinking technology and how we applied it to Poké Balls, this brief base has done the same thing but this time with objects so you'll be able to take all his heavy training equipment without having to worry about the weight since the briefcase negates that much like how the Poké Ball does it with Pokémon."

"Thank you…gramps." Ash said with his cold voice but Professor Oak's eyes widened as there were very few occasions in which Ash called him gramps. In fact, he could probably count those occasions with just one hand and they had only been when the boy was either very happy with something he did or proud of him or thankful.

After, taking a moment to recover from the shock, the professor smiled. "No problem Ash. I'm happy to help. Its too bad Gary didn't think ahead like you. I think he thinks that just by making a Pokémon learn powerful moves he will grow strong rather then learning and training all aspects of them but oh well. I guess he loves that car too much to see anything right now. By the way, I'm glad you chose to buy all those Friend Balls. With the advanced and comfortable artificial environment, they provide when compared to normal Poké Balls, I'm sure you'll catch many Pokémon and make friends with them in no time." Said Professor Oak.

Ash nodded at the man as he put his eggs in the cases and took his other things before he waved his hand in circle, opening a white glowing portal in which he put the brief case and the sack of friend balls in but not before taking around 10 and attaching them to his belt. He then took the egg cases filled with his Pokémon that would soon be born to his room as he got ready to put on some new clothes he got to wear and out the egg cases in a back pack he will temporary carry.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak had not batted an eyelash at Ash seemingly opening a portal and throwing the bag full of Friend Balls and the gift he gave him into it. He had long since known Ash was an Aura user and had sometimes walked in on him training and using fascinating abilities. What Ash did just recently was what he explained as opening a portal to a personal dimension where he can store things and no time passes in there. The elderly male did not even bother to try and find out the science behind it as he knew it would be beyond his understanding. Hell, his field was about Pokémon interaction, not Physics or Quantum Mechanics and how Ash was seemingly able to do what many would consider impossible.

Kanto's regional professor shook his head before he heads towards the largest room in the laboratory which looked very advanced as there were all sorts of machinery that could be used for research. In the center of the room, there was a very large circular platform a few inches tall and above the platform, there was a circular machine on the ceiling. This one was mainly used to scan Pokémon to figure out all sorts of information on their physical structure, weight, height and whatnot. There was another machine in the corner of the room that had a flat platform on the top which was covered by a thin green glass. This was a machine where any Pokémon of relatively small size could be healed of their injuries and right beside it, there was a much bigger version of the machine. Along with them, there were numerous other machines that were used for research but none of them harmed Pokémon in any way shape or form.

Professor Oak walked to table that had 4 Pokédex's and 3 sets of 6 Poké Balls each . He grabbed the items and walked to a small cylinder-shaped machine that held 3 Poké Balls in sockets which were evenly shaped throughout the perimeter of the top part of the machine.

Ash then walked into the room with a backpack on which held his 3 Pokémon eggs while any traveling supplies he would need were stored in his pocket dimension. His clothes were also changed as he now wore a leather black trench coat that went down to his knees but was open in the front as he didn't bother to zip it up. Under the trench coat he wore a light gray shirt and loose black track pants but it was hard to tell by just looking at them from a distance as they almost looked like jeans but they weren't. He wanted comfortable clothing he would have no problem moving around in and the trench coat to help him against bad weather. Plus, he thought it made him look badass which it did. He also wore thin black fingerless gloves that were very comfortable. His clothing, messy black hair and bangs that covered his forehead and a little bit of his cold teal colored eyes, made him look like someone you really did not want to get in a fight with. Especially, with the way you could see how his gray shirt was being strained due to his buff, steel-hard chiseled chest. All in all, Ash looked…awesome.

Professor Oak was stunned by his new appearance but managed to regain his composure after a few moments. "That's a new look for you. You like nice Ash."

"Thank you." Ash said with a nod before he waited in the room and within an hour a boy and girl both with brown hair and black eyes and both were wearing red and white sneakers. The boy was wearing black jeans and a blue sweater, a red and white cap with a Poké Ball symbol on it and a one-strapped back pack. The girl was wearing a similar cap as the boy but this one was pink and white in color and her hair was done as a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with a black vest on top along with jean shorts about high thigh in length. (X and Y male and female characters).

They had greeted the professor and said their names, for the boy it was Xavier and for the firl it was Yvonne before waiting for the last person to show and they tried to greet Ash but he simply replied with a hello before giving them a silent treatment which got a sight from Kanto's professor.

After, a few more minutes, Gary showed up with an arrogant smirk which seemed to be glued onto his face. "Well, well Ash boy. You going to try and become a Pokémon trainer eh? Well why don't you save yourself the trouble and embarrassment and just give up now after all we know who is going to be the best trainer in the world."

"Certainly not you. Are you scared that I will be stronger then you, given how much I have already surpassed you?" Ash taunted back for the sake of his amusement as Gary's taunt didn't affect him even a little bit.

Gary was angry especially with the snickering of the other two trainers that were in the room.

"Alright that's enough. Stop arguing. You'll have plenty of time to settle this rivalry throughout your journey." Said Professor Oak with a fierce tone which had an effect on Gary, Xavier and Yvonne but not on Ash.

Gary reluctantly nodded his head while grinding his teeth before he and everyone else gave Professor Oak their full attention. "Okay, you four are here to start your journey's as Pokémon trainers. I have approved of you getting a starter Pokémon and your licenses to be official trainers and as such I will be providing you all with everything you need to begin your journey."

"Uh Professor?"

"Yes Xavier?"

"How come there are only 3 Pokémon here but 4 of us?" asked the boy as he pointed to the 3 Poké Balls in the cylinder-shaped machine.

"Don't worry about that. Ash over here already has made many friends with some Pokémon in my corral and he'll be catching them for his starter. Now before anything else, why don't you 3 decide on which one of the following 3 Pokémon will be your starter?

There is Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokémon who is a grass-poison type. Charmander, The Lizard Pokémon who is a fire type. And finally, Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokémon who is a water type."

The 3 trainers looked at each other before they all took one Poké Ball each and it was the exact Pokémon they wanted which made Professor Oak sigh in relief as he thought they may have fought over the Pokémon. Gary chose Squirtle, Xavier chose Charmander and Yvonne chose Bulbasaur.

They then called out their Pokémon and said high to them. Squirtle and Gary high-fived both having arrogant smirks on their faces, Xavier and Charmander gave each other a fist-bump and Yvonne and Bulbasaur hugged each other.

"Now I would like to give you 4 your Pokédex which will give you information on any known Pokémon and if you catch them, more detailed data will be recorded. The Pokédex also functions as our bank account since whenever you battle trainers, a small amount of money will be transferred from their account to yours or vice versa depending on if you win or lose. Also, don't forget that the Pokédex functions as your ID card and gives you the ability to fight in gym battles, contests or other official Pokémon events so make sure to take care of them and never lose them.

And here are your 5 starting Poké Balls to catch some Pokémon. You'll all be starting with the basic statistics and reputation as normal trainers but every battle you do will be recorded on your Pokédex so make sure to check it often to see your progress. However, Ash your status as a trainer will be very different considering you're a certified researcher like me…" this got wide eyes and stares of shock and awe from Xavier and Yvonne while Gary gritted his teeth in anger and jealousy. "As such, you will be allowed to carry a maximum of 8 Pokémon instead of the normal 6 but you will also have to write reports or papers on some new findings since it will help both me and you." Ash nodded in response. "There are other minor benefits you get as a researcher such as discount in Poké Marts and other minor things."

The 4 looked at their red colored Pokédex before putting it away and looking back at the professor. "Well that's it and the last few words I have left to say is…enjoy yourself. Your journey across this region and other regions is a way for you to learn and grow and make many new friends. Make connections with people and Pokémon alike and I guarantee you'll see our world in all its beauty in ways you have never seen it before. That's all so good luck to you all!"

"Thank you!" they said but Ash's tone being dull and cold as always.

They then left the laboratory and were surprised to see a lot of the Pallet Town residence with banners and what not, ready to give them a warm goodbye for their journey. Gary soaked up the attention before going past the crowd and getting into his red car which was filled with cheerleaders that Gary most likely paid money to go with him, if only to make him feel special.

Ash went through the crowd as well and continued walking until Gary's arrogant voice reached his ears. "Hey loser! I'm going to become the strongest trainer ever! You'll never be able to beat me! I'm going to leave you so far in the dust you'll never be able to catch up to me."

Ash turned around to face him making all the cheerleaders blush fifty shades of red at seeing a young Adonis in the making as his face had a rugged handsomeness to it that simply drew women towards him not that he paid attention to them. However, if they saw how toned his body was, Ash would have found himself running from mobs of women every day.

"Pathetic." Ash said before walking away making everyone flinch at the cold tone but Gary's smirk grew bigger as he thought he won their little argument but he remained oblivious to how his hired cheerleaders were going gaga for the handsome young man walking away and their mind going so far into the gutter that even glancing at it would make emotionless Ash blush. Plus, his cool, cold attitude only make them blush harder.

Gary then turned to the other two trainers. "See you two losers later." He then turned on his car and drove off while laughing like a maniac.

The two trainers growled a bit as they did not like Gary's attitude but said nothing. Their mood was suddenly lifted as the Pallet Town residence began giving the two trainers a warm goodbye.

* * *

 ** _With Ash…._**

* * *

After, walking out of Pallet Town, Ash walked towards the millennia old tree where he told Pikachu, Treecko and the Eon duo he would meet them once he got all the things he needed to start his journey.

Once he reached their he saw the 4 Pokémon anxiously waiting for him so he walked up to them. "Well, I'm beginning my journey as a Pokémon trainer now. Do you guys want to join me?"

Pikachu and Treecko immediately jumped to hug him, tackling him to the ground making Ash chuckle. _"YES!"_

Once Pikachu and Treecko settled down, Ash took out 2 friend balls he had attached to the inside of his trench coat and tapped the two Pokémon on their head. The balls sucked the Pokémon in a stream of red energy before the Poké Balls shook once and then made a clicking sound, signalling a successful capture. He then immediately let them out. "Welcome to the team."

Pikachu and Treecko gave a mock salute. _"Yes sir!"_

"What about you two? Do you want to join me on my journey?" asked Ash as he turned to the Eon duo.

The two looked at each other and Latios nodded before they turned back to Ash. _"Yes we would like to join you on this journey but only I will be becoming your Pokémon. Latias is waiting for a trainer she will feel a true connection with like I have felt with you. Plus, it had always been her desire to have a female trainer if she were ever caught."_

"I would love to have you two come with me on my journey but you don't have to become my Pokémon to do so if you don't want to Latios." Said Ash in his cold tone but the Pokémon could sense the absolute honesty in those words.

 _"You are the only one to be my trainer Ash. I have been living with my mate Latias for thousands of years and in all that time, only Sir Aaron and Pakura Goldstein have ever proven to be trustworthy humans. You however, I feel something I have never felt before. I just know I was always meant to be your Pokémon. That and this will eliminate the chances of me ever getting caught by another trainer."_

"Alright. I'm glad to have you on the team Latios." Said Ash as he used another friend ball to catch the legendary Eon Pokémon before letting him out. He then turned towards Latias. "I'll make sure I find the right trainer for you and I'll be by her side so you two won't have to be separated. I know how much you love each other."

Latias and Latios gave the pure hearted man a sincere smile but little did they know the few words Ash said of being by the Latias' trainer's side would be truer then they could ever realize.

Ash then looked towards the sun that was still in the sky but was slowly descending. "Well its time to go now. I want to get as close to Viridian City as possible before setting up camp. You 4 ready to go?"

They all gave a shout of approval before Pikachu and Treecko jumped on Ash's shoulders while the Eon duo flew in the sky before becoming invisible as they knew they couldn't be seen by other humans but Ash and his Pokémon could see them without a problem thanks to their aura bonds.

The human and his Pokémon friends, along with the Pokémon eggs in his backpack, then walked away from the tree and back on the dirt road a few hundred meters away as they headed towards Viridian City, signalling the start of an adventure…no signalling the **Genesis of a legend.**

* * *

 **FINALLY, THE PROLOGUE IS FINISHED!**

 **The story me and BookPrincess32 have been hyping about is finally released. I hope you enjoyed this prologue of Ash's life. Don't worry, Pakura will be revealed eventually and her background story much like Ash's was. I apologize if this intro to Ash's life was a bit darker then people would prefer especially for Pokémon but I didn't want to use the typical stupid Ash and would much more prefer a smart yet somewhat cold and dark Ash in the beginning before he slowly changes for the better.**

 **Please review the story and provide constructive feed back or positive comments. Any flaming will be ignored.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Core-AI and BookPrincess32**

 **Peace**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Normal speech with voice"

"SHOUTING"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Moves"**

"Different Entity speaking"

 ** _Stuff written in books or scrolls_**

 **[Pokédex information]**

"(Pokémon speaking to each other in poke speech)"

*sounds*

 **This story is co-written by me and BookPrincess32!**

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES AS THEY ARE IMPORTANT!_**

 **ASH LOOKS LIKE KANATA AGE FROM THE ANIME "Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan – (Sky Wizards Academy)"**

 **PAKURA LOOKS LIKE RIAS GREMORY FROM THE ANIME "Highschool DxD"**

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky as it was around 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon and its rays caused the trees of a particular forest to shine brightly.

Walking through the forest just outside of Pallet Town, Ash walked on the road that led straight to Viridian City, with Pikachu and Treecko riding on his shoulders and Latios and Latias flying above him while invisible.

"Latios! Latias! Can you two scout ahead to see where it would be a good idea to set up camp for a couple of days to train?" asked Ash.

 _"Sure Ash. We'll go look ahead."_ Came the masculine voice of Latios as the two invisible Pokémon flew on ahead.

The raven-haired boy kept on walking and took in his surroundings as did Pikachu and Treecko due to their natural curiosity. They saw lush green trees and bushes all around them and some of them bore fruits and berries which they were tempted to eat, had they not been already full.

After, around half-an hour of walking, Latios and Latias came back to Ash. _"We found a great place to stop around 1 hour's worth of walking distance away. It's a bit away from the road but has a large waterfall and many berry trees nearby making it perfect for us."_ Explained Latias to which Ash nodded at them.

"Alright. When we get there, I will set up my tent while Pikachu and Treecko set up an area for a fire place with some stones and Latios and Latias, you two can get some firewood."

 _"Sure!"_ they all replied eagerly.

They kept on walking for a while following Latios and Latias' directions but after around half-an hour, Ash decided it would be best to discuss what he planned to do when he got to Viridian City.

"Once we get some training done, we'll head for Viridian City, I will sign up to enter the Pokémon league and get the right to fight in gym battles to earn badges. Viridian city has its own gym but from what I hear, its gym leader is hardly around but it is rumored that he or she is the strongest gym leader in all of Kanto. As such, I think it would be best if we head straight to Pewter City and fight in the gym there. The gym leader of Pewter City's gym is known to specialize in rock type Pokémon so Treecko you will be most effective there, but Pikachu may also be able to do well if he can learn an effective move against them or we can come up with a good strategy."

All of Ash's Pokémon listened to him carefully and nodded at everything he said but Pikachu soon got a question in his head. _"What type of training will we be doing Ash?"_

"I still have to come up with an effective schedule for each one of you, Latias can join in if she wants to. I'll try to come up with your own individual schedules during dinner."

 _"I would like to train as well Ash."_ Said Latias to which the raven-haired teen nodded.

The Pokémon also nodded, satisfied with the answer they were given and continued their trek through the forest, and before they knew it, they arrived at the training spot Latios and Latias discovered.

The area had a nice medium sized pond with a small waterfall at the edge of the pond that had moss covered rocks on the side. The pond was filled with lilies and floating pink roses and the water was so clear and fresh that you could see your reflection clearly. The pond and waterfall were located right next to a small clearing that gave a perfect view of the open skies and tall mountains that could be seen in the distance.

"Perfect." Muttered Ash as he really liked the choice Latios and Latias made and this had filled the Eon duo with pride. Even a small praise from Ash meant the world to them after how he had saved their lives despite his own hanging in the balance.

Ash then proceeded to open a white glowing portal that if one would look through, they would just see infinite darkness. He then thought about the items he needed and proceeded to put his arm through the portal and then bring it back out. When he did bring it out, he also brought equipment to make his tent, some nutritious Pokémon food he made himself, specifically for his 4 Pokémon, a sleeping bag and various other small things that he needed.

Ash then proceeded to build a very average and quaint dark blue-colored tent while Pikachu and Treecko gathered some stones that were hanging beside the pong and near the waterfall, while Latios and Latias used their telekinesis to pick up dry wood and leaves from the surrounding area.

Once everything was set up, Ash saw the sun was setting and he watched the sunset with awe as it was a very beautiful scene. The sky bathed in various colors from yellow, to orange to red and you could see small clouds floating by and various Pokémon running around getting ready to sleep or nocturnal Pokémon getting ready to eat catch and eat their breakfast.

He then started the fire using some matches before taking out a large shining steel pot from his pocket dimension, along with some spices, vegetables and pieces of chicken to make a personal recipe of stew that he had come to love to eat. While that was cooking, he went and picked some nearby Pecha, Oran, and Sitrus berries before grinding them and spreading it over his 4 Pokémon's food to give it a better taste.

As the fire blazed, the Pokémon and their trainer gulped down their meal happily as they loved eating and their harsh training always required a lot of energy. The silence was very comfortable and after they ate, Ash cleaned up all of his and his Pokémon's dishes using the nearby pond and his Pokémon helped him out.

After, they all sat down around the fire to discuss their training regime. Ash took out a notebook and pen to started to write down some notes. He then took out his Pokédex and scanned each of his Pokémon and looked at the data it provided, but mainly focusing on what types of moves his Pokémon know.

 **[Pikachu – The Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Ability: Lightning Rod**

 **Storing a large amount of electricity in the pouches on its cheeks, Pikachu often unleashes it to recharge fellow Pikachu and Pokémon, when angered or to roast hard berries. Pikachu will often use its tail to check its surroundings causing it to be sometimes struck by lightning.**

 **Known Moves: Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Agility, Double Team, -, -**

 **Locked Egg Moves: Volt Tackle, Extreme Speed, Disarming Voice, Reversal]**

 **[Treecko – The Wood Gecko Pokémon – {Shiny}**

 **Type: Grass-Steel – Unique**

 **Ability: Flash Fire - Unique**

 **Treecko can scale vertical walls thanks to the small hooks on its feet and it can sense the humidity of its surroundings with its tail. Treecko is also very cool, calm and collected, and is not intimidated by foes bigger than itself.**

 **Known Moves: Quick Attack, Pound, Absorb, Metal Claw**

 **Locked Egg Moves: Crush Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Double Kick, Leech Seed, Razor Wind, Synthesis, Magical Leaf]**

 **[Latios – The Eon Pokémon – {Shiny}**

 **Type: Dragon-Psychic**

 **Ability: Levitate, Dragon Force**

 **Latios is rumored to be a very intelligent Pokémon with powerful psychic and telepathic abilities much like Latias, the other legendary Pokémon of the Eon duo. It can also fold back its wings and fly faster then jet planes. It is said that Latios will only open its heart to a person with a compassionate spirit and heart. This information is not definite as the legendary Pokémon has hardly been sighted.**

 **Known Moves: Psychic, Luster Purge, Calm Mind, Psycho Shift, Recover, Zen Headbutt, Psyshock, Dragon Pulse, Protect, Double Team, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Toxic, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Light Screen, Reflect, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Charge Beam, Shadow Claw, Sleep Talk, Surf, Waterfall, Unknown Move,]**

 **[Latias – The Eon Pokémon – {Shiny}**

 **Type: Dragon-Psychic**

 **Ability: Levitate, Dragon Force**

 **Latias is rumored to be a very intelligent Pokémon with powerful psychic and telepathic abilities much like Latios, the other legendary of the Eon duo. It can also fold back its wings and fly faster then jet planes and its body. It is said that Latias will only open its heart to a person with a compassionate spirit and heart as it is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. This information is not definite as the legendary Pokémon has hardly been sighted.**

 **Known Moves: Psychic, Mist Ball, Calm Mind, Charm, Reflect Type, Recover, Zen Headbutt, Psyshock, Dragon Pulse, Protect, Safeguard, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Toxic, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Light Screen, Reflect, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Charge Beam, Shadow Claw, Sleep Talk, Surf, Waterfall, Unknown Move,]**

"Alright, Pikachu and Treecko, I think both of you are very agile and fast with all the training we have been doing over the years and both of your bodies are in top physical condition although we should continue doing physical exercises just to make you stronger. For now, I think it would be best for you both to focus on using all your attacks and getting used to the effect they have on your body when you use them. By practicing them constantly, you'll be able to use them right away whenever I call for them in a battle or you react based on instincts so this training will really help you."

 _"Yes sir!"_ came the reply of the two small Pokémon in a salute as they always acted very serious when it came to training as they had a deep desire to become strong and protect those close to them, Ash and their fellow Pokémon brothers being them.

"Okay for Latios and Latias, honestly you two are strong in every way considering the fact that your legendary Pokémon, have lived for thousands of years and you trained quite a bit. Since you have all your strengths on a level of your own, we won't focus on them for now." The duo nodded, their chests' out in pride at the praise of their trainer and friend.

"So, your training will focus on two things. One is training your endurance against elements you have a weakness too which we can't do at the moment until we come to a place with the right environment. Two is your precision with your attacks. While you may have a lot of power, it is useless if the attacks can't land hence I devised a simple exercise we can do anywhere for you to improve your aim." The Eon duo nodded. "I'll show you the exercise tomorrow." He then looks at Pikachu and Treecko, "When you two build up your stamina and familiarity with using the various attacks you have which will take a few days, I'll have you do the precision exercise as well since again, it is one of the most important factors when it comes to battling and fighting in general."

 _"Very well. What type of training will you be doing Ash?"_ said Latios through their aura bond so all of them heard it.

"I think I'll focus on having my body get used to the effect of using the different aura attacks I have much like Pikachu and Treecko will be doing. I have been doing this training for a while so it shouldn't take too long especially since I don't have many attacks or abilities in my arsenal yet. However, before that I want all of us to do our physical exercise and spar to see where we are in terms of our close combat skills. After, we're done all of our morning routine, you'll focus on your exercises while I try and see if I can reach the next stage of **Inventa** and expand my aura reserves. The faster I get to mastering all the stages of **Inventa** meditation, the faster the Void Book can reveal all of the abilities I posses."

The Pokémon nodded at this knowing how much Ash wanted to master **Inventa** meditation that the Void Book, stated was a requirement for Ash to start learning the foundation of the Void and the infinite power it possesses.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep now. We have got a few days of intense training before we head to Viridian City."

The Pokémon smiled and nodded before they all rested on top of a large fluffy blanket, Ash had laid out while their trainer went into his tent and got some shut eye…well as much as he could anyways. He was haunted by nightmares every single day and although, Ash tried to hide it, his Pokémon knew he was having trouble sleeping but when they tried to help him, he pushed them away saying they shouldn't worry about it.

With a sigh, they closed their eyes while they could hear the subtle sounds of pained groans coming from their trainer in the tent.

* * *

 ** _The next morning…._**

* * *

Ash opened his eyes around an hour before the sun rose and as usual he finished his morning rituals thanks to the pond nearby while also preparing breakfast for his Pokémon who were just waking up.

They had greeted their trainer before taking a quick soak in the pond and then proceeding to devour the delicious breakfast Ash had prepared, consisting of his own personal recipe for Pokémon food, laced with a special herb he had discovered that had the same properties as caffeine did. He only added a small amount so that it jump-started their brain without causing any sort of harm to their bodies or any addiction to form.

After, they ate, Ash had decided to wash the Pokémon eggs and clean their containers as he had been doing for the past few days. But today he could have sworn he saw a faint glow coming from them and decided to keep a close eye on them since he had a suspicion that they would be hatching soon.

Ash then turned towards his Pokémon, "Alright time to start your physical exercises but with a little twist. Since we don't have rocks, I thought we could use some of the weights I have gotten from the professor." Said Ash as he opened a white glowing portal and put his hand into a seemingly endless darkness before he brought out the briefcase that contained all the shrunken weights and equipment you would find at a workout gym.

He opened it and saw many small disks, some miniature exercise machines, a set of tiny dumbbells and other exercise related items. There was a small screen on the top part of the opened briefcase which showed several options of what materials you wanted expanded back to full size.

Selecting a few weights varying from a few pounds to around 100, he gave the small ones to Pikachu and Treecko to do their exercises with, while giving Latios and Latias the heavy weights. He enlarged a few of the machines, a few of the 45 lbs disc shaped weights and what not.

After, he set everything up in the clearing in a few min, he did several long stretches as he knew he needed a lot of flexibility not only to be safe while doing his workout but also in fighting. After, that while his Pokémon did their own specialized exercises he had given them, he set himself to do the harshest 1-hour weight lifting session, you would ever see anyone doing. He did a large amount of super sets which basically meant he trained one muscles group before doing another exercise which trained another muscles group and rotated between the two non-stop without rest.

Of course, Ash knew form was the most important thing but training years with stones as weights and perfecting his form, it came natural to him hence he did extreme weight lifting. Today he rotated to doing chest and back exercises for an hour with weights ranging in the 400 lbs pound range. He never had any rest periods in between sets which would be considered bad for a normal person but Ash was anything but normal and he always pushed himself beyond the limit.

After he was done an hour of his extreme workout, he saw his Pokémon were done with their exercises. "Come over here!" he shouted to which his Pokémon came over with sweat dripping over their bodies and heavily panting much like he was.

He then put his hands in front of him with his palms facing away from his body. " **Auric Heal Pulse!** " A few pulses of white aura came out of his hand and expanded so that it not only covered his Pokémon, but the entire clearing as well as his eggs which started to have a small noticeable glow to them but the trainer and Pokémon didn't notice.

The pulse of aura not only soothed Ash's Pokémon's aching muscles but also filled their cells with energy so despite facing exhaustion from their extreme workout, they would still be able to do the training Ash had devised.

"Now let's fight!" said Ash and the 4 nodded as they now surrounded Ash.

Pikachu and Treecko were the first to charge at Ash, aiming to pincer him from both sides with a kick towards his sides. Ash easily managed to dodge the incoming strike by ducking underneath and swiftly catching the two Pokémon's legs and using their momentum against them but spinning them around and throwing them to the side.

As Pikachu and Treecko were thrown away, Latios and Latias started to used their immense speed to try and hit Ash with their arms by aiming punches on various parts of his body, but Ash managed to dodge and weave without a single wasted movement the entire time. Eventually, he managed to get a read on how the two were attacking and managed to find and opening by punching Latios and Latias on their chest when they went for a punch, sending them flying back.

Pikachu and Treecko had recovered from being tossed quite a distance away and made their way back and charged straight at Ash with Pikachu up front and Treecko behind him. Pikachu aimed a punch towards Ash's face but it was not to hurt him but rather distract him. The moment, Ash raised one of his arms to defend, Pikachu used his arm to flip himself off of Ash's arm while Treecko was incoming to use his tail on Ash's chest which was now open. However, Ash's reflexes were very well developed and managed to get his other arm to defend against the attack in time.

With immense speed, he then spun around and back-handed both Pikachu and Treecko as they were both in the air with no form of defense, sending them flying back. They managed to recover and they both looked at Latios and Latias. They sent each other a nod before looking at Ash and then smirking before they charged at him at full speed.

Ash smirked as he was on complete guard and his blood boiled in anticipation at the fight or spar. It was fun not only for him but for his Pokémon as well as it was a bonding moment as well as great training.

An hour of non-stop sparing, the exhausted trainer and his Pokémon lay on the ground panting as they were physically spent but they still had one last part of their training for the day and hence Ash once again healed them with **Auric Heal Pulse.** "Great spar everyone."

 _"That it was."_ Said the 4 in unison.

Ash then turned to Pikachu and Treecko, "You two start your training with your attacks like we discussed yesterday." They responded with a nod before moving to the center of the small clearing and started firing off their attacks and holding them as long as possible to before they continued. They kept rotating between all of the attacks and kept on practicing.

Ash then turned to face the Eon duo, "I'm going to explain the exercise I thought of to help you guys with your precision." The two nodded and listened intently while he took some leaves off the ground and brought out some red paint through his pocket dimension as painting was a small hobby of his. Painting a few of the leaves red, he then turned towards Latios and Latias, "The basic concept is this, I will let go of this leaf and let it float around in the wind while you use any of the offensive moves you have in your arsenal to try and hit the leaf. Since it's such a small target and your firing from quite a distance away, you will have to focus on your target with extreme concentration."

At first, the Eon duo seemed confused at the training method as they thought they would not have a problem at all hitting the leaf but when Ash released two of them and Latios and Latias aimed at their respective leaf with a **Dragon Pulse** attack, they found the leaf occasionally moving out of the way due to the wind.

"Your going to have to concentrate and train your eyes and aim to be able to hit the leaf as it is a small target that is constantly moving. Use your telekinesis to launch one red leaf in the air at a time and try aiming. Continue this for the whole day and you should find yourself improving."

The two dragon-psychic type Pokémon nodded as they were filled with determination especially after understanding the ingenuity behind the well thought out exercise. Ash saw them doing the exercise with new found determination and a faint and hollow smile came on his face before he turned to practice his own attack.

Concentrating, he brought fourth his aura causing his body to be surrounded by a faint white glow. He then decided to go through the offensive attacks he knew and then go through all of them again and again.

" **Void Aura Sphere!** " Ash formed a white swirling sphere of energy in between his two hands before he launched it into the air. The sphere traveled farther and farther in to the sky as it just radiated pure power. Eventually the sphere exploded in a shower of light.

Ash nodded in satisfaction. He then brought his right arm to the side of his body while his hand was clenched in a fist. He channeled aura through his arm and into his hand while concentrating all of the energy into a focused point in his palm. He then shot his arm towards the sky, " **Void Beam!** " A white beam of energy was launched into the air from the palm of ash's hand and the beam eventually faded from view.

Satisfied with his attack he then brought his arms in front of his chest before bringing the palm of his hands together. A thin rotating disc of void aura energy formed between his hands which he then launched into the air by swinging both of his arms. " **Void Shredder!** " The disc traveled high into the sky and a small screeching noise could be heard as it was seemingly cutting through air.

The attack eventually dissipated before he used his next attack, " **Dianos Void Slash!** " Ash swung his right arm in an arc above him and fired a crescent of void energy which like his previous attack, seemed to be cutting through the air.

" **Dianos Void X Slash!** " Ash then crossed his arms to form an X and channeled his void aura into his arms. He then faced upwards and swung his arms releasing two crescents of void energy that formed an X-shape with each other.

Having done the 5 offensive techniques Ash had in his arsenal he repeated them around 20 times which is when he got exhausted of his aura but he remained satisfied with how well he was able to preform those attacks. Not only that but exhausting his aura and then allowing it to replenish itself on its own was one of the ways he increased his reserves. This was why he was able to do around 100 of those attacks while many of the aura guardians in Cameron Palace only had half of his reserves.

He made a mental note to go through his defensive and utility based techniques the next day and the day after. He then proceeded to lie down next to a tree to perform **Inventa**. He still didn't know what the difference was between **Inventa** and regular meditation but he did it anyway, in the hope of being able to learn from the void book but so far, aside from saying **Inventa** was a form of meditation and you had to reach its final stage to be able to learn about the void, it said nothing else. It was frustrating but Ash did it anyways since meditation had become a hobby for him since it not only helped increase his aura reserves because meditation was boosting his spiritual energy which in turn raised his aura reserves but it also sharpened his mind. He meditated for about an hour before opening his eyes.

That's when he noticed that the sun was now preparing to set for the day and he saw his Pokémon were exhausted after their day of intense training. He walked over to Pikachu and Treecko, picked them up and brought them to their camp while a panting Latios and Latias made their way over before collapsing on the ground.

"I'm proud of you guys for training so hard." The Pokémon managed to look at their trainer and smiled but they could sense through their bond and through his muscle movement that he trained far harder then them and was more tired but he didn't show it. "Now you guys rest while I get dinner ready."

Dinner preparation did not take long as he still had plenty of stew he made last night for himself which was around 5 litres worth and he still had 2.5 litres left which he would need to devour. He prepared a large amount of Pokémon food while mixing it with berries, vitamins and proteins before giving it to them which they devoured. Ash then ate his own dinner alongside his friends and after they were done, he washed the dishes and settled down to watch the sunset happening now before his eyes finally noticed something.

His 3 eggs were flashing white every 5 seconds which showed they were just near hatching. Ash went wide eyed as he remembered faintly seeing his eggs glowing and they must have been throughout the day as now they were only an hour away from hatching. Thankfully they had been in a peaceful and nature filled environment which was the best place for Pokémon to hatch.

"Latios! Latias! Get some warm water prepared! Pikachu! Treecko! You two grab some blankets from my tent! The eggs are close to hatching." The relaxing Pokémon immediately jerked up when they heard their trainer and went to do their assigned task without question.

Ash brought out fresh white towels from his pocket dimension and within half-a minute, the Eon duo came up to him with a sphere of warm water which they had gathered from the pond, heated at the fire and brought to him with the use of **Psychic**. Pikachu and Treecko brought a large blue blanket from Ash's tent which Ash laid the eggs on.

He then dipped the white towels in the warm water sphere and washed the eggs for the next 50 minutes as keeping them warm and moist was the best way to ensure a successful hatching. He was internally thanking Professor Oak for having warned him a few days in advance to store up on baby Pokémon supplies in case his Pokémon hatched when he wasn't near a Pokémon center. As such he had ordered his Pokémon to heat up the prepared milk filled with the right nutrients he had brought out of his pocket dimension.

Ash then noticed the glowing flashes stop and the eggs now maintained a constant glow that seemed to be getting brighter by the minute. "Get ready! Their hatching!" Said Ash as a strange feeling filled him as he was watching life being brought into this world.

Eventually, the glow was enough to cover their entire field of vision for a few seconds before it started to die down. The 4 Pokémon and their trainer then saw the 3-pure white glowing eggs morph and shape into 3 different figures. When the glow died down they saw 3 small and cute Pokémon lying in the blanket in front of them.

Ash moved forward so that he was over them and gently caressed their small bodies with extreme gentleness and care.

The first one was pure white in color and a canine-like, bipedal Pokémon. He had white legs and torso, white tail and white collar. The baby Pokémon had rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws and had red eyes (Bulbapedia). This was the Emanation Pokémon Riolu although he had a unique coloring.

The second Pokémon was gray in color and was bipedal. He had straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth while the back of his head had slightly curved horn and was a darker shade of gray. He had large dark gray ovals surrounding his eyes and his pupils were red in color, and had a short-rounded snout, with large nostrils. A dark gray collar encircled his neck. He had short limbs, his forelimbs having 3 digits while his feet had 2, and a short tail (Bulbapedia). This was The Tusk Pokémon Axew although he had a unique coloring.

The third figure was a quadrupled frog like Pokémon that was black in color. It had black colored skin and a red stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. His eyes had red sclera, black irises and white pupils, protruded vertically from its head due to their size. He also had a large mane of bubbles on his chest and back while 2 bubbles rested upon his nose. These bubbles were known as Frubbles and they were delicate yet flexible and sticky and are able to reduce incoming damage. The Pokémon also had 3 fingers and 2 toes and his strong legs make him capable of jumping really high (Bulbapedia). This was The Bubble Frog Pokémon Froakie although is had a unique coloring like he other two.

The 3 tiny figures eyes slowly opened as they took their first gaze upon the world they entered. They saw the face of Ash staring at them with his void filled eyes yet they now held a small amount of kindness in them. They instinctively assumed him to be their parent and somehow just felt connected to them which was a result of the aura bond Ash had created with them while they were still eggs.

The 3 said a single word that sent a temporary warm feeling through Ash and it resonated with his soul.

 _"Daddy."_ The 3 Pokémon babies then reached out to hug Ash and he responded by instantly closing the distance between them and hugged them gently. They giggled in response but radiated immense love and innocence that it was enough to even bring back emotion into Ash's eyes if only for the moment in which they stayed in embrace.

Ash let them go and continued to caress the 3 baby Pokémon with tender care and saw as the orange rays from the sunset made them glow and truly look divine. It was an amazing sight to see 3 Pokémon coming into this world and to watch nature's warm embrace enveloping the 3 Pokémon. It was a beautiful scene that he and his 4 Pokémon were astounded by.

It was then heard 2 loud cries in the sky and saw a large sparkling rainbow across the sky while 2 large bird like Pokémon flew across in the distance. One was a large bird that was seemingly glowing a silverish-white color while the other was glowing a variant of colors, making it look like the rainbow. The Pokémon were hard to distinguish or what they looked like since they were flying so high and they were sparkling which made the scene even more astounding. Hell Ash's Pokémon and the 3 baby Pokémon were also entranced by this scene.

Ash then saw two objects float down from the sky and into his hands as the sparkling bird Pokémon continued to fly over in the distance. He saw the two objects were in fact feathers, one of silver in color and the other had all of the colors of the rainbow. That's when he, his Pokémon and the newborns heard a voice,

 _"You are pure of heart and soul…"_ Said a masculine voice.

 _"Wrapped in a blanket of cold…"_ Said a feminine voice.

 _"Contains both light and darkness…"_

 _"Which one will reign supreme…"_

 _"Take my gift…"_

 _"And give mine to the one who will be Latias' trainer…"_

 _"They will guide you…"_ said the two voices now in unison after alternating and saying each line.

The trainer and his Pokémon just stared as the two-large bird like Pokémon disappeared into the distance while the baby Pokémon were still in awe of the rainbow and sunset.

Ash then turned to look at the feathers and just knew that the silver one was meant for him while the rainbow one was meant for Latias' trainer whoever he or she maybe be. He also had this strange feeling that he would meet the Pokémon who's voices he heard in his head again someday. He put the feathers in a small specialized pocket dimension for now and his attention soon turned towards the baby Pokémon as they bathed in the sunset's glow, and their stomachs rumbled in hunger.

Ash smiled and he took the baby bottles filled with warm milk combined with plenty of nutrients made for baby Pokémon and fed the 3 of them. After, their stomachs were full they burped and giggled.

 _"Thank you, daddy."_ Said the 3 Pokémon in unison.

Ash smiled at them as they soon fell asleep. "Can you put them in the tent?" asked Ash to which Latios and Latias responded with a nod and gently lifted the 3 sleeping Pokémon and placed them down in Ash's tent. "Alright, change of plan. We head over to Viridian City first thing tomorrow since I need to get those 3 checked up and see if they are healthy.

The Pokémon nodded and smiled seeing as how caring and careful he was being despite his eyes not showing it.

 _"So how do you feel now that you became a dad?"_ Pikachu cheekily asked.

"Same as how you all feel being their uncle or brother." Ash replied back with a small smirk to which Pikachu's grin fell.

 _"This is going to be great or just troublesome."_ The Mouse Pokémon muttered.

 _"Don't worry Ash. I know you'll raise them to be strong and wonderful Pokémon and we will be right by your side."_ Said Latias to which Ash gave a brief smile.

 _"I wonder how strong they will be?"_ asked Treecko.

 _"We'll find out soon since Pokémon infant mature in about 1-2 weeks before they gain the ability to fight."_ Stated Latios to which Ash nodded, already knowing that piece of information.

"Let's get some sleep. We head out at day break." Said Ash to which the Pokémon nodded and went to their laid out fluffy blanket to crash for the night.

Ash went inside his tent and snuggled into his sleeping bag, with the day's exhaustion finally catching up to him but he took one last glance at the tiny sleeping forms of Riolu, Axew and Froakie. Their peaceful faces as they slept was an extremely adorable sight to watch but Ash's tiredness kept him from looking for a few seconds before he fell into a sleep filled with the same nightmare.

* * *

 ** _The next morning at 5:00 a.m.…._**

* * *

Ash woke up as sweat stained his body due to his nightmare. He wiped his eyes and looked beside him to see Riolu, Axew and Froakie still sleeping peacefully. As such, he got up and made breakfast for him consisting of fried eggs, bacon and juice while he prepared Pokémon food for Pikachu, Treecko, Latios and Latias and the baby Pokémon milk filled with nutrients for the recently new born Pokémon.

After, he was done his morning rituals, the baby Pokémon awoke and Ash was conveniently inside the tent at the time.

 _"Daddy!"_ they shouted in joy as they slowly walked to him and hugged him.

Ash returned the hug and asked the 3 Pokémon, "Are you 3 hungry?"

They all nodded eagerly and Ash fed them their bottles of nutritious milk before he played around with him. They eventually were tired out and Ash decided it was a good idea to ask them, "Do you 3 want to become my Pokémon?"

The 3-looked confused as to what their 'Daddy' was asking. Ash sensed the confusion and took out 3 friend balls and enlarged them before placing them in front of the 3. "Become my Pokémon. So, no one else can catch you and you will be apart of our family…you already are but this will make if official."

Due to Pokémon infants maturing much faster then human infants, they understood what Ash meant and eagerly nodded their heads. _"Yes! We will become your Pokémon Daddy!"_ They then tapped the center button of each of the friend balls and got sucked inside in a stream of red energy. They did not put up any sort of fight as the friend balls instantly clicked, signalling their capture and he then let them out again.

"Welcome to my team." Said Ash and the 3 Pokémon jumped for joy.

 _"YAY!"_ they then pounced on him and proceeded to play with their 'father' while Ash's other Pokémon watched them with happiness in their eyes as they had woken up a few minutes ago and watched the entire heart warming scene.

Eventually, the 3 tired themselves out and the sun was now rising so Ash returned the 3 to their Poké Balls to get a good rest before he fed his Pokémon their breakfast and packed up his campsite and stored it back in his pocket dimension.

After, his Pokémon ate, they took a drank the fresh water from the pond before they turned to Ash who had his one strapped back pack strapped to his back as he was all packed up and they had their stomachs full and were ready to go. Pikachu and Treecko instantly jumped on Ash's shoulders while Latios and Latias flew above them while their bodies refracted the light, making them invisible to everyone except Ash and his Pokémon thanks to their aura bond allowing them to see them.

They then started their trek towards the main road that would lead them Viridian City all the while admiring the beauty of the nature around them. A few hours later while walking through the forest, they encounter a young teenager, the same as Ash who was also walking around. He had dark blue shorts and a green tank top on.

The teen's gaze turned to Ash. "Hey you! You're a Pokémon trainer, right?" Ash simply nodded. "My name is Ron! let's have a 1 on 1 battle!" Ash nodded his head again as they both walked to the center of the path in between the forest and stood around 30 feet away from each other. "Let's go Rattata!" Out of his Poké Ball appeared a purple quadrupled rodent that had large buck teeth.

"Treecko, you take our first battle." Said Ash and while Pikachu was down trodden at not being able to fight in Ash's first trainer battle, Ash assured him he will fight in the next one through their bond. Meanwhile, their poke dex had beeped, having sensors to indicated when an official battle is taking place between two certified trainers and was prepared to transfer prize money to the winner from the loser.

"Wow what Pokémon is that?" Asked the boy as he scanned the Pokémon with his poke dex but only received an error message since it couldn't identify the Pokémon. "It doesn't matter, I'll still beat you! Rattata use **Tackle Attack!** " commanded Ron in a dramatic tone.

Rattata started running towards the red colored Treecko which quite a slow speed, at least in Ash and his Pokémon's perspective but they were much stronger then the average trainer.

" **Quick Attack!** "

Treecko was surrounded by a thin white veil before he disappeared in a streak of white and rammed his body into Rattata, sending his body flying backwards.

Ash's challenger gritted his teeth in frustration with a hint of awe as Treecko looked so fast and strong. "Rattata use **Bite!** "

The normal type once again ran forward and Ash sighed as for his first official trainer battle, it was pretty pathetic but Ash did have far more experience and knowledge when it came to Pokémon so he couldn't blame the young teen.

"Dodge, and finish it with **Pound!** " Ash said in a cold tone.

Treecko ran towards the charging Rattata and when the normal type jumped towards the grass-steel type to bite him, Treecko front flipped, not only dodging Rattata's attack but also bringing down his tail onto the Mouse Pokémon's head and effectively knocking him out.

"Good battle Treecko. Nice job." Ash said as he smiled faintly and Treecko jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled Ash's cheek in appreciation.

"You sure are strong mister." Said the teen as although he was saddened with his loss, he could see the person he challenged seemed to be much stronger then he was.

"Thank you." Said Ash before he proceeded to walk away leaving Ron confused but Ash did not like talking with people much.

Ash continued walking through the forest and about half-an hour later, he heard a loud scream but he couldn't distinguish whether it was male or female. Despite that, Ash's heart told him to help whoever this was and he listened to it, running towards the direction where he heard the noise.

After, a few minutes of running, he came upon a small lake where some young looking male or female person with orange hair with a bit of it tied to a side ways pony tail. The person wore a yellow tank top and jean shorts. Thanks to Ash's ability to read aura, he was able to determine the person was in fact a girl who was terrified at the large angry serpentine like Pokémon that was glaring at her while still in the water.

'Gyarados.' Thought Ash before he looked at his two Pokémon and nodded while signalling the Eon duo to let him handle this. "Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** and Treecko use **Absorb** to get his attention!"

Pikachu charged up a large amount of electricity that surrounded his body before launching it towards the water-flying type and Treecko launched two green tendrils that snaked itself around Gyarados mid section.

The Atrocious Pokémon roared in pain and the orange haired girl's attention turned to the side of the lake where the attack had come from. A large blush immediately came upon her face as she looked at the man no…god that was standing there. He was extremely handsome, and you could see his powerful bulging muscles through his tight shirt, under his trench coat.

She was broken out of her day dream when Gyarados began to fire hyper beams randomly causing her eyes to widen in fear. However, just as a hyper beam was about to hit her, she was scooped up by Ash who had ran towards her, and brought her away from Gyarados range of fire. She had blushed again while being in his hold and couldn't believe such a hot man came to save her like a knight in shining armor.

Ash and his Pokémon meanwhile, spent their time dodging the enraged Gyarados' attacks and constantly fired back as they chipped away at the powerful Pokémon's health. Soon Gyarados prepared to fire a **Thunderbolt** attack towards Ash and Treecko.

"Pikachu, block it with **Thunderbolt!** " said Ash, not wanting to use his aura abilities since the orange-haired girl was still there.

The two large lightning bolts from the two powerful Pokémon collided and a stray lightning bolt from the attack ended up going towards a bike parked a few metres away from the lake while Pikachu's attack overpowered Gyarados' attack and shocked him, causing the Pokémon to swim away, not wanting to battle anymore

All Misty saw, was a large flash of light as Pikachu launched a powerful electric type attack and the next thing she saw was her bike was fried. She went wide eyed, as it was the last present she had of her parents before they disappeared from her and her sister's lives.

Ash walked over to the orange haired girl and kneeled down to get down to eye-level with her. "Are you alright miss?" he asked in a cold tone.

What he got in response was something loud and unexpected. "M-MY BIKE!"

* * *

 ** _A while later…._**

* * *

A while later, the girl had calmed down and had thanked Ash for saving her and told him her name and that she was the formed Cerulean City gym leader before she glared at him. "Now, your doing to repay me for frying my bike!"

"What? I did not destroy your bike." Said Ash in a cold monotone voice.

"Yes you did! I saw your Pikachu hit it with a **Thunderbolt** attack!"

"That was from Gyarados."

"Your lying!" shrieked Misty and Ash sighed as he really did not like interacting with people.

"Fine I will pay you back one day. Just give me your contact information."

"No way, I don't trust you! I am going to come with you until you pay for my bike!" howled Misty and Ash sighed as he could understand the mistrust.

He then began to walk away without retaliating making Misty think Ash had agreed to her making her cheer in her head. 'Yes! That bike was a worthless piece of trash anyways from my worthless parents. Now I have an excuse to travel with that hunk!'

Misty began to chat with Ash as he did not reply to anything she said as he was too busy talking with his Pokémon and frankly didn't care about what she had to say.

 _"That ungrateful bitch!"_ shouted Pikachu through their bond and the other Pokémon agreed.

 _"Whatever the case, it seems we are stuck with her until I can earn enough money from battles to pay her back. If only I had some of my researcher money left."_ Mentally sighed Ash. It seems a Pokémon journey had both of its ups and downs which was truer then Ash realized.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…._**

* * *

Ash, his Pokémon along with Misty just entered Viridian City as the sun was getting ready to set. They walked through the streets that were looking quite empty with everyone being within their own houses.

"STOP!" shouted a feminine voice from behind the two humans and several Pokémon before they heard a screeching sound.

They then saw a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties and was wearing a blue mid-thigh length skirt, and a standard blue police top. She had greenish-blue colored hair, tied into two spiky pig tails with a small strand of hair coming over her left brown colored eye. She wore a blue police cap over her head that held a golden triangular emblem on it, which was the official symbol for anyone in the police force. Her hands were covered by white gloves and she had a gun strapped to the side of her waist and a small black pouch strapped to the other side.

Ash instantly recognized her as Officer Jenny and knew that there were many Officer Jennies not only in Kanto but almost in all regions and they all looked alike which was a mystery in itself much like how all the Nurse Joy's were similar.

"Who are you two and what is your business in this city?!" demanded Officer Jenny as she glared at the two people and the Pokémon with suspicion.

"I'm a trainer. I was heading for the Pokémon center before I planned to head towards Pewter City." Said Ash in a cold tone as his hands were in his pant's pockets.

That's when Officer Jenny got a good look at Ash and needless to say, her reaction was just like Misty's a few hours ago. 'Oh my Arceus. He is so hot. STOP that thinking Jenny! You're on duty!'

Misty had noticed the blush and glared at the officer but made sure to keep her mouth shut as she did not want to get arrested. Ash had also noticed the blush but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to need some ID for proof." Officer Jenny said, trying to withhold her blush and incoming nose bleed as much as she can.

Ash handed her his red Pokédex. She opened it up and the poke dex and pushed a few buttons causing the poke dex to say information about its owner.

 **[I'm dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for beginning trainer and certified Professional Pokémon Researcher Ash Satoshi Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information on any Pokémon he may encounter or catch. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced.]**

Said the robotic voice of the Pokédex while Officer Jenny and Misty's jaw dropped. "Y-you're a professional Pokémon researcher?!" exclaimed the two.

"Yes. I became one recently and it was Professor Oak who was the one who gave me the title. Now can we go Officer Jenny? I would like to get my Pokémon checked up please." Asked Ash in an annoyed and cold tone.

Misty now new she had to make Ash hers while Officer Jenny couldn't believe if Ash could get any hotter. She managed to recompose herself before she looked at the two with a serious gaze, "Y-yes. But before you do I must warn you that there have been Pokémon thieves sighted in the area. They are rumored to be members of Team Rocket but we can't be too sure. You two take care of yourselves and make sure to keep a sharp eye out." Said Jenny as she pointed to a poster hanging on a the wall of a building showing a few shady characters who's faces and part of their bodies were covered by shadows making it impossible to determine who they were but Ash did see the red R on their shirt.

Misty nodded as Officer Jenny left on her white motorcycle but not before giving a lust filled gaze at Ash. Ash who was now in his own world started walking towards the Pokémon center as his blood was boiling at the mention of the name "Team Rocket." Many of his bad memories resurfaced and his head went into some dark thoughts as he promised himself, he would end the organization and make the man who took his parents from him pay.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later, at the Pokémon center…._**

* * *

Ash and Misty just entered the Pokémon center along with Pikachu and Treecko who were riding on Ash's shoulders and Latios and Latias who remained invisible to everyone. The aura around Ash was tense at the moment and his Pokémon could feel it but Misty was too lost in her own world of thinking of different ways to try and get Ash's attention to notice it.

Hearing that Team Rocket has been near the area, abducting Pokémon was enough to get Ash's blood boiling in rage and anger as he remembered how the group's leader had taken his parents from him. And after hearing all the atrocities they had committed from the news and various rumours around police stations, it was enough for him to be filled with hatred at the very mention of them.

That's why he swore to himself he would stop them and their evil deeds and hearing that the organization's members were near, his heart was pumping in anticipation of fighting them and ending them.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon center!" came the joyful reply of a woman standing behind a desk. She wore a pink dress with a white apron on top of it. Her dark pink colored hair was tied in two looped pig tails and a white hat with a red plus sign sat atop of her head. When her gaze laid upon Ash, she blushed furiously as she had never seen someone quite handsome and dashing before and his bulging muscles underneath his shirt visible through his unbuttoned trench coat only served to increase her blush.

Ash was broken out of his thoughts when he had heard the voice and the anger and hatred disappeared from his eyes but was still in his heart and mind. "Hello Nurse Joy. Can you please check up my Pokémon? My Riolu, Axew and Froakie have just hatched yesterday so I would like to know their condition please." He noticed her and a whole bunch of girls blush but didn't bother saying anything and just ignored it as he had found Misty and Officer Jenny acting the same way when he first talked to them.

"Of course. Just please put their Poké Balls on this tray." Said Nurse Joy as she put a tray on the counter that could hold 6 Poké Balls.

Ash nodded and put 5 Poké Balls in the tray. _"Latios, Latias, do you two want to get checked up."_

 _"No."_ Came the instant reply of the two Pokémon as their distrust of all humans remained strong and they only trusted Ash.

"Can you take care of my Pokémon as well." Said Misty as she handed Nurse Joy 3 Poké Balls which she put in another tray.

"Chansey, take these Poké Balls. I'll be with you in one second." Said Nurse Joy she handed her partner Chansey the trays of Poké Balls. The Pokémon nodded and left behind a set of doors while humming a happy tune. Nurse Joy then turned to Ash. "Is there anything else I can help you with young man?" she said while forgetting about Misty in how handsome and dashing Ash looked.

Misty had noticed Nurse Joy looking at Ash with a blush and how she forgot to address her. 'Who does that hussy think she is eying my future man like that!'

"Yes. I would like to sign up for the Pokémon league challenge and I would like two rooms for the night." Said Ash as he handed Nurse Joy his red poke dex.

"Sure." Said Nurse Joy while the blush remained on her face. She took the poke dex and plugged it into the PC underneath her monitor and typed a few things before she saw Ash's information pop up and was quite surprised to see that he was a professional researcher on the same level as Professor Oak and that the legendary Kanto professor is the one who trained and recommended him. "Wow, you're a professional researcher?! That's quite an accomplishment." Exclaimed Nurse Joy in a shocked and giddy tone as Ash seemed like amazing boyfriend material at the moment. But he looked older then he really was since she was around 22 and he was 14 but his developed body made him looked like someone who just entered adulthood.

"Not really." Ash said as he did not care about the praise.

'Ash is so smart and dreamy.' Misty muttered having already heard about his researcher status when he had given his poke dex to Officer Jenny.

Taken back by Ash's cold yet modest reply, Nurse Joy entered him for the Pokémon league challenge and signed him up for two Pokémon rooms for the night. She then took his poke dex out of the PC and handed him two sets of keys. "You are now all registered for the Pokémon league. You can fight any of the gyms officially recognized by the Kanto Pokémon league and once you accumulate a total of 8 badges or more, you will be able to participate in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Also, here are the keys to room 208 and 209."

"Thank you. When will my Pokémon be checked up?" asked Ash in a cold monotone voice which made him hotter in Nurse Joy and Misty's eyes.

"Well we have a lot of Pokémon here at the moment so it will take a while. You can leave them with us and we'll have them checked up and healed and in your hands by the morning. Until then, enjoy your stay here." Said Nurse Joy as her eyes kept glancing over his whole body.

Ash nodded and put his poke dex in his trench coat pocket before giving Misty one of the keys.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Misty.

"Errands." Said Ash in a cold tone as he went over to the phone booths. The phones held a corded phone with a screen beside it and a dial pad beneath it.

Misty nodded and went up to her room with a smug grin as she couldn't believe she would now be traveling with such a hot boy and she could always bring up him frying her bike if he ever said anything but he wouldn't as in time, she would make him his.

Ash sat on top of the green chair in front of one of the phone booths with Latios and Latias levitating behind him while remaining invisible. Ash then took the phone and dialed Professor Oak's number and after a few rings he saw the back of the man's head.

"Huh…who is this? Why can't I see you?" said Professor Oak causing Ash to sweat drop as he saw the man reading something on what seemed like a small stack of papers.

"Professor Oak, please turn around." Said Ash in his cold tone and the old man immediately recognized the voice. He jerked his head around so fast, Ash could have sword the man should have been whiplashed at his age.

"Ash my-boy! Where are you at the moment!?" he asked.

Ash could see the impatience in the man's eyes and knew why Professor Oak was acting this way. "I'm in Viridian City. I have registered for the Pokémon league."

"Oh. You reached their quite fast. Gary called yesterday saying he already got registered before he left for Pewter city." Said Professor Oak with a finger under his chin.

"He has a car." Ash deadpanned in a cold emotionless tone which both made the statement funny, creepy and very true.

"Yes, yes. Now onto more important matters…" said Professor Oak in an even tone and Ash lowered the volume of the call, knowing a dam was going to break. "HOW IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DID YOU MANAGE TO CATCH A MEMBER OF THE EON DUO!? AND HOW DO YOU HAVE 3 POKEMON NOT EVEN NATIVE TO THIS REGION!"

"Can you please relax." Professor Oak managed to calm his breathing after hearing Ash's cold tone. "The 3 new Pokémon are the ones that hatched from my 3 eggs and I had befriended Latios and Latias a long time ago when I found both of them injured in the forest and healed them. They became my friend ever since and when I started my journey, Latios joined my team."

"Wait if you knew Latios and Latias for so long then why didn't you mention him to me?" asked Professor Oak in an angry yet hurt tone.

"After, having seen you go crazy over Treecko?" Ash simply stated letting the professor complete the rest of his statement. "That and they do not trust any human other then myself."

Professor Oak sat there in silence before a few moments. "I understand. I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Its alright. Now I wanted to talk to you about something else professor."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you have heard the legends of Lugia and Ho-oh that have been spoken of in legends in the Johto region." The professor nodded. "Well I believe I may have seen them yesterday."

"But that's impossible. They have disappeared hundreds of years ago and have never been sighted by anyone ever since. Even before then, they rarely ever interacted with any human." Said Professor Oak.

Ash then brought out the Silver and Rainbow feather that had dropped. When Professor Oak saw them from the other side of the screen, his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Y-y-you really did see them."

"Yes."

"Can you send those feathers over so I can analyze them." Asked a hopeful professor.

"I'm sorry but when I saw them flying over me, I heard their voices in my head and they entrusted me with their feathers. I can't give them to you but I will do some research myself and let you know of my findings." Explained Ash.

Although Professor Oak was downtrodden at not being able to research the feathers himself, he perked up when Ash said he would analyze them himself and let him know because if he was honest with himself, Ash was going to surpass him as a researcher in a few months so research reports from him will be far detailed and better then he could make them. "Thank you. I look forward to your findings and all of your reports in the future. So where do you plan on going from Viridian City since the gym is most likely closed there."

"I know. I was planning on going to Pewter City for the Boulder Badge."

"Okay. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

With that, Ash cut the connection and sighed before he looked at Latios and Latias who were still invisible. "I think I'm going to meditate for the night. I can't sleep knowing Team Rocket's nearby. You two should take a rest in your Poké Balls. I'll let you out in my room and heal you." Ash said quietly to which the two Pokémon nodded. He went down a hall and quietly returned his legendary Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

He then made his way to his room after walking through a couple hallways and heading up one flight of stairs. When he entered his room, he could see that it was nice and small since it consisted of a bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom was quite simple as it had a small cabinet and a king-sized bed in the middle with a window on the right side of the bed. The bathroom door was off to the left which is where he walked to after he had set his bag on his bed. He freshened up and took a nice shower and washed his hair with his favourite soap which gave had an amazing fragrance of green apples.

He put on his pajamas, took out Latios and Latias and healed and scanned them before returning them to their Poké Balls so they could get some rest. Sitting with his back leaning against the wooden bed frame and his legs stretched outwards, relaxed he reached out to his Pokémon through their bond.

 _"Pikachu, Treecko, Riolu, Axew, Froakie. Are you all okay?"_ Ash asked in a cold tone which held concern that the Pokémon could feel.

 _"Yes Ash/Daddy!"_ came the reply of all of them.

 _"I'm glad. Now you all get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."_

 _"Okay good night Ash/Daddy!"_ came the reply of his Pokémon as they were just about ready to go to sleep. Thankfully, since Pikachu and Treecko were with the baby Pokémon, they were not scared of being away from Ash and with his presence through their aura bond, it really comforted them and made them much less afraid.

Ash then started to head into the depths of his soul to do **Inventa** and increase his aura reserves while also working on one of his utility abilities known as **Sensory** which allowed him to sense everything within a certain radius. Currently his radius was 300 metres which just managed to encompass the entire Pokémon center and a bit farther.

Heading deeper into his meditation, he began to expel his aura in pulses to drain himself before absorbing the released aura back in him to stretch his pool of aura continuously and allow it to expand. Simultaneously, his mind entered a harmonious state in where while his aura pulsed it also harmonised with the aura of all of the living things around him, giving him the ability to enter what he liked to call his **Sensor World**. From here, he could see not only the aura of everything around him, but also read the aura of every living thing.

He continuously did this well into the night, continuing to slowly but surely expand his aura reserves non-stop while maintaining concentration to keep up his **Sensory** ability. Around 8 hours had passed by and it was now 5 in the morning and this is when he sensed 3 signatures moving towards the Pokémon center through the air and their aura showed him they all had evil intentions within them.

The then felt them land on the roof of the building and a few moments later, a large explosion occurred causing the whole Pokémon center to shake and everyone in the center and around the area were woken up.

Ash worried for his Pokémon got out of his meditative state and immediately bolted out of his room, racing towards where his Pokémon were located.

 _"Pikachu! Treecko! Riolu! Axew! Froakie! Are you all okay?!"_ Ash frantically asked in worry as he raced down the stairs and then the hallway.

 _"Ash! Daddy!"_ Came the reply of the scared voices of his Pokémon.

 _"There is smoke everywhere. We can't see anything!"_ said Pikachu.

 _"Stay alert! There are 3 figures, 2 people and one Pokémon and they are around that area!"_ warned Ash. He kept running and running until he came across a door where he felt his Pokémon were and there was smoke coming from underneath the door.

Channeling some aura into his legs, Ash broke open the door and used a weakened version of his sensory ability to guide himself through the smoke. He only felt 5 aura signatures in the room as the 3 figures he had felt were gone. After, a few moments he managed to located his 5 Pokémon hidden behind a large stack of boxes.

Pikachu, Treecko and the 3 recently new born Pokémon saw their trainer/father and immediately jumped to hug him.

"Its alright. I'm here." Said Ash in a soothing voice. "Are you 5 alright?"

 _"We're fine but I think all of the other Poké balls and Pokémon here were taken."_ Said Treecko while the 3 Pokémon younglings cried holding onto Ash.

"We have to go and stop whoever did this. When we encounter them, I want you Treecko to protect Riolu, Axew and Froakie. Me and Pikachu will fight and get back the Pokémon and Poké Balls." Said Ash to which Pikachu, Treecko and the 3 young Pokémon nodded in understanding.

 _"Can we help daddy?"_ asked Riolu.

 _"No Riolu. You and your brothers don't have the training or experience to fight yet. But don't worry we will start your training soon if that is what you wish."_ Said Ash to which the Pokémon nodded in understanding as Ash had used his bond with them to convey his feelings.

"Now let's go!" said Ash as he began racing towards the direction he felt the evil signatures heading towards. The 3 young Pokémon and Treecko followed behind him while Pikachu ran beside him.

Soon Ash had now run into the lobby of the Pokémon center where he managed to find Nurse Joy and Misty standing and coughing due to the smoke.

"Nurse Joy! Misty! Are you two alright!?" asked Ash, not being affected by the spoke.

"Yes…*cough* were fine. *cough**cough* what's going on?!" asked Nurse Joy while Misty coughed non-stop.

"Someone has stolen all the Pokémon from the healing room." Said Ash.

"WHAT!? Who would do such a thing?!" asked a frantic and worried Nurse Joy.

"Hehehe. Why us of course!" came an evil chuckling feminine voice through the smoke. "Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Came a masculine voice through the smoke.

Ash then saw two silhouettes through the smoke.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said a woman who was know visible as the smoke around the area began to lift. The woman had dark pink hair tied in a pony tail that extended backwards and seemed to be defying gravity as it stayed straight. She wore green circular earrings, had dark pink lipstick on her lips and blue colored eyes. She wore a white top that had a big red-colored letter R on it and underneath she had a black blouse. She also wore a white mid-thigh length skirt and mid-thigh length black colored boots.

"To unite all people within our nation!" said a man who had blue hair separated at the center of his head and went down the sides of his face and he had green eyes. He wore a white shirt, again with a big red-colored letter R painted on it and white colored pants and black boots. He had a red rose in his hand.

Ash saw the two people and ignored what they said as his gaze was focused on the two big letters painted on their shirts. The letter began to flash images of the night his parents were murdered in front of him and he had seen those letters on the people behind the cruel man who had forever changed his life. It started to fill him with uncontrollable anger and hatred like a large volcano, getting ready to burst out lava and burn down everything around it.

Unknown of the danger looming over them, the two figures continued to spew out their nonsense.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the star's above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meeeowth! That's right!" came the finish of a Meowth as he now stood between two Team Rocket members who stood straight with their chests puffed out as they showed their pride in the organization they were apart of and one Pokémon stood on Jesse's side while one stood on James' side. One was a purple colored serpentine Pokémon with yellow eyes with black sclera, a yellow stripe around its neck and yellow rattles at the end of its tail. The other Pokémon was a purple colored spherical Pokémon with a skull mark on its chest below its vacant eyes. It had crater like protrusions all over its body that was capable of expelling poisonous gas. These were the poison type Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing respectively.

"You see we will be taking these Pokémon here in the name of Team Rocket!" said Jesse while motioning towards the bag of Poké Balls and struggling Pokémon she had behind her.

"And you seem to have some very rare and unusual Pokémon little boy. Why don't you hand them over to us!" said James as he, Jesse and Meowth saw Treecko, Pikachu and the 3 Pokémon.

"T-T-T-Team R-Rocket…" Ash muttered quietly as his anger was getting the best of him. He started channelling a large amount of his aura as a thin white veil surrounded his body. This veil was not visible to the Team Rocket trio as they were around 20 feet away but Nurse Joy and Misty could see it and they gasped in surprise.

 _"Ash please calm down!"_ shouted Latios and Latias through their bond but Ash did not hear them.

"Pikachu…" Ash growled. "Use **Thunder Shock!** "

Pikachu had sensed the anger and hatred from his trainer and knew he had every right to be which is why despite his worry for Ash, he followed his order. Electricity crackled around his small body before he launched a yellow bolt of lightning towards the trio.

The trio and Pokémon were surprised to see how much power seemed to be behind the powerful electric type attack and hence quickly retaliated.

"Ekans, use **Poison Sting!** " Commanded Jesse.

Ekans launched a barrage of purple poisoned filled needles towards the oncoming bolt of lightning but the needles were easily disintegrated from the electric type attack. Ekans was hit by the **Thunder Shock** attack and damaged quite heavily as burn marks appeared all over its body.

Jesse saw this and turned to James. "Don't just stand there James! Do something!"

"Right! You will pay for that brat! Koffing use **Smokescreen!** "

Koffing let loose a black smoke that covered the entire lobby of the Pokémon center, causing Nurse Joy, Misty and the 3 baby Pokémon to hold their breath while Ash, Pikachu and Treecko remained unaffected.

"Now use **Tackle!** " commanded James that Ash easily heard.

Koffing than immediately sped towards Pikachu, intending on ramming his body into the Mouse Pokémon. However, Ash had other plans as he channeled his aura and anger into his body and immediately retaliated by jumping and spin kicking Koffing straight towards the Team Rocket members and their Pokémon.

Despite his immense anger, Ash still managed to think somewhat clearly as he used his speed to race behind the downed Team Rocket who also had their vision obscured by the smoke, and pick up the bag of Pokémon and race towards Nurse Joy.

He put them in front of her before facing Team Rocket and summing fourth a large and fierce spinning orb of white aura. It was the size of a basket ball and Ash had channeled a lot of aura into the sphere condensing it and increasing its' rotation speed. He then launched it towards Team Rocket as the smoke was blown away by the attack.

"Pikachu **Thunderbolt** on the **Void Aura Sphere!** " commanded Ash to which Pikachu nodded.

Summoning a large amount of electricity from the pouches on his cheeks, Pikachu launched a yellow bolt of lightning twice as large as before and it hit the **Void Aura Sphere** , and fused with the attack, causing the white spiralling sphere of aura to be surrounded with crackling electricity.

The Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon had heard the attack being called and saw the fierce attack coming towards them when the smoke was blown away but what they didn't see was that Ash was responsible for launching **Aura Sphere** attack, hence them thinking that Pikachu was the one who launched it.

The trio, Ekans and Koffing's vision went white as the white spiralling sphere of aura with yellow electricity crackling around it, making it seem like the planet Saturn, came towards them with extreme ferocity. The attack collided with them and caused a large explosion, not large enough damage the Pokémon center, but just powerful enough to send Team Rocket and their Pokémon out of the same hole they had created to get in the Pokémon center.

Ash saw them disappearing into the sky but angered still filled every single cell of his body. He knew that this was just the first encounter of many but he would get rid of the pest known as Team Rocket and make them pay for every single atrocity they ever committed.

 _"Daddy/Ash?"_ came a voice as 5 small paws tugged on his pants, causing the young boy to break out of his dark thoughts.

He managed to swallow up all his anger and get control of his emotions again. Ash then looked down at his Pokémon with his usual cold eyes but they could see the miniscule amount of warmth behind them, making them smile. He then turned to look at Nurse Joy and Misty who were gaping at him with wide eyes.

"I can use Aura." Ash simply stated answering many of the questions the Pokémon Nurse and water Pokémon trainer had in their minds.

"Y-you're an Aura Guardian?" asked Nurse Joy in awe.

"No. I just know how to use and manipulate aura." Ash simply stated in his cold tone with a glare telling them not to ask further.

Nurse Joy got the message and looked at him with thankful eyes. "Thank you so much Ash. If it wasn't for you, all these Pokémon would have been stolen."

"No thanks needed. I **_despise_** the likes of Team Rocket and any who steal and hurt Pokémon." Said Ash making Nurse Joy and Misty shiver in fear when he said despise. He then proceeded to get the 5 friend balls from the bag and released a white wave of aura that encompassed all of the Poké Balls and small frightened Pokémon that were in the bag. The **Auric Heal Pulse** healed them and the Pokémon within their balls.

"You should make sure they are all alright." Said Ash to which Nurse Joy broke out of her shock and awe filled gaze when she saw Ash using his healing move and nodded at him. He then picked up his 3 baby Pokémon that were by his feet. "Are my Pokémon okay Nurse Joy?"

"Yes. I checked them already and they are in picture perfect health. Especially your Pikachu and Treecko. Its quite rare to see a Pokémon from Hoenn over here much less a Pokémon so unique. Treecko's physical condition is perfect although he does have a high body temperature which I'm assuming is a result of him having the ability Flash Fire. Regarding your recently hatched Pokémon, they are in perfect health as well but make sure to feed them nutritious baby Pokémon food and don't make them battle for about a week."

Ash nodded. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Said Ash as he began walking out of the Pokémon center.

"Where are you going Ash?"

"Training." He simply replied in a cold tone.

"At this time in the morning?" asked Misty as she always loved to get her beauty sleep not that it helped her much in terms of beauty.

Ash nodded his head. "Why do you care again? And why are you following me anyways?" said Ash honestly forgetting the reason as his brain was too filled with knowledge to remember anything trivial and not worth his time.

"Because you fried my bike! And I'll keep following you until you pay for it!" said Misty in mock anger as she was just using the excuse to be around Ash and now that she has seen him using Aura, she swore to herself, she would make Ash hers, not matter what.

Ash sighed, as he remembered him saving Misty from the Gyarados yesterday and just gave up trying to convince Misty that it was Gyarados' **Thunderbolt** that hit her bike and not his. He didn't want to try and waste his energy on her when he could be doing something better. Ash looked at Nurse Joy as he left ignoring all of the trainers that had ran into the Pokémon center lobby after hearing all the loud noise. "Whatever. I'll be checking out at noon."

Nurse Joy nodded as she watched Ash go making a mental note to call her older sister in Viridian City and tell her to treat this boy specially not just for saving the Pokémon center but also because he was too handsome and ripped for his own good.

* * *

 ** _Late afternoon…._**

* * *

Ash and Misty kept walking down the dirt road as they were surrounded by trees and they were getting closer and closer to the entrance to Viridian Forest. His training in the morning after the Team Rocket incident had gone by very smoothly and it did wonders as he poured all of his rage and anger into his physical and aura training before sparing with his Pokémon.

After, that he had gotten ready and retrieved his one-strapped back pack from his room and checked out of the center and almost like a lost puppy, Misty followed him much to his annoyance as that meant Latios and Latias had to stay hidden and he didn't want to be around her. Pikachu and Treecko somewhat shared their trainer's annoyance but didn't comment on it and just talked to Ash, the Eon duo and the recently hatched Pokémon resting in their eggs, through their aura bond about their training and future traveling plans.

That and remembering their encounter with a drunk old man when they were reaching the edges of Viridian City was quite amusing especially when Ash gave the man a revival herb that actually managed to get him out of his drunk state but also croak at the bitterness of the herb. His granddaughter had thanked Ash profusely after managing to get her blush under control upon seeing the handsome man.

The short scene had provided some amusement for Ash's Pokémon while Misty silently fumed at the girl for looking at 'Her man' as she liked to daydream. Ash and his Pokémon kept on conversing with each other until they heard Misty say, "Can we find some other way to Pewter City?"

"Why?"

"Because this forest will be filled with *shiver* bug Pokémon." Misty stated in a creeped-out tone.

"So…" Ash said not seeing what the problem was.

"So…bug Pokémon are creepy as hell. They look so creepy and the way they crawl *shiver* UGH!" Misty said in a disgusted tone.

Ash looked at Misty with cold eyes before turning and walking on the path again, towards Viridian Forest. "If you want to find a different way around then go right ahead."

"Huh…" Misty saw Ash walking away and went wide-eyed as she forgot about her fear and hatred of bug type Pokémon as she raced after him.

Ash was plainly disgusted with Misty as she was treating bug type Pokémon as they are the worst type of Pokémon in existence and just because of how they look or how they move. This just showed another dark and ugly side of humanity to him of judging someone by how they look.

* * *

 ** _A while later…._**

* * *

Walking deep in the Viridian Forest, Ash was walking through the grass between the large trees as the sunlight penetrated through the leaves, hitting the ground in some areas. He was walking calmly as Pikachu and Treecko were riding on his shoulders and Latios and Latias were flying over him while invisible. Misty was sticking as close to Ash as he would allow her which was arms length as she was very anxious looking everywhere for the slightest hint of a bug type Pokémon.

As they kept walking, Ash began to sense something behind a bush a few feet away. He knew right away it was a person and judging by his aura, it was a kid his age. His aura held no evil intentions or anything of the sort but rather it seemed quite strange. Ash was on his guard but did not show it in his body movement and just kept walking. As soon as he was beside the bush, the figure behind it jumped onto them causing Pikachu and Treecko to jump off their trainer and stand in front of them in defense.

Ash saw a glint from the corner of his eye and immediately knew the figure was holding a sword and hence immediately retaliated while Misty screamed in terror thinking it was a big bug Pokémon while Pikachu and Treecko got ready to attack.

As the sword came near them, Ash ran right in front of the airborne figure with amazing speed and swiftly took the sword out of both of its hands with his right hand. He then put the sword on the ground at its tip, using it to lift himself upward and kick the figure in the abdomen, sending him flying to the ground a few metres away.

The, what seemed to be a male figure laid on the ground with stars swirling around his head as he had no idea what just happened. He wore a black samurai styled helmet that had two long golden horns sticking upward. He wore a traditional samurai plate body armor and armored skirt both of which being blue in color with a yellow outline. He had no arm or leg guards and behind his armor was a bug Pokémon net tied to his back.

Ash disappeared in a blur and appeared right above the disoriented kid on the ground as he held the sword's point at the kid's throat. "Who are you and why did you attack us?"

It took a few moments for the kid to get his bearings before he looked at his position and Ash repeated his question in a fiercer tone to which the kid started to panic. "Wait! I didn't plan on hurting either of you! I just wanted to know if you're from Pallet Town and if you would accept my challenge for a battle!" The kid frantically replied.

"WHO THE HELL ATTACKS SOMEONE WITH A SWORD FOR A BATTLE!?" shrieked Misty to which Ash used his aura to shut down his ears for a few seconds while the samurai kid was not so fortunate as he was forced to endure the banshee scream.

"Why attack with a real sword that could potentially hurt someone just for a battle. You are lucky I have restraint and have trained reflexes otherwise; this sword would have been impaled in your heart by now." Said Ash in a cold tone and his eyes although void of emotion, showed that he was not lying.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Said the kid as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

Ash impaled the sword in the ground and brought the kid up from the ground by offering his hand. "Don't cry and never do something so foolish and utterly stupid ever again." The kid nodded as he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "Now let's start again. Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Samurai and I wish to know if you are a trainer from the town known as Pallet!?" said Samurai, forgetting about the incident that happened a few seconds ago as he said his question in a dramatic voice.

'Samurai? Who the hell is named Samurai?' thought Misty.

"My name is Ash and yes I am from Pallet Town." Ash coldly replied.

"I see. Then I challenge you Ash of Pallet Town to a 2 on 2 battle! I have been bested by other 3 trainers that have said they are from the town of Pallet and I must defeat you if I am to restore my honor!"

"So be it." Said Ash as he walked 30-feet away from the boy.

'What the hell is going on. First this samurai kid who ironically is named samurai attacks us. Then the hunk god Ash takes him down and now their going to battle?' thought a confused Misty as she just stood around 20 feet away from both trainers as they looked at each other.

"I will win this and restore my honor! Pinsir, enter battle mode!" shouted Samurai as he launched a Poké Ball into the air and white energy burst out of it and landed on the ground. A figure emerged from that energy and it had a dull brown body with a pair of spiky pincers atop its head. It had horizontally arranged flat and long teeth and had short and thick legs while its arms were long and thin. Its feet and hands had 3 claws each and its abdomen and legs were divided into segments by black lines on its body. The Pokémon's eyes seemed very simple but its shape and the constant glare in them made the Pokémon seem as if it was constantly angry (Bulbapedia).

"Hmph." Ash grunted as he motioned Treecko to battle Pinsir and the red colored unique Pokémon did as such.

"What Pokémon is that? I have never seen it before?!" said Samurai as Treecko looked quite cool looking with his crimson red skin and small twig hanging from his mouth. His eyes then hardened, "It matters not as I will defeat you. Pinsir, use **Tackle!** "

Pinsir snapped his pincers together in an intimidating manner but Treecko and Ash were unfazed. The bug type then launched itself at its foe, putting his body weight behind the attack.

" **Quick Attack** to dodge and hit him from behind!" commanded Ash.

Treecko was then surrounded by a white glow before he sped out of Pinsir's attack in a blur and reappeared behind the bug type, smashing his body into Pinsir's back. Pinsir roared in pain as Treecko's attack packed a lot bigger of a punch then he thought it would.

"Don't you have won just yet. I will regain my honor! Now Pinsir, get in close and use **Fury Attack!** "

Pinsir immediately listened to his trainer and ran towards Treecko as he had a determined look in his eye. As soon as Pinsir was close to Treecko he got ready to release a barrage of attacks using his pincers but Ash reacted before he got the chance.

"Jump and use **Pound!** " replied Ash in a cold monotone voice but inside he was enjoying this battle as it was proving to be a challenge and fun.

Treecko jumped up around 4 metres into the air, dodging Pinsir's attack and causing him to stumble forward a couple steps due to his momentum. Treecko used this to his advantage and flipped his body while he fell down, bringing his steel hard tail down onto Pinsir's head.

"Finish this with **Metal Claw!** " commanded Ash not wanting to give Pinsir a chance to recover.

Treecko heard this command just as he had used his **Pound** attack and drove Pinsir's face to the ground. Thanks to their previous training, Treecko had a much faster reaction speed when listening and follow his trainer's orders hence his two arms glowing silver before they were enveloped in silver energy shaped as 3 claws (Like Wolverine's claws). The Wood Gecko's Pokémon hit Pinsir spot on the back causing the Stag Beetle Pokémon to cry out in pain before falling back down to the ground with swirls for eyes, indicating he was unconscious.

Samurai gritted his teeth as his Pinsir was beaten. "Don't think you have won yet trainer from Pallet. I will redeem my honor! Prepare to meet the strongest Pokémon ever! Metapod, enter battle mode!" Out of Samurai's Poké Ball emerged a crescent shaped green chrysalis, and the front of its shell resembled a face with heavy lidded eyes with a sharply pointed noise.

Ash deadpanned upon watching the trainer send out Metapod. 'Seems this trainer is truly a beginner if he sending a Metapod in a trainer's battle. They have been to known to learn a few moves that can deal damage but that's only if they are in the care of expert breeders and trainers and this boy is anything but.' Ash sighed. _"Pikachu, let's end this battle."_ Pikachu nodded with a disappointing sigh since he would not get to fight a good opponent.

Treecko got off the battlefield and Pikachu ran onto it. "A Pikachu I see. Metapod, let's show them our power! Use **Harden!** "

Metapod glowed green as his defense was increased and his shell became shiny.

"Back to back **Thunder Shock** until it faints." Said Ash and Pikachu nodded.

He launched a small amount of lightning out of his red cheeks and the electricity enveloped his body before he launched a small bolt of lightning, causing Metapod to get hurt as his **Harden** did nothing to reduce the damage. Pikachu launched another bolt, shocking Metapod and this time causing him to lose consciousness as his body had a few burnt marks.

"No Metapod!" shouted Samurai. He ran towards his bug type Pokémon and hugged him before returning him to his Poké Ball to rest. He was angry at Ash for hurting his Pokémon but before he could do anything, he saw Ash holding two Sitrus Berries in front of him.

"Give this to your Pokémon so that they can recover their strength and then take them to a Pokémon center." Said Ash to which the confused Samurai nodded and took the berries and Ash turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Ash halted. "Can you tell me how your so strong? I want to become a strong trainer but I seem to keep losing." Said Samurai as he was in awe of how cool and calmly Ash had won their battle.

"Because I train. I train beside my Pokémon and put in the same blood, sweat and tears they do. I learn what I can about them. I grow beside them and treat them as my family and that's what I will continue to do to become the strongest trainer there ever was." Explained Ash before he continued to walk away.

Ash's words truly struck a chord with Samurai as his mind kept focusing on what Ash said and started to go away from the Samurai cosplay nonsense and honor trash he was going on about. "Maybe when I grow stronger, we can battle again some day?" asked Samurai just loud enough for Ash to hear.

Ash gave a small smirk as he gave him a thumb up and muttered, "Maybe." Just loud enough for Samurai to hear.

Misty quickly ran behind Ash and was quite impressed with the way he battled as it was far above any beginning trainer level but that should be expected considering he was a professional researcher on par with Professor Oak.

"That was a great battle Ash! You were amazing out there!" exclaimed and praised Misty hoping to butter Ash up.

"No. It will be a great when I battle him in the future one day. Today, he learned an important lesson that will help him grow stronger." Said Ash in his usual cold voice but his lips held a small smirk at the prospect of a fierce battle in the future.

"Well, I'm sure you'll beat him anyways!"

"That remains to be seen." Said Ash as he continued to move through Viridian Forest and Misty started to trail close behind as she finally remembered where exactly they were.

They kept walking for the next couple hours as they saw the day was coming close to an end. Hence Ash looked around for a good place to camp for the night and managed to find a rather small clearing within a set of trees. "We'll camp here for the night." He then looked towards Misty and raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you have any camping equipment?"

"Uh…well I usually slept at a Pokémon center." Misty replied in a somewhat sheepish tone.

"So, you want to travel on a journey and become a water Pokémon master, yet you don't have any camping equipment. Just great." Ash said while sighing in annoyance.

"Look mister, I like and deserve to sleep on a bed especially after how much I have been through with taking care of my gym and having to deal with my sisters." Said Misty in an angry tone but Ash ignored her as he began to set up his tent and an area to do a camp fire. "HEY! Are you listening to me?!"

Ash had tuned out Misty's ranting as set up camp with Pikachu and Treecko helping him. "You sleep in the tent."

"Uh…thanks? But where will you sleep." Said Misty while thinking, 'Please say you'll sleep with me in the tent.'

"Outside on the tree." Simply stated Ash as he continued to set up camp and after 15 minutes he was done. "I'm going to go get some water and fire wood."

"Okay." Simply stated Misty not bothering to offer help as she got inside of Ash's tent and began putting what minimal stuff she had on her down.

Ash simply shook his head and walked into the forest as Misty seemed like the type of person who expected to have everything handed to her on a silver platter just because she had a somewhat difficult life. It was pathetic in his eyes but he never bothered saying anything since it was a waste of time and energy in his opinion as those types of people only learn when they are put in a situation where they have to do work and aren't given an option.

As he was some distance away from the camp and sensed no people nearby he looked up and said, "Its okay now you two."

Light shimmered a few metres above Ash where two beings now became visible. _"Finally. That human was annoying."_ Said Latios to which Latias nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I'm sorry you had to stay hidden for so long." Apologized Ash.

 _"Its okay Ash. We are used to hiding for long periods of time."_ Said Latias in a comforting tone with a hint of tiredness as they had avoided humans for so long that it became natural for them but being around Ash made them feel safe and secure so having to hide now was starting to become a nuisance.

"Maybe one day, this world will be eradicated of evil humans and evil Pokémon so people and Pokémon can learn to live in peace and harmony." Said Ash as he pictured such a time in his head but it was a very blurry picture.

'If only that dream could come true.' Thought the Eon duo, Pikachu and Treecko.

They were all broken out of their thoughts when they heard groans of pain coming from the distance thanks to their enhanced hearing. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Ash to which they all nodded.

They listened more carefully, and heard the groans of pain again while also what seemed to be like sobs. The trainer looked at his Pokémon and no words were needed as they all raced towards who ever was in pain. Ash channeled aura into his legs, increasing his speed as he was running really fast at around 40 miles per hour, causing the trees and grass around him to look like a blur.

Within a few seconds, he came across a gruesome scene where he saw what seemed to be a brown, quadrupled, sloth-like Pokémon. It has coarse shaggy fur with a small scruff being on top of its head, it had two dark brown stripes on its back and a pink underbelly. It had pink eyelids with dark-brown rings around its eyes, and a large pig-like pink nose. The Pokémon also had long, lanky arms and short legs, each with two sharp claws and pink paw pads on the back. This was the Slacker Pokémon Slakoth.

Ash and his Pokémon's eyes widened as they saw the Slakoth was injured quite heavily as his small body was covered in bruises, he had some blood trailing down his body from some of his wounds. There was also a faint purple mark above his nose, indicating the Pokémon was poisoned.

The young trainer immediately ran over the Slakoth while on guard of whoever or whatever could have done this to the poor normal type. Using his aura, he scanned the Slakoth, seeing all his injuries but thankfully no bones were broken but also saw, the Pokémon was malnourished and has probably been searching for food for quite a while. He also sensed a large Beedrill nest a short distance away and seeing a small trail of blood from that direction confirmed that it was a horde of Beedrill that had done this to Slakoth.

'Even if Beedrill are territorial, to do this kind of damage to a Pokémon when Slakoth was no doubt just looking for food. Guess humans aren't the only ones who are evil.' Thought Ash as his Pokémon had similar thoughts as well.

Knowing that Slakoth was nearing death's door with the amount of damage he had taken, Ash put his arms out in front of him, with his palms facing Slakoth. " **AURIC HEAL PULSE!** " Ash roared as a white pulse of healing aura emanated from the palm of his hand but this time he concentrated it towards the hurt normal type, causing the Pokémon's body to be covered in a veil of aura. Slakoth's bruises slowly started to disappear and his wounds started close, stopping the bleeding while the purple tint above his nose disappeared as he was no longer poisoned. Ash's aura then began to fill his cells with energy so that his body could start functioning normally but it won't last long, considering how hungry and empty Slakoth was. One final thing he had discovered was that this Slakoth was a new born and had probably only hatched 2 weeks ago or so.

'How could Pokémon attack someone of their kind so ruthlessly, especially an infant?' thought Ash in anger as now he could truly see that there were Pokémon that were just as vile and disgusting as humans were.

After, around 20 minutes of continuous healing and immense concentration as Ash had to control the flow of his aura, otherwise it would overwhelm Slakoth in his hurt state, Ash stopped using his healing ability and wiped the sweat from his forehead from using almost half of his aura reserves. Looking at Slakoth, his body now seemed fine, other then the blood that still stained his fur.

Slakoth stirred as he was being brought out of his unconscious state. His vision was blurry and slowly became clear and he saw a human and 4 Pokémon in front of him. His eyes instantly showed fear and terror as he tried to bury his head under his hand and body as he curled up, trying to somehow disappear or at least make himself as small as possible so that whoever this human and these Pokémon were, would hopefully not hurt him.

Ash and his Pokémon saw Slakoth's reaction and could only frown as they knew whatever attack Slakoth endured would be fresh in his mind and probably deeply scarred him. So, Ash showed as much kindness and warmth as his cold eyes could show and approached Slakoth as slowly as possible.

"Hey…its okay. I won't hurt you." Ash said in a gentle calming voice that could have melted anyone's heart. Ash kept going closer and closer as slow as possible until his hand gently brushed Slakoth's fur.

This caused the Slacker Pokémon to shiver in fear and try and curl and disappear even more. Ash backed his hand away a little as he saw the fearful reaction before slowly approaching Slakoth again. He gently used his hand to stroke Slakoth's fur trying to show the scared Pokémon that he was only trying to help.

At first Slakoth's mind was filled with terror when he felt the touch of the human against his fur as all his mind was filled with as the horde of Beedrill that had attacked him mercilessly when he had walked into their territory just searching for something to quell his starvation. Instead he had been met with a fierce attack and the Beedrill had not let up, despite his pleas and cries for them to stop, until they thought he was dead which was when they left.

Slakoth slowly felt the warmth from Ash's hand and his mind and heart slowly but surely went from being filled with terror to being filled with a sense of warmth and comfort that he had never felt before. As Ash continued to stroke Slakoth's fur around his neck, earning some small *coos* of pleasure from the small sloth, he eventually brought his head out of burying it in his body and looked at the 5 beings in front of him. They radiated only warmth and comfort rather then the anger and malice he had felt from the Beedrill.

"See, we just want to help you." Said Ash in a gentle voice but Slakoth didn't respond, opting to just look at him and his Pokémon. Ash then brought out an Oran Berry from a pocket in his trench coat from which he had accessed his personal dimension so he didn't startle the Slacker Pokémon. "Here, you must be hungry."

Slakoth eyed the berry with intense hunger as his stomach and body were screaming for some nourishment but he was still wary of the human and his Pokémon. He didn't know if he could trust them but he thought that if they wanted to hurt him, they would have by now. Plus, his body didn't hurt at all so they must have healed him so deciding to take a chance, he reached out with his mouth and took a small bite of the berry.

The normal type's brain was filled with a barrage of information from Slakoth's taste buds as the berry tasted absolutely divine. The delicious sweet berry and its juice tasted like the best thing he has ever eaten but that may have to do with the fact that Slakoth didn't have anything to eat for around a week. He looked up to Ash and his Pokémon and saw only gentle smiles on their faces, hence Slakoth's wariness of them decreasing and he reached for the Berry, taking bigger bites, eventually devouring it entirely.

"You sure were hungry, weren't you? Would you like to come with me? I will prepare a lot of amazing food for you and I can check up on you if your hurt. I healed as much as I could but I just want to be sure." Ash said in a gentle tone.

Slakoth listened to the human and went wide eyed when he heard that the human did heal him and was offering to give him food and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"(Its okay. You can trust him and us. We just want to help you.)" said Pikachu with a smile to which Treecko and the Eon duo gave him calm and caring smiles, assuring them that they had no evil intentions or anything of the sort.

Seeing as how much they had helped him and how much kindness they treated him with, Slakoth nodded and decided to take a chance with this human and the 4 Pokémon around him.

Ash smiled upon seeing Slakoth nod and started walking back to camp while Pikachu and Treecko hopped onto Ash's shoulders, Latios and Latias became invisible and Ash gently stroked Slakoth's fur while he held him in his arms. Slakoth kept on cooing in pleasure as he became more and more relaxed with each stroke.

After, a while of walking, the group had covered quite the distance as they saw the camp Ash had set up in the distance. Slakoth had become quite accustomed to the warmth the human that was holding him radiated. That and the other two Pokémon on his shoulders were quite friendly when chatting with them but Latios and Latias had disappeared from sight but still talked to everyone except Slakoth through their aura bond.

Ash and his Pokémon now entered the camp, only to meet the glare of a quite angry, worried and agitated Misty. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ASH!?" screamed the orange-haired boy…err girl in a loud banshee voice.

This shout caused his Pokémon to hold their ears in pain and Slakoth to curl up in fear again, thinking he was going to get hurt.

Ash looked towards Misty with the coldest glare she had ever seen give someone since she didn't see the look in his eyes when he was facing Team Rocket. " **Keep your mouth shut!** " Ash said in a demonic voice causing Misty to shiver in fear.

Ash then looked at the curled up Slakoth in his arms and started to stroke it gently and quietly. "Hey. Hey. Its okay. No one is going to hurt you Slakoth." Ash cooed in a gentle voice causing the normal type to slowly stop shivering. Ash then sat down on the grass near the small fire place he had set up.

"Pikachu. Treecko. Can you two please do get some firewood?" asked Ash in a small tone so as to not frighten the scared Pokémon any further.

The two nodded and ran off in the forest in amazing speeds while Ash continued to stroke the Slakoth lovingly with one hand, making him slowly calm down while using the other hand to get a big bag of Pokémon food, Oran berries out, some special herbs to help Slakoth recover more of his energy and a bowl from his pocket dimension.

The entire time, Misty had looked at Ash in awe at how gentle he seemed to be around the Pokémon she had never seen before but when she had seen the blood on him, she knew that something had happened. As such, she smartly kept her mouth shut and put a few dry leaves in the fire place before sitting across the fire place and watching Ash take care of the Slakoth like a parent taking care of their young child.

Eventually, Slakoth calmed down so Ash put him on the grass and the Pokémon sat in his bum, which was quite unusual since Slakoth are known to…slack off while laying on their bellies. Ash shook his head away from those thoughts and prepared a large amount of Pokémon food and mixed it with lots of mashed up Oran berries and some ground up energy root. The energy root's bitter taste was completely negated by the extremely juicy and mouth watering sweet Oran berries. At the same time, Pikachu and Treecko had come from the forest with fire wood which they put and lit up in the fire place, in the center of the ring of stones.

Slakoth eyed the bowl of huge Pokémon food and the amazing aroma that came from it was making his mouth water and his stomach grumble. Seeing Ash and his Pokémon with warm smiles on their faces and the fire giving him warmth, Slakoth put his trust in them fully and took a small bite from the large bowl of food. Just like when he first ate the Oran berry, his taste buds exploded, but this time it was 10 times more better. Not only that, but just that first bite made his body feel rejuvenated. As such Slakoth devoured the food which took Misty, Ash and the Pokémon by surprise.

Within the first 3 minutes, the large bowl of food, that was 4 times Slakoth's size was gone. "Guess you were quite hungry huh?" said Ash with a warm small smile as his cold heart actually radiated warmth even though it was for a short while.

Slakoth looked at Ash for a minute and soon he jumped on Ash with new found strength, and the leap caught everyone by surprise. Even more so when Slakoth started to sob loudly on Ash's chest while holding onto him for dear life. Ash smiled and just held onto Slakoth letting the young Pokémon cry his heart out after going through so much trouble and pain even though he was probably only a few weeks old.

After, 15 minutes, Slakoth managed to cry his heart out and he became both physically and mentally exhausted and so had succumbed to sleep in Ash's embrace. Ash carefully took out the soft large blanket that his Pokémon sleep on and laid it on the ground and laid Slakoth on it. The normal type continued to slumber and Ash began preparing dinner while his Pokémon watched him with eyes showing he had earned more of their respect and loyalty if that was possible. He had also called out his 3 recently hatched Pokémon and they played around with the other 4.

"I'm sorry for my earlier outburst Misty." Said Ash as he finished making Pokémon food for his Pokémon and he heated himself and Misty some of the stew he had made and stored in his pocket dimension and since no timed passed in there, it was just as fresh and hot as when he made it a few days ago.

Misty looked at Ash with wide eyes as she remembered how Ash glared at her when he had entered the camp. "I-I-Its alright. I know you were angry and worried about that Pokémon."

"It still doesn't give me any right to lash out my anger at you and for that I apologize." Said Ash in a sincere tone to which Misty blushed as his voice sounded so sexy especially with his dark yet cool look in his trench coat and black pants and red shirt.

"Do you know what Pokémon he is?" asked Misty while looking at the sleeping form of Slakoth with a contemplating gaze.

"Yes. He's a Slakoth but they are native to the Hoenn region. While Pokémon native to a certain region can be found in others, seeing one in Viridian forest of all places is strange since Slakoth like to live near areas where Bamboo and Lum berry grow. Kanto does not have any of these growing naturally anywhere so there is no reason he should here." Said Ash.

"What should we do then?"

"Let Slakoth recover a bit and then head to Pewter City like we planned. We can ask Nurse Joy to check up on him while we can ask around a bit. Then we'll leave it up to Slakoth as to what he wants to do." Explained Ash to which Misty nodded.

They ate their dinner in peace and quiet while their Pokémon finished theirs and went to sleep, Latios and Latias having secretly moved their food out of Misty's vision and ate it while maintaining their invisibility.

Ash could only look at the stars and full moon before looking down at Slakoth as he slumbered peacefully. Ash smiled as he felt a small connection with the normal type much like he had felt with his current Pokémon. That connection was friendship and he could only hope it would bloom between him and Slakoth just like it had with his other Pokémon.

* * *

 ** _A few days later…._**

* * *

Around 4 days have passed since Ash had saved Slakoth from his near-death state and healed him to full health. During this time, Slakoth had become very attached to him and become friends with his Pokémon. He especially got alone with Ash's new born Pokémon who were just about ready to start their training.

During these 4 days, Ash trained very hard and usually in private, much to Misty's irritation but Ash did not want her to see him train, especially since she is the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym and the fact that he wanted Latios and Latias to get training done as well.

He also made sure to train Pikachu and Treecko as he wanted to prepare them for the gym battle they had ahead of them in Pewter City and this resulted in Pikachu learning a useful move. Ash also asked his 3 recently hatched Pokémon about whether or not they wanted to train hard to become strong as his training was very difficult and harsh. The 3 had nodded eagerly to Ash's question of training as they also had a desire to get stronger, especially after watching their father training everyday.

When he wasn't training, Ash spent his free time, with Slakoth and the rest of his Pokémon as they just talked and they laughed, except for Ash who usually gave small smiles. Because of this Misty didn't get to spend much time with Ash as she usually was around some water body to try and fish for water type Pokémon but she didn't train with her current ones. She tried to get his attention numerous times but alas, Ash always gave her the cold shoulder, not because he disliked her or anything of the sort.

It just annoyed him to no end with her constant persistence to try and talk to him especially since she never bothered to even ask about joining him on this journey. That and her opinion on bug Pokémon still…bugged him. As such, whenever Misty annoyed him, he just gave her cold gazes, usually making her flinch followed by her fawning over his somewhat 'cool' attitude. She was the definition of 'Fan Girl'. Ash couldn't fathom what was cool about giving someone cold gazes, since he wasn't the broody emo type but he just found it hard to feel any emotion when it came to people.

Despite, her attitude, he saw Misty did have potential to become a great trainer so he did not say anything. That all brings them to today when they were planning to make the rest of the journey to Pewter City.

However, Ash wanted to ask Slakoth a question that has been on his mind ever since he became close to the normal type in the last few days. As such Ash was currently crouched in front of the normal type who was sitting down on the grass.

"Slakoth, now I will be traveling to Pewter City." This simple statement got the normal type to look down in sadness.

"(Your leaving me?)"

This simple statement got Ash and his Pokémon to look at the Slacker Pokémon in sadness before Ash shook his head. "No, I planned on taking you with me to the Pokémon center their anyways. But I wanted to ask you…" Ash took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to travel with me on my journey and become a part of my family?"

Slakoth looked wide-eyed at the aura user while his Pokémon and Misty looked at Slakoth with a knowing smile since it was obvious Ash was going to ask this.

"(Be apart of your family?)" asked Slakoth to which Ash and the Pokémon nodded while Misty just looked at them since she couldn't understand poké speech. Slakoth couldn't believe his ears, as he didn't know what it meant to have a family since he was alone since he hatched into this world.

Then suffering from starvation and nearly being attacked to death, and then being saved by a human. It was quite a roller coaster ride for the first few weeks of his life. Nevertheless, he had formed a strong bond with Ash and his Pokémon after spending time with him and he could see the warmth and kindness lurking within the cold exteriors of Ash's heart. He knew that Ash was an amazing human and the way he treated his other Pokémon just made the decision easier for Slakoth.

After, a few moments of thinking, Slakoth eagerly nodded at Ash's request causing everyone to smile. "Before, I catch you with a Poké Ball, would you like to form an **Aura Bond** with me? Its where you and I will connect our aura's and we would be able to communicate with your minds. You would be able to talk to me or anyone else in our family no matter the distance."

Slakoth instantly nodded and Ash smiled. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes. I will bring fourth my aura and yours and just accept the bond when I reach out to you." Explained Ash to which Slakoth nodded and did as Ash told him.

Ash then reached deep within him and brought fourth his aura, causing his body to be enveloped in a shining white veil. A thin stream of aura then went from the center of his chest where his heart was, towards Slakoth's own heart. When Ash's white aura met Slakoth's body, the Pokémon felt a strange tingly sensation within his body before feeling Ash's presence within him. He didn't fight it but rather let it enter his being and then felt something connecting him with the human who showed him nothing but kindness. He felt what Ash was feeling for a moment and that was…nothing. It felt strange but after a few moments had passed he felt not only connected with Ash but all of his other Pokémon.

 _"Thank you."_ Said Slakoth unknowingly through his new-found bond with them.

 _"Welcome to the family Slakoth."_ Said Ash and his Pokémon in unison through their bond to which Slakoth went wide-eyed before hugging Ash with all his strength.

He soon let go and Ash gave a small smile as he held out a friend ball in front of him. Slakoth eagerly tapped the ball and he got sucked inside it in a flash of red. The ball shook once before it made a small *ding* sound, indicating the Pokémon capture was a success.

The whole time Misty had watched flabbergasted since she witnessed Ash using his aura. It made him amazing in her eyes, to be not only an aura user but a Pokémon researcher as well and a great battler. She became more attracted to him but this attraction was based on his looks and title, not who he was as a person.

 _"I'm glad your now in our family Slakoth."_

 _"Thank you so much!"_ replied Slakoth to which the Pokémon and Ash smiled internally before the Pokémon conversed with Slakoth.

"Let's head towards Pewter City now. I want to get there before nightfall." Said Ash to which Misty and his Pokémon nodded. With Pikachu and Treecko on his shoulders, Latios and Latias flying in the air while invisible, and Riolu, Axew, Froakie and Slakoth resting in their Poké Balls, Ash and Misty started walking towards their destination.

* * *

 ** _A few days earlier, with Jesse, James and Meowth…._**

* * *

The Team Rocket trio had just been blasted off high into the sky before they had landed in Viridian Forest, somehow without breaking every bone in their body.

"Owww…my tushy." Whine Meowth as he rubbed his aching behind.

"Forget your tushy. Did you guys see that Pikachu do that powerful attack?!" exclaimed James, after he quickly got over his aching body.

"Yeah. That was one powerful electric attack. That Pikachu is one special Pokémon." Said Jesse.

Meowth gleamed. "Can you imagine the amount of dough and huge promotion we would get if we gave that Pikachu to the boss. I mean think of all the electricity he could save!"

The trio then went into a day dream of imagining the Team Rocket head, patting them on the head for stealing the Pikachu for them as he powered the entire Team Rocket headquarters on the Mouse Pokémon's electricity.

They were broken out of their daydream when a ringtone came from James' pocket. He brought out a standard black cellphone that it is given to all Team Rocket teams for headquarters to make special contact with them on unknown frequencies.

"Hello?" James answered while Jesse and Meowth leaned in as close as possible to listen to the conversation.

"This is headquarters." Came the voice of a monotone voice which the trio recognized as Giovanni's personal secretary Matori. "Agents, Jesse, James and Meowth. Giovanni has a special mission for you."

James put his hand over the phone and whispered to his two teammates. "A special mission for us?!"

"The boss really loves us!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Shh!" shushed Jesse causing them to shut their mouths.

James once replied to Matori in the best professional voice he could muster. "What special mission ma'am?"

"You 3 are to go to Mt. Moon and help Executive Proton in his mission. The mission details will be given to you when you arrive at the location."

"Understood! Tell the boss we will not let him down!" exclaimed the 3 but Matori by that point had already cut off the time.

"The boss is counting on us!" said Meowth.

"We will not let him down!" said James.

"So, let's go right away to Mt. Moon! For the boss!" shouted Jesse.

"FOR THE BOSS!" The 3 shouted in unison before they started to run towards a large mountain they could see in the distance.

* * *

 ** _With Ash and company…._**

* * *

Quite a few hours later, Ash and Misty could see Pewter City in the distance. The sun was still in the sky but was preparing to set and as such Ash, his Pokémon and Misty started to pick up the face. When they were nearing the outskirts of the city, they encountered a strange man sitting against a small ledge. Ash and Misty went down the ladder and looked at the strange man and the many different sized rocks sitting on wooden shelfs with different prices attached to them.

"Pewter City is gray. The color of stone. This city has always been famous for stone." Said the strange man who had a large brown beard and had a red winter hat over his head that also covered his eyes.

"Huh? Who's this creepy old guy?" asked Misty to Ash who didn't respond and opted to look at the man before gazing at the rocks.

"The name's Flint. And your standing on my merchandise young lady." Said Flint as Misty jumped off of the rock she was standing on.

'Who the hell sells rocks? And who in the world is stupid enough to buy them?' thought Ash and his Pokémon simultaneously.

"Do you two want to buy some Pewter City souvenirs? These are some mighty fine rocks."

"No thank you." Replied Ash in his cold tone.

The strange man then noticed the two Pokémon on Ash's shoulder. "So you're a Pokémon trainer eh? Why don't I show you to the Pokémon center?" The man then started to walk away and Ash started to follow with Misty walking behind him.

Ash kept a calculative gaze the entire time on the man as he knew better to trust a complete stranger but the man was heading in the right direction as they had entered the city and Ash saw some maps that showed him where the Pokémon center was. Soon they were standing in front of a white building with a red roof and a red plus sign on top of its glass doors as all centers and hospitals have.

"Well here we are. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to this city anyways?" asked Flint.

Ash kept his narrowed gaze on Flint. "For a gym battle."

"Your going to challenge Brock?! Hahaha! Good luck with that kid. Your going to need it." Said the man while laughing and walking away.

Ash gritted his teeth as one thing he didn't like was someone looking down on someone else without knowing a thing about them. He always made sure never to underestimate his opponent no matter what. A small line of code he followed in battle was "Always overestimate your opponent. NEVER underestimate."

Ash and Misty went inside the Pokémon center and walked towards Nurse Joy, who just like her sister in Viridian City, greeted the two in a cheerful voice and a big smile.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon center Ash!"

"How do you know me?" asked a wary Ash.

"Oh, I'm the older sister of the Nurse Joy in Viridian City. She called me saying how you stopped Team Rocket and saved all the Pokémon there." Said Nurse Joy while her thoughts were saying something else as she could see Ash's bulging muscles and chest and abs through his tight red shirt. 'What my sister said was an understatement. He is more handsome and ripped then any human should be…could he be a god…a sex god?'

As Nurse Joy's thoughts went rampant into a very mature zone and her cheeks supported a faint blush, Ash had handed her his Pokémon, except the Eon duo and Misty did the same. Ash had noticed the blush and just sighed as he looked around and saw many if not all female gazes were on him while the boys looked at him with scowls since he was grabbing all the female attention. No one had considered Misty to be with him since from their gazes, she looked much more like a boy.

Ash ignored them and went to the cafeteria and Misty ran after him. They placed an order for their dinner meal they had been selling. Soon after a while, their dinner was prepared and consisted of a drumstick, rice with spicy chicken gravy put over it and some apple juice. While they were eating Misty decided to talk to Ash about his upcoming gym battle tomorrow.

"Do you really think you can win against Brock Ash? Gym leaders are much tougher then regular trainers you know." Misty stated.

"Didn't I save you from the Gyarados which all your Pokémon fainted too. You are the Cerulean City gym leader." Said Ash making Misty scowl.

She didn't say anything as she didn't have a counter argument as the Cerulean city gym was noted as the 7th strongest gym in Kanto while Pewter city's gym was ranked 8th.

"Besides, I have already trained with Pikachu and Treecko specially for this gym battle."

"But how will Pikachu help?" asked Misty since the electric type would not be effective in the rock type gym especially since many of Brock's Pokémon have the ground typing as well.

"You'll see tomorrow." Said Ash as he devoured his food much like his Pokémon were doing with the Pokémon food that the center provided them as they were being checked up.

Ash then called Professor Oak, letting him know he was in Pewter City and from the famous researcher, he learned that Gary had long since passed Pewter City and not bothered to challenge the gym since he had thought it was weak but Ash didn't care. After all, Gary was traveling in a car with paid cheer leaders since he wanted to feel special.

Shaking those thoughts, he had informed the man of the Slakoth he encountered and according the Professor, the only likely way a Slakoth or more specially a baby Slakoth could have come in the region is either via another trainer, or the day care center run in Route 5 and during transportation, the Pokémon in its egg form could have been lost. Ash had agreed with the man and decided to check with the day care if he ever got the chance but for now he had to think about his upcoming gym battle.

As such he had gotten his Pokémon after they were finished being checked up on and went to bed in one of the two rooms he had rented for the night for him and Misty.

* * *

 ** _The next day, afternoon time…._**

* * *

Ash was now standing in front of the wooden doors of the Pewter City alongside Pikachu and Treecko who were sitting on his shoulders and Misty who was standing beside him, eager to see Ash battle his first gym battle again. After, waking up, he and his Pokémon had done their physical and special Pokémon move training before Ash healed them so that they would be in tip top shape for the battle ahead. He then had made his way to the gym which is why he and company find themselves in front of the odd-looking building.

The Pewter City gym was quite unique as it was shaped as shaped as large boulders stacked upon each other and a large bronze metal frame surrounding it. The pathway to the gym doors were aligned with various size rocks with the once closest to the gym being the biggest.

Ash sighed as he pushed open the gym doors and walked in, "I CHALLENGE BROCK, THE PEWTER CITY GYM LEADER TO A GYM BATTLE!" roared Ash after he had seen the entire area was quite dark and hard to see and there seemed to be no one around.

From the dark, a light from above shined on a figure sitting crossed legged upon a small flight of stairs, a distance away on the other side of the room. The figure wore brown pants, a dark orange shirt and an open green vest with numerous pockets on top. He had brown skin, dark brown hair and his eyes seemed to be like they were closed as all you could see were straight horizontal lines.

"Is this your first gym match? A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokémon league authorization. There are special rules." Said the man in a mysterious voice.

"I know." Ash coldly replied causing the man to look on interest as usually, new trainers were quite intimidated when they came here. But this seemingly young man just stared at him with a unforgiving cold gaze that made him visibly flinch.

The figure then got up on his two feet. "We will use two Pokémon each." He then looked at the two Pokémon on Ash's shoulders and was surprised at the fact that there was a strange red colored gecko looking Pokémon as he seemed unfamiliar where as the Pikachu was very common in Kanto so that didn't surprise him. "How long have you been with those Pokémon?"

"6 years." Ash coldly replied. "Now if your done with the questioning, I believe we have a gym battle to get to."

Brock was a bit unnerved at the cold look in his eyes but he was also very excited for the battle ahead. This was mainly because he had analyzed the two Pokémon on Ash's shoulders from a distance and he could say with 100% certainty that those Pokémon were in absolute tip top shape and perfect condition. They looked far better and healthier than even his Pokémon had looked and that was quite surprising.

Brock shook his head from those thoughts as the lights came on, illuminating the dark gym and revealing the large rock battle field that held numerous boulders of varying sizes everywhere. He then jumped to the trainer box on his side while Ash walked into the one on his side. Misty took her seat in the floor above as she watched the battle with interest.

A young boy who looked like a younger Brock came into the referee box on the side of the battle field. The boy wore blue jeans and a light and dark green striped shirt while his eyes were seemingly closed as they were just horizontal lines.

"This battle will be a 2 on 2 match between Brock the Pewter City gym leader and the challenger on a rock battle field! My name is Forrest, younger brother of Brock and I will be your referee. Now choose your Pokémon!" shouted Forrest.

Unknown to everyone but Ash and his Pokémon and the Eon duo, a figure was looking through the doors and looking at Brock with a guilty gaze while it also held immense pride. If one were to look closely, you could see the figure was the same man selling rocks on the outskirts of the city. Ash had also noticed the figures aura and Brock and his younger brother's aura were similar hence them being family. Ash shook his head from his thoughts as he focused on the battle ahead.

"This battle will be not be easy! Geodude let's go!" Brock threw his Poké Ball in the air and out of it materialized a Pokémon that had the appearance of a grey boulder, had large rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal shaped brown eyes. It had 5 fingered hands that looked very humanoid like and its arms were small and thin but looked quite muscular.

"Let's go Pikachu." Said Ash and said Mouse Pokémon jumped off of Ash's shoulders and ran to face his opponent standing around 20 feet away from him while Treecko jumped off and stood beside Ash.

"Geodude vs. Pikachu! Let the match begin!" shouted Forrest.

"Using an electric type against my rock and ground type. Not a very smart move." Reprimanded Brock.

"For a gym leader, you are quite narrow minded if you think type decides a battle." Replied Ash with a cold gaze.

Brock visibly flinched under his gaze and at the fact that what Ash said is true. "Well then show me how you plan on winning!"

"Very well! Pikachu, use **Quick Attack!** "

Pikachu's body was enveloped in thin clear white veil before the Pokémon disappeared in a streak of white light as he ran towards Geodude in astounding speed.

'So fast!' Brock thought, shocked with Pikachu's speed. " **Defense Curl!** "

Geodude managed to react to his trainer's command in time, as he managed to curl up in a ball just before Pikachu's head collided with his body sending the rock-ground type skidding back a few feet and uncurl. But what surprised both Brock and his Pokémon was that Pikachu was not fazed by colliding the rock-hard Pokémon and more so that the Mouse Pokémon actually managed to send Geodude skidding backwards.

"Having that much physical strength…amazing." Brock muttered before he hardened his gaze. "Use **Rollout!** "

Geodude curled up into a ball once again, before he started rolling towards Pikachu as his speed gradually increased.

'I can't let Pikachu be hit with that, especially with **Defense Curl** powering up the move.' Thought Ash as he quickly came up with a plan. "Dodge with **Double Team!** "

Pikachu followed Ash's trainer's orders immediately and formed around 6 corporeal copies of himself that stood on various parts of the battlefield. Geodude kept rolling around and hit through 5 copies until one remained and that was the real Pikachu who was standing in front of a large boulder.

"Dodge it!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu jumped up at the last second causing Geodude to crash into the large boulder, effectively canceling out its **Rollout** attack and all the power it had gathered from rolling around.

'To use the battlefield to his advantage and stop Geodude's attack like that. He's no ordinary trainer that's for sure.' Brock was then broken out of his thoughts when he heard Ash call out his next attack.

"Use **Rock Smash!** " commanded Ash.

Pikachu smirked and used the move Ash specifically taught him for this gym battle since he did not have any move in his arsenal that could effectively harm rock types. While in mid air, Pikachu's right arm was enveloped in a white glow as it was filled with fighting type energy. Pikachu then began to fall down towards Geodude and spun his body around to add more power to his attack.

"GEODUDE GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted Brock but the rock-ground type was too dazed upon crashing into the large boulder to listen.

Pikachu's glowing fist crashed into the dazed Rock Pokémon's body and caused dust to be kicked up and rocks to be flung everywhere. Pikachu had jumped back a few feet away as he and everyone else eyed the dust cloud to see the results of the powerful fighting type move.

When the dust was cleared, Geodude was seen struggling to get back up as he held a large bruise atop his head. His body was temporarily enveloped in a faint blue glow showing, the Pokémon's defense was lowered. The ground underneath Geodude was cracked showing the sheer power behind Pikachu's attack.

'It seems **Defense Curl** saved Geodude.' Thought Brock and Ash.

'Geodude can't get close to Pikachu especially with his stamina running so low.' Thought Brock as he decided to attack from a distance. "Use **Rock Throw** Geodude!"

The Rock Pokémon struggled but had managed to get back up and upon hearing his trainer, picked up a large rock that had broken from the boulder he crashed into and threw it at Pikachu.

'Well that was foolish.' Thought Ash as he saw the opening in that one move to defeat Brock's Geodude. " **Agility** to dodge and end it with **Rock Smash!** "

Pikachu disappeared in a blur as a light pink aura surrounded him as his speed was raised. As the large rock headed towards him, Pikachu blurred out of existence right before it hit him and appeared right in front of Geodude with his right arm glowing white much to the rock-ground type and his trainer's shock. The Mouse Pokémon smashed his fist into Geodude, sending him flying back, crashing into a boulder.

Geodude then slumped to the ground with swirls for eyes. "G-Geodude is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" shouted Forrest in a stunned voice as he, Brock, Misty and Flint were all stunned at the outcome.

Brock simply smiled and returned the rock-ground type to his Poké Ball. "Well done Geodude. Great battle." He then looked at Ash. "You surprised me Ash. To defeat my Geodude with an electric type no less but to also used amazing strategy and think on your feet. You are quite the trainer, but don't think this next battle will be so easy! Onix, let's go!"

Out of a Poké Ball, appeared a giant serpentine Pokémon, who's body was made of a chain of boulders that was smallest at his tail and largest at his head. The Pokémon had a rock spine on its head and a pair of black eyes underneath it.

Ash looked at the rock-ground type with a cold gaze as he was not intimidated at all by the Onix's size and loud roar. "Pikachu, return and rest up." The electric type nodded and went back to his trainer but was not at all winded by the battle, mainly he did not take any damage and had amazing stamina. "Treecko, your up."

The peculiar grass-steel type nodded and jumped onto the battlefield with a strong glare that held excitement.

Forrest had never seen the strange Pokémon before but thankfully he heard Ash calling its name. "Onix vs. Treecko! Let the match begin!"

"I'll start things off this time! Onix use **Tackle** attack!" shouted Brock.

The large Rock Snake Pokémon roared before he charged towards the small red colored Pokémon.

"Dodge!"

Treecko complied as he jumped into the air just as Onix's head collided with the ground he was previously standing on. However, Onix had saw Treecko with the corner of his eye as the grass-steel type was in the air behind him and as such maneuvered his tail striking Treecko, sending him flying away and collide with a boulder.

Ash's eyes went wide, as how quick the Onix's reflexes were, despite his large and heavy body.

"Now use **Bind**!" commanded Brock.

With lightning speed, Onix raced towards the dazed Treecko who was just about to recover from the previous attack he suffered but before he knew it, he was surrounded by Onix's boulder-serpentine body. The rock-ground type then got a firm grip on Treecko and started to squeeze him.

Treecko cried in pain causing Ash to try and think of a way to free the Pokémon. "I would forfeit Treecko if I were you. There is no way for him to escape Onix's hold."

That's when Ash thought of an idea and smirked dangerously. "Is that so? Treecko use **Absorb!** "

Treecko managed to form two light green glowing tendrils out of his body despite the pain, and they shot towards the Rock Snake Pokémon, wrapping around the mid-section of his body. Treecko then began to absorb Onix's energy and replenish some of his, causing Brock's prized Pokémon to roar in pain and immediately let go of Treecko.

"No Onix!" cried out Brock as he saw Onix slump to the ground, before he struggles to get up as the grass type move had done 4 times the damage thanks to Onix's typing. 'To not only break free from Onix's hold but replenish his own Pokémon's energy like that? Unbelievable.'

'I have to end this quick, now that Onix is on his last legs.' Ash then remembered a very important fact about Onix and where his weakness lied. "Treecko use **Quick Attack** to get close to Onix!"

Brock's eyes widened. "Onix don't let Treecko near you! Use **Rock Tomb!** "

The rock-ground type managed to plow through his pain and tiredness from having his energy absorbed and slammed his lightly glowing tail into the ground with a loud roar. Immediately, large oval shaped boulders started jutting out of the ground trying to hit Treecko but said grass-steel type dodged them all as he ran in a streak of white light.

"Get above Onix's head and end this with **Metal Claw** between his eyes!" roared Ash.

Treecko complied as he dodged all of the boulders popping out of the ground and used the last one to jump very high into the air, even higher then Onix's height. Treecko's arms were surrounded by silver energy that soon took the form and shape of 3 long metallic claws. The Wood Gecko Pokémon then used gravity to his advantage and slammed his steel type attack right in between Onix's eyes where his body was at its weakest.

After the collision, a few moments of silence ensued, before Onix fell to the ground backwards, with swirls for eyes while Treecko landed on the ground a few feet in front of his fallen foe.

Forrest looked on in shock as he couldn't believe what had happened. Only a few moments later, his brain processed everything that happened. "O-O-Onix is u-unable to battle! T-The challenger has defeated the Pewter City gym leader Brock!"

Brock looked on in silence before lightly smiling. He walked up to his fallen friend and returned him to his Poké Ball. "Great battle Onix. Take a nice long rest. You deserve it."

Ash had also walked towards Treecko who had jumped and hugged him and Pikachu joined as well. "Great battle you two. I'm proud of you." He petted their heads, making them coo in contentment and everyone smiled at this.

"Great battle Ash!" exclaimed Misty who had just came down on the battlefield.

Ash nodded at her before his attention turned to Brock who came over to him. "That was truly an amazing battle Ash. You displayed not only amazing skill and the ability to think on your feet but the bond you share with your Pokémon. I'm proud to present you with the Boulder Badge." Said Brock as he handed the ripped raven-haired boy a silver Octagon shaped badge that had a smaller Octagon in the middle.

"Thank you. It was an amazing battle and I have learned a lot from it." Sincerely replied Ash as he took the badge and clipped it to the inside of his black trench coat.

"The pleasure is all mine Ash. To tell you the truth I love raising Pokémon more then I like battling. I don't care about being a great trainer, I want to be the world's best breeder." Stated Brock with a sigh and a tone of longing. "But I can't leave here, because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." Finished Brock not knowing why he was opening like this but something about Ash just made him want to speak his heart out.

"Brock…" Forrest said in sadness as he already knew this.

"Brock…you go follow your dreams." Said Flint as he finally made his presence known to whoever didn't know it and walked through the gym doors.

"Flint?" questioned Misty while Ash just looked impassively at the man.

Said man then removed his hat and took off what was a fake beard on his face, revealing his facial features that made him look like a much older Brock.

"My father…" Brock said with disdain.

"Dad…" Forrest muttered in longing and anger.

"I don't even deserve to be called that. I was a good for nothing father and I couldn't even become the great Pokémon trainer I wanted to because I was such a failure and I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family." Said Flint in a sad and regretful tone.

"That's foolish." Said Ash in a cold tone. "Family accepts one another no matter if you are a failure or someone who achieved great success. Why would you ever doubt your family?"

Flint flinched at the bitter truth behind those words and nodded in understanding. "I understand that know. Its time I started taking care of my family and you go fulfill your dreams and mine."

Brock stared at his father. "First, there are some things I have to tell you."

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me so I want you to get everything off your chest." Brock handed him a note book, a pen, and a sew making him gawk and sweatdrop.

"Suzy always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner." Brock fired in rapid succession.

"Slow down! Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint comically exclaimed.

"Cindy sleep walks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist and the twins never want to take a bath so you have too…"

Ash, Pikachu, Treecko, the Eon duo and Misty watched in amusement at Brock's rant/explanation and Flint trying to take down all the notes. After a while, the father and son reunion ended and the two had talked with each other and Forrest before Brock turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash I wanted to ask you something…" Ash gave him his attention and proceeded to listen to his question.

* * *

 ** _Later that day…._**

* * *

Ash and Brock were now walking side to side as they had left Pewter City and were now on Route 3 making their way towards Mt. Moon and their next destination, Cerulean City.

"Hey Ash, are you sure its okay if I go with you on your Pokémon journey." Asked Brock as he had on his normal outfit that he wore in the gym but now he carried a large backpack on his back that had a sleeping back tied to the top.

"As I said before, I don't mind. And its nice to have somebody to have a decent conversation with." Said Ash in his normal cold tone with Pikachu and Treecko looking around with curious glances and the Eon duo enjoying their time flying in the sky with their invisibility on.

"Well what about that boy that keeps following you?" Brock whispered as they glanced behind them, seeing Misty walking a few metres away who had a dreamy look on her face as she was day dreaming about Ash.

"That's a girl…and she's following me because she thinks I destroyed her bike when I never did but she's too stubborn to accept that."

"He's a she…" muttered Brock in shock. He glanced at Misty a bit longer and noticed she did indeed have feminine features. "That's the first time I ever made a mistake in recognizing a female."

Ash didn't respond to Brock's muttering as he gazed at Mt. Moon he could see in the distance and they had to go through it to get to Cerulean City. But for some reason, the mountain stirred a foreboding feeling within him, something which his Pokémon sensed through their bond with him. They also looked at the mountain with curious glances but not getting the same feeling Ash was.

Little did they know, their journey through the mountain would set off a chain events that would affect their lives, more specially Ash's life in ways he couldn't imagine.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **MESSAGE FROM ME Core-AI: PLEASE VISIT THE POLL SET ON MY ACCOUNT AS I REALLY NEED THE VOTES TO DETERMINE WHAT STORY I SHOULD WRITE IN THE FUTURE.**

 **Okay here are some things you all should know regarding how many moves Pokémon would be able to learn.**

 **3 Evolutionary stage Pokémon:**

 **1st stage – can learn a total of 4 moves**

 **2nd stage – can learn a total of 8 moves**

 **3rd stage – can learn a total of 12 moves but limit can be increased with hard training.**

 **2 Evolutionary stage Pokémon:**

 **1st stage – can learn a total of 6 moves**

 **2nd stage – can learn a total of 12 moves but limit can be increased with hard training.**

 **1 Evolutionary stage Pokémon:**

 **Can learn a total of 12 moves but limit can be increased with hard training.**

 **Legendary Pokémon:**

 **No limit to the amount of moves they can learn.**

 **Ash's current Pokémon: Latios, Pikachu, Treecko (unique), Riolu (white colored), Axew (grey colored), Froakie (black colored), Slakoth**

 **Note while Latias is captured in a friend ball so no one else can capture her, she is not apart of Ash's team. I'm sure many of you can guess who Latias will belong to given our cover page.**

 **Regarding Aura:**

 **Note that many of the characteristics regarding aura will be purely made up since there isn't much information on aura on the Pokémon wiki. However, there may be some small similarities you see between aura and chakra from Naruto. There will also be a couple techniques that are the exact same from Naruto which will be implemented here mainly because it will be very useful for the plot.**

 **Regarding Misty, we apologize to any Misty fans but note that she will get bashed sometimes and she is given a slight change in personality since we made her a bit of a fangirlish type person due to Ash's amazing looks and high accomplishments. Although, she does have that fiery personality from the cannon.**

 **Also, a note that with every battle, prize money will be deposited into Ash's Pokémon trainer account through his Pokédex although I won't show it until necessary.**

 **Note that there will be no romantic development between Ash and any girl he meets on his journey except for when he saves Pakura. This story is strictly Ash x Pakura.**

 **Note: Some people may be confused because on Core-AI's profile it is listed that Ash will have a harem consisting of 3 more girls from other universes but note that will only happen after this story is finished and more details will be revealed later on.**

 **Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this story and sorry for the long delay but again:**

 **Core-AI: I have University Monday-Friday and a part-time job on Saturday and Sunday so finding time to write is tough.**

 **BookPrincess32: I am currently working in 2 jobs making me very busy and I get mentally exhausted often so its hard for me to find time to write.**

 **Please review the story and provide constructive feed back or comments. Any flaming will be ignored.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Core-AI and BookPrincess32**

 **Peace**


	3. Author Notes

**Author Notes!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry if it seems as if I abandoned all my stories but I my email account got hacked and all my written files for my stories have been deleted and that just destroyed my motivation to write.**

 **I slowly got back my motivation to write thanks to my friend Ryu Otsutsuki and thanks to writing a calm and easy-going Pokémon story.**

 **Right now, I am not sure what I should do with all the projects I have left behind, except for Two Legends, One Fate which me and BookPrincess32 will continue one day.**

 **While I am sure my email is now secure, I'm just not comfortable with writing on this account so I'm going to be setting up a poll on my new fanfic account called: Sominum**

 **Its up to you guys which story I continue and I what not and I will be leaving this poll up for quite a while as I write my Pokémon Ash x Cynthia story mainly to relax my mind. Note there will not be a sequel for When Two Fates Collide. But I'm hoping my current Ash x Cynthia story will make up for this.**

 **I hope you all understand and I'm truly sorry for this.**


End file.
